神知道的麻布十番
by NagaseMinako
Summary: 这里没有水手战士，没有妖魔，这里没有战斗，只有和平，以及，欢乐和愉（逗）悦（比），这里是只有神知道的麻布十番…
1. 兔

"阿兔，已经八点啦！"  
"讨厌～～！又要迟到啦！妈妈为什么不早点儿叫醒我呢…"  
月野家的清晨总是少不了长女月野兔晚起要迟到的惨叫，紧接着就是叮叮咚咚的穿衣洗漱夺门而出。  
忙中难免出错，如今天这般忘带便当也不是头一次了，育子妈妈拎着被遗忘在餐桌上的便当包追出去时团子头的姑娘早已蹦出了院门，听到妈妈在身后喊"你的便当"也不刹车，只微侧回身，扬起空着的左手等待着。电光火石间一条黑色的闪电从屋内窜出，掠过育子妈妈直奔未停歇奔跑的女孩儿，准确地将便当包空投到她手上。  
补全了装备的女孩儿绝尘而去，墙头上一只额头带月牙印的黑猫向着她消失的方向看了看后转身悠哉悠哉走回家来，收获了育子妈妈"露娜还是一如既往厉害"的夸奖和一大罐肉罐头加餐。没错，刚刚那身手矫捷的黑影就是这只名为露娜的黑猫，自从那年刚脱离小学生身份没多久的月野兔摆着"大姐姐"的谱儿从调皮的小学生们手上救下它，它就在月野宅安了家。

不知是每天的"晨练"有了成效，还是单纯撞了大运，月野兔今天赶到学校的时间居然并不十分晚，不仅召唤同学们上课的铃声尚未响起，甚至很多人还围在教学楼前看着什么热闹。  
但是没时间吃早饭正饥肠辘辘的阿兔没那心情凑趣，绕过人墙摸进教室就要拆便当垫肚，不想被一只纤纤玉手轻柔阻止："阿兔，不到中饭时间就吃便当可不是淑女所为哦～"  
阿兔抬头看看好友，暗自吞了吞口水，一边把包便当的手帕再次系上，一边八卦心起，向奈留问起教学楼前的事情。  
"哎呀你居然不知道？这戏码已经重复上演一星期了！"大阪奈留一副看外星人的表情看着月野兔，旋即又释然："哦也是，你连续迟到的日子可比一星期多…"  
月野兔被戳到痛处却又无力反驳，如霜打的茄子般耸拉下脑袋，看上去楚楚可怜。奈留见状也不好意思再取笑她，便放过这个话题回答起阿兔前面的问话："事件的当事人可都是咱学校的风云人物，女孩子是五班的天才少女水野亚美，男的是三年级的留级名人斋藤以象。学长不知道怎么看上了水野同学，天天上学接放学送，每天都送好大的花束呢，不过…"说到这里，奈留突然神神秘秘凑到阿兔耳边说起了悄悄话："听说这位学长脑子不大正常呢，之前不知怎地受了重伤，大半条命都没了，在医院躺了一年多，这才回来又…"  
奈留话未说完，被低处传来的阴恻恻的声音打断："…斋藤以象可不简单哟…"  
"啊—！"两位花季少女被吓得不轻，手足无措抱在一起，待看清来人后又不约而同赏了他一记暴栗："又是你！海野！这样吓唬人太可恶了！"敲完人看看四周没人注意又赶快凑近询问道："快说快说，斋藤学长怎么不简单了？"  
被叫做海野的矮个儿男生好像对女孩儿们的敲打一点儿也不以为然，乐呵呵笑着，掏出小本本开始历数关于斋藤以象的事实与传说："斋藤以象是大名鼎鼎的斋藤集团董事长家的公子，一年级时便是本校叱咤风云的人物，但去年却神秘休学一年，所以现在的一二年级学生才少有知道他的事迹的。有传言说他是被意大利黑手党绑架了，也有说其实是台湾黑帮干的，还有说是他私做军火生意到了交易现场又要抬价却被买家黑吃黑…"  
说到这里男生停顿了一下，看了看女孩儿们脸上的讶异，满意地继续说下去："更有传言他其实是美国FBI的特工，在执行任务时候为掩护同事被恐（佐爷威武）怖（佐爷威武）分（佐爷威武）子打成重伤，但另有几乎是完全相反的传言，说他与基（佐爷威武）地（佐爷威武）组（佐爷威武）织有瓜葛，重伤只是借口，医院只是掩护，他其实是逃学去参加了某国的政（佐爷威武）变（佐爷威武）…"  
女孩儿们眼中的神采更盛了，正是不甘平庸的中二年纪，听到这些电视里才有的情节可能就发生在自己身边难免热血沸腾。  
"…等等传说，不一而足。但这些都不是真的…"海野推了推眼镜，让玻璃的反光从厚得快赶上啤酒瓶底儿的镜片儿上滚过，咧出个自以为很帅的笑容，想要卖个关子，却被恰好响起的上课铃声破了功。  
"同学们快回到自己位置上！要上课啦！"春菜老师迫不及待地走进教室，更加让海野没了装那啥的时间，匆匆忙忙丢下他的"调查结果"—"根据从三年级学长那里得来的可靠情报，斋藤学长他其实是去了罗布泊探险！"—走回自己座位去。  
"同学们，课前我们来做个小测验，大家把卷子传下去。"  
"海野的话你信么？"借着传卷子的机会，奈留低声问阿兔。  
"唉？"月野兔有些茫然，她就像是听了个故事一样，故事精彩就行了，至于真假，她还真没考虑过。  
奈留撇撇嘴，也没等阿兔表态，说着"反正我是不信"，便回过身与卷子斗争起来。


	2. 亚美

…  
"还是一样无聊啊…"十番中学三年级某班一个靠窗的座位，一名淡金色卷发扎马尾的少年幽幽叹道。  
虽说是阔别一年的校园，对斋藤以象来说似乎也并没有增加一丁点儿吸引力，整个上午不管上课下课，他一直保持着以手支颚的姿势眼神慵懒望向中庭，仿佛要看看空气中饱满的水气何时才会凝结下第一滴春雨。  
但就在他说出"无聊"两个字的下一秒，他再也不觉得无聊了：空气中饱满水气凝结下的第一滴春雨落在那个迎面走来的女孩儿发梢，也落在他心里；被雨滴亲吻的女孩儿抬头看天与他四目相交，未施粉黛的面庞天真沉静却让他的心跳加速了不止一倍。就在这一秒间，有万千思绪滚过少年心头，无数感慨不知从何说起，最终凝成一句慨叹："这，就是青春啊！"  
有了第一滴就不愁第二滴，雨滴接二连三落下，打湿了蓝色短发女孩儿的刘海，让她显得更加楚楚可怜，斋藤以象胸中一热，也不管自己教室是位于三楼，一把拉开窗户跳下："喂，说你呢！下雨了怎么不打伞！"

水野亚美对斋藤以象的第一印象说实话还算不错—"是个热心肠"；第二印象就有点儿不好形容了，提醒别人没带伞的人自己也没带伞就冲进雨里，不知该说他是急公好义好还是脑子缺根弦儿好。后来天天被他堵在教室门口教学楼门口学校门口回家巷口公寓门口甚至家门口—不知道他用了什么手段居然第二天就租下了水野家隔壁的单元—变着花样送各种鲜花各种礼物的时候，亚美深深觉得自己看走眼了，当时怎么就被他秀美的皮囊蒙蔽，居然交换了名字，简直像是与恶魔签下不死不休的契约…

—这样的状况已经持续一周多了，趁着今天是全校的模拟考，亚美放弃检查试卷到铃响前一秒的习惯，提前半小时交卷只为躲开某人的围追堵截。如此这般自然也要避开学校正门这样显眼的地方，于是她择了处看起来较易攀爬的围墙，放下优等生的矜持，手脚并用骑上墙头，忽然又害怕起来，犹犹豫豫半天，咬咬牙狠狠心，把双脚都垂到墙外，小心翼翼一点儿点儿往下蹭着。  
"你在干嘛？"某个团子头姑娘恰好路过此处，看着墙头动作别扭的人，一脸好奇。  
正全神贯注翻墙的女孩儿被突兀响起的话音扰了心神，手上不由脱了力，眼看着就要跌下去，慌忙大叫："小心，快躲开！"  
可惜叫得太晚了，两个人还是在墙角下滚作了一团。  
"痛痛痛痛死啦…"被结结实实砸到的月野兔一叠声叫喊。  
"对不起对不起实在是对不起…"生平第一次翻墙就出了事故的亚美同学现在完全是手足无措的状态，除了道歉再不会说别的，眼含热泪分分钟要哭出来的节奏。  
看到肇事者比自己还可怜的模样，月野兔突然觉得身上好像也没多痛了，撇撇嘴，伸出手："…算啦，应该没啥大伤，没事儿啦。"见对方一脸不解，只好点明："拉我起来啦～"  
亚美战战兢兢伸出右手，月野兔的手覆上来的那一刻，她心里突然有种久违的温暖，这是多久没有感受到的了？久到她都快要忘记了，皮肤相接触的感觉竟是如此美好。  
站起身来的阿兔轻轻拍打去裙子上的尘土，开口将还愣愣望着自己的右手出神的亚美唤醒："你也是做不出卷子所以提前溜出来的？既然这么有缘，我们交个朋友吧！我叫月野兔，你呢？"  
"我叫水野亚美。"  
"初次见面请多多指教！"  
"初次见面…"  
"—啊！！！你叫水野亚美？你就是五班那个天才少女？"

从见着传说人物的震惊中回过神来，月野兔一边感慨着同是提前交卷可是回头批下来的分数差别会有多悬殊，一边琢磨怎么才能跟面前这个天才少女搞好关系—"这样她就会教我念书的窍门了吧！"—她是这么想的。  
"呐，你现在有事情吗？时间还早，不如跟我去游戏机厅玩？"  
条件反射地想要开口拒绝，刚张开嘴却改了主意，微笑着回答："也好。"亚美发觉自己其实还是会眷恋有人陪伴的感觉。

"啊啊啊啊…"半个多小时后，皇冠游戏厅内，某人看着游戏机屏幕上节节攀升的分数哀嚎："学习不如你，居然连游戏都玩不过你…"  
亚美轻松解决最后一个Boss，看向阿兔，说道："这个挺容易的啊，我看你打的时候就是太着急了，蓄力满了就用掉，到真正需要用的时候就没得用了…"  
"原来如此！谢谢你，亚美酱，让我再试一次！"阿兔一边说着一边迫不及待地按下了游戏机的开始按钮。  
亚美笑着起身让座，目光扫过墙上的挂钟，不由得惊呼起来："啊！已经这么晚了！我还要去补习班呢。"拿起书包跟阿兔道别："阿兔，我现在要去上补习班了，明天学校见。"  
"哎哎？！这就要走么？"听说亚美要走，阿兔丢开刚开局的游戏问道，"我还打算待会儿带你去那个神社买许愿符呢，据说…"  
亚美一脸歉意："今天实在是不行了，改天吧。"微鞠一躬转身跑开，留阿兔一个人站在原地喃喃自语："…那个符很灵的，一定能解决你的困扰。"

亚美一路小跑来到补习班，某位她故意躲着的人果然站在教室门口等着她，看到她来焦急的神色立马转为欣喜，刚抬脚，听到上课铃声，生生又收回脚步，目送着她走进教室。

"少爷，你等了她这么长时间，她终于来了，怎么不拦着呢？"一个保镖打扮的男人来到斋藤以象身后，轻声问道。  
"你懂什么，我虽然是希望能多跟她相处，但也不能打扰她学习！"  
"喔…"  
"找我有事吗？"  
"…哦哦，是这样的，训先生来了，正在办公室等您呢。"  
"那个人？他来干什么？"  
"不知道，他没说。"  
"好吧。我去看看。"


	3. 丽

月野兔一个人又玩了几局游戏，只觉着索然无味，抬头看看收银台那边，元基哥哥正跟一个金黄长发扎红色蝴蝶结的姑娘聊得兴起，好像也没她插足的余地，悻悻然转身，拎起书包走出了游戏厅。  
"接下来去哪里呢？"漫无目的走在大街上的月野兔轻声问自己，下一秒，注意力就被正好到站的巴士里一位黑发美人儿吸引，鬼使神差踏了上去。

巴士里有点儿挤，阿兔站在一个身材高挑的男生身旁，那男生还捧着本书，随着巴士的开开停停车厢摇晃，举着书的右手有一下没一下地遮挡住她的视线，频繁到即使她不刻意关注，也能看出来那是一本英语辅导书。"我是来看美人儿的，不是来看书皮的啊！"阿兔暗自腹诽，在视线再次被遮挡时，装作没站稳，结结实实踩上了那人的脚尖。  
"你…"那男生从书页间露出脸，满面怒容在看到月野兔的瞬间又掺入了许多迷惘和疑惑。  
男生目不转睛地盯了阿兔许久，阿兔也睁大眼睛不甘示弱地回瞪他，终于他开了口："我们是不是在哪里见过面…"  
拜托，看你长这么帅，没想到搭讪技巧这么差，这样老掉牙的梗亏你讲得出口—阿兔用力忍耐才没把吐槽的话说出口，冷着脸回应道："对不起我到站了，再（也不）见。"

阿兔下车的地方是一个五岔路口，所谓仙台阪上。她本来是看到黑长直美人儿下车才跟下来的，但是因为应付那个老梗男耽误了一下，没有看到那女孩儿走了哪个方向。  
"算啦算啦。既然都到这里了，我就去给亚美买护身符吧。"

阿兔一路蹦蹦跳跳来到火川神社，迎面走来一位身材高大的少女，棕褐色的头发扎着马尾，捧着刚买到的护身符满面笑意。与马尾少女擦肩而过后，阿兔又见到了刚刚吸引她跟上巴士的黑发美人儿。她现在穿着红白的巫女服，正在收拾神社售货的窗口。"原来她是这里的巫女啊！"阿兔感叹道，走上前去。  
"你好，我要买护身符！"阿兔元气十足地说出自己的来意。  
"不好意思，刚刚那个姑娘买走的是最后一个了。"巫女头也不抬回答道。  
阿兔转身跑回神社门口，四下张望，哪里还能看到刚才那女孩儿的身影。正在犹豫是追下去还是回去问问巫女小姐什么时候再发售下一批，身后传来粗暴的男人声音："搞毛啊！每次来都说没有了，你是故意的吧！想不开直说，连我们青山组的面子都不给，不怕我把你这个小神社给砸了！"  
"没有就是没有了，谁叫你们不早点儿来。"女巫姑娘不卑不亢。  
小混混们骂骂咧咧就欲动手。  
"干什么呢！放尊重点儿！我已经报警了！"阿兔一声断喝，举着手机装腔作势，"警察叔叔你们快来啊，这里有坏人要砸神社。"  
"切…"小痞子们熄了气焰，一步三回头地撤了出去。

"你没事吧？"阿兔跑上前询问道。  
"谢谢。"巫女姑娘面色如常，敛衽行礼。"多谢小姐解围。我是这里的巫女，火野丽。"  
"不客气不客气，我叫月野兔，你叫我阿兔就可以了，我不是什么小姐。"阿兔一脸灿烂笑意。  
"噗。"女巫姑娘被阿兔逗笑了，如冰的面庞终于解了冻，漾起微澜。

神社的茶室内，阿兔勉强跪坐在蒲团上，脚早就麻了，对面娴静的巫女还在不紧不慢搅着抹茶。  
"说是表达谢意，我咋觉得这么受罪呢…"阿兔内心疯狂吐槽，脸上还要扮着微笑。  
好不容易泡好了茶，就在火野巫女即将把茶碗递到阿兔手上那一刻，茶室的纸门被粗暴地打开，冲进来一位金发的男青年—阿兔惊吓之下手抖了一抖，打翻了茶碗，白浪费了一碗好茶。  
"阿丽，你没事吧？！"来人看起来非常紧张巫女小姐。  
"代田城！你不会敲门吗？！给我出去！"火野丽咆哮道，一点也不领情，"还有，是谁允许你直呼我的名字了！"阿兔惊异于温文有礼的巫女姑娘居然有如此恐怖的一面，张大嘴巴愣在当场。及至看到被叫做代田城的青年居然也毫无二话，转身就走了出去，还随手带上了门，更是脑子宕机理解不了当前的状况了。  
门刚一关上，美人儿巫女便恢复了之前面对阿兔的和颜悦色，又重泡了杯茶敬上。  
月野兔接茶在手，刚送到嘴边，茶室的门便被人敲响。  
"请进。"火野丽应道。  
纸门滑开，进来的，果然还是刚才那位金发青年。  
青年向阿兔微鞠一躬，甚是敷衍，仍旧直奔巫女小姐而去："今天找事的还是青山组那些人吗？阿丽你就放手让我来处置他们吧。"他仍坚持直呼巫女小姐的名字嗳！阿兔心说不好，赶忙低头认真喝茶，以免被殃及池鱼，却发现这次火野巫女竟没有发飙。  
"不敢劳您大驾，小小神社还不起代田家的大恩。"虽是没有发飙，但说出来的话也不是好相与的。  
"你无需念谁的情，这本就是我自己要做的。"金发青年沉声说道，音量不大，但话中透着坚毅，不容置疑。  
青年说完就径直起身离去了，阿兔这才敢抬起头来，却见巫女小姐目光追随着青年离去的方向，神色与面对青年时大相径庭。

补习结束亚美走出教室的时候意外地没有看到那个人，左右张望了下，其他教室都已熄了灯，只有走廊尽头的办公室还透出丝光亮，以及隐约的争吵声。

"你这个被本家赶出来的家伙，为什么我要听你的话？！"补习学校校董办公室里，斋藤以象敲着桌子咆哮。  
办公桌对面的椅子上端端正正坐着一名银发男子，姿态优雅地品着茶，好整以暇地回着话："因为，从今天起，我就是你的老师了。"  
"什么！？这不可能！你不是应该去芝中学…"话到一半，斋藤以象突然住了口，刚刚还喧天的气焰也瞬间熄灭，额上甚至渗出了细细密密的汗珠。"怎么就脱口而出了呢，他听到了么？"斋藤以象心下惴惴，不自觉低下头，又忍不住偷眼去看银发男人的反应。  
斋藤训依然不紧不慢地品着茶，直到以象开始怀疑他是不是没听到的时候，才放下茶盏，微笑，开口："所以，芝中学会录用我，确实是出于本家的安排咯？"


	4. 假面舞会

"早上好，起来吃饭了。"斋藤以象早晨醒来还没睁开眼就听到有人敲自己卧室的门，一惊之下从床上弹起，脑子空转了几圈，才想起来昨晚发生的事情。

…  
"…于是我现在已经被你们十番中学聘用，明天就要正式上班了。但是呢，你看我原来的卡都被停掉了，身上的现金这几天也花的差不多了，你总不能眼看着为兄流落街头吧？"  
斋藤以象盯着对面的银发男人，很想回答他自己才不想管他是否会流落街头，念头一转，起了心思要恶作剧一番，便答应收留他几天："等你第一个月工资发下来马上给我搬出去。"  
"那是自然。"

以象穿好校服来到客厅，餐桌上摆着喷香的黄油吐司和热牛奶，吐司旁还点缀着水煮 蔬菜和培根卷。桌子另一边坐着斋藤训，他已经吃完了自己那份，正一边喝着咖啡一边看着报纸。  
"昭和风物。"以象轻声吐槽。  
"你说什么？"斋藤训从报纸后面抬起头。  
"没什么。"以象拉开椅子，坐下默默吃起自己那份早餐。  
"我去上班了。"以象还没吃几口，斋藤训便喝完了咖啡，放下报纸，准备出门。"我想你大概不会愿意跟哥哥一起出门，所以…"  
"别一口一个哥哥自居！你不过是我的堂兄罢了！"以象没好气地呛回去："你说的很对我才不要跟你一起出门呢，我要跟我的小亚美一起上学！"  
"亚美…是住在隔壁的你的那位学妹吗？我早上买菜回来的时候看到她已经上学去了。"

"我去去就回。"  
"最好别回来！"斋藤以象吼道，可惜门关的太快，那人似是没有听见。  
吃完早餐，以象的气仍未平，略思考了下，决定把计划提上日程，便拿起手机拨了个号码。  
"嘟—嘟—嗨！这里是芝中学校长办公室。"  
"你好，我是…"

月野兔今天也保持了良好的势头没有迟到，甚至还吃上了早饭，到学校后跟同学闲聊几句，上课铃才响起。铃声过后班主任樱田春菜步入教室，随后还进来一位身材高大的银发男性，引得教室里小女生们一片轻呼。  
"肃静肃静！"樱田老师敲着讲台："介绍一下，这位是斋藤训老师，从今天起负责你们的国语科。"  
"初次见面。"斋藤训微微一笑，教室里又是一片此起彼伏的细语—"真帅啊！"

中午的休息时间，阿兔早就打算好和新交的朋友一起吃午餐，一下课就带上便当出了教室，在五班门口正碰上亚美，她手里拿着个信封，正在发呆。  
"这是什么啊？"阿兔好奇道。  
"啊，是阿兔啊。"亚美闻声回过神来，"这是学长送我的邀请函，好像是什么假面舞会的。"说着，便把邀请函递给阿兔看。  
"假面舞会？是在D国使馆举行的那个假面舞会吗？"跟着阿兔一起过来的奈留插话道，"听说是D国公主来访，使馆邀请各界名流办的招待会，据说公主还带来了她们的传国梦幻秘宝要在舞会上展出呢！"  
"噫噫噫—居然是这么厉害的舞会！"阿兔闻言紧紧握住亚美的双手："亚美酱我也想去…"星星眼里写满了渴望。

夜幕降临后，月野兔一袭粉红色的小礼服站在了D国使馆门口，她身后的是天才少女水野亚美，蓝色为主色调的礼服裙衬着她整个人温柔如水。  
"亚美酱，真的，必须带这个吗？"阿兔看着手里的假面皱起了眉头。  
"没办法啊，这是假面舞会嘛！"亚美温柔笑着解答。  
"唔…难得跟丽小姐借了这么漂亮的礼服，还梦想着能在舞会里遇到我的王子殿下呢，都带上假面的话怎么分得清谁是谁啊…"  
"这个假面呀，是来遮那些丑陋嘴脸的。"最后从车上下来的是一位黑色长发的绝色少女，冷冷说道，却是火川神社的巫女丽。"走吧。"美人儿巫女带好面具，当先走了进去。

"哇～～"刚进会场阿兔便被摆设的富丽堂皇和饮食的丰富香气吸引，口水都快流了三尺长。亚美不得不轻轻牵牵她衣角，小声提醒她注意仪态才好。  
见着她们进来，有位金发青年立马迎了上来，话音又惊又喜："阿丽！你怎么来了？"阿兔定睛细看，认出似是昨日在火川神社见过的，小声告诉亚美。  
"我陪朋友来的。"火野丽语气仍是不冷不热。她本不打算来，耐不住小兔兴致高昂，便想着算是还她昨天的人情，才借给她衣服，还陪着一起来了。  
"是阿丽的朋友啊，你们好！"青年闻言冲阿兔和亚美打起招呼，"我是代田城，初次见面请多多指教。"  
"你好，我是水野亚美。"  
"我是月野兔。"阿兔很想翻他个白眼，什么"初次见面"，明明昨天见过了好嘛！  
"我也是跟朋友一起来的。"代田城并没分多少注意力给另两位姑娘，回头仍只跟阿丽说话，"不过你可千万不要误会，不是女孩子。"  
"代田君言重了，我并没有什么好误会的…"  
眼见着两人眼中都再没有旁人，亚美又拽了拽阿兔，轻声道："我们到那边拿点儿饮料吧。"

片刻后到达饮料台边的，只剩下月野兔一人而已—亚美酱也在半道上被人截了去—那浅金色的头发慵懒的马尾，一望便知是她们的学长斋藤以象。  
"…难得扮成公主，还是一个人…太无聊了。"阿兔一脸落寞，也没细看，端起杯五颜六色的饮料，便一气饮了下去。"真好喝，再拿一杯吧！"阿兔有些熏熏然，想探身再拿杯饮料，却没站稳往后倒了半步，正好撞上前来补充食材的侍应生，撞翻了她一托盘的高脚杯，其中有一些便洒在了粉红色的裙子上。  
"啊…阿丽的裙子…"月野兔一时慌了神，当场就要哭了。  
"你先别动，我帮你处理一下。"被撞翻了托盘的侍应生竟一点儿也没怪阿兔冒失，反而手脚麻利地在泼到红酒的裙子上又泼了些白葡萄酒，然后用毛巾里外垫着，用力按了又按。"好了，紧急处理过了，不过可能需要你再去洗手间拿清水冲一冲。我还要处理这里的碎玻璃，你一个人去没问题吧？"  
阿兔看到裙子上果然不显什么颜色了，这才有心思打量起这位温柔又果断的侍应生—居然正是昨天买掉最后一个护身符的那位姑娘！  
阿兔刚想开口问护身符是否还能让渡，一名棕色波浪长发的男人已经来到了姑娘身边，"当心手，都是玻璃渣，让我来吧！"边说边就蹲下了身子要帮忙清理，侍应生姑娘赶忙拦住："前辈，别！你还要打鼓呢，乐队缺不了你。"  
月野兔觉得心口闷闷的，难道舞会真不是她这种单身狗该来的地方？—"还是出去躲躲吧。"

月野兔去洗手间洗了裙子，无精打采转回来，只在走廊上停了脚步，隔窗望着会场中一对对翩然起舞的男女，心有不甘："难得自己能穿得这么漂亮，这么隆重，好想跳支曲子啊…"  
似是对阿兔的心意有所感应，竟真有一位燕尾服男子径直走到了她面前—"真是位美丽的公主呢。我陪你跳一曲吧！"—说着便牵起手来，将阿兔邀入舞池。  
男子舞步娴熟，更善于引导，本只有入门水平的阿兔在他的带领下竟跳得有模有样。他牵着她随乐曲舞动，一时轻推她出去，阿兔就着他另一只手转了三圈，一时又拉她回来，快到阿兔以为自己就要摔倒，却只是稳稳落入他的怀抱。  
起舞带起的血液循环加速，也带起了酒精效力的发散，阿兔跳着跳着意识就模糊起来，最后醉倒在了带她跳舞的男子怀中。  
男子抱起阿兔时，阿兔下意识地伸手勾上他的脖子，还往他颈窝里蹭了蹭，让他很是受用，白色的面具也掩不住他眼角唇边的笑意。  
他将阿兔放在走廊尽头的躺椅上透气，月光下看着少女甜甜的睡颜心动不已，刚凑上去偷了个香，已有人寻了过来。  
"阿卫，该走了。"是代田城的声音。  
"咦，这不是阿兔吗？"是火川神社的巫女火野丽。  
随在他们后面来的是斋藤以象和水野亚美，亚美看到阿兔忙跑上前来："嗳嗳，阿兔你怎么醉成这样？"转回头招呼以象，"学长，麻烦你了，帮忙送我和阿兔回家吧。"


	5. 真琴

虽然尚未成年，月野兔却已经体验到了宿醉的痛苦了，只因昨晚无意中错拿了一杯鸡尾酒。"唔…头疼…"—细雨中，雨伞下，打着哈欠的姑娘，连头上的丸子发髻似乎都没了往日的精神，自然也没注意到朝自己飞驰而来的车辆。  
"小心！"  
汽车与月野兔擦肩而过，她的伞飞出去好远，翻倒在路边，本人跌坐在人行道上，好在是没有受伤。  
"又是你？！"从刚刚的惊吓中回过神儿来的阿兔发现扑上来推开自己的人，竟是昨天帮自己处理裙子上酒渍的侍应生，也是前天买掉了自己要买给亚美的最后一个护身符的姑娘—这已是第三次见面了呢。  
救了阿兔的姑娘去捡了两个人的伞回来，冲阿兔笑笑，把她的放到她身边，撑着自己那把便走了。  
"啊，我该问她的名字的！"阿兔本就不甚灵光的脑子在酒精作用后更加迟钝了，等她反应过来时，人早已拐了个弯，不见了。"唉…"

不过大概命运确是要安排她们认识的吧，只一上午过去，午饭时，月野兔便又与她见了面，还相谈甚欢，交上了朋友。（作者：怎么在午餐时候交朋友原作和Crystal已经做出了教科书般的示范，容我偷个懒～～）

"哎哎哎！阿兔你居然跟那个木野真琴交上了朋友？！"大阪奈留听到这个消息时惊得差点儿合不上嘴。  
"阿兔你知道她的来历吗？"自然又是海野来充当解说角色，"她是最近才转来我们十番中学的，听说转学的原因是在之前的学校打架被处分了呢。"  
"胡说！海野你骗人，真琴才不是那种人呢！"月野兔回想起中午吃的真琴亲手做的色香味俱全的便当，却无法说服朋友们也与自己一般坚信。"我…我去找她问个清楚！"

海野说的那些流言在十番中学内被广泛传播着，木野真琴也并不是没有耳闻，只是没人像月野兔这般敢来当面问她。  
"我是因为失恋才离开之前的学校的。"放学的路上，真琴向阿兔和盘托出真相，水野亚美也同她们走在一起。"我喜欢的学长喜欢的却是我的好朋友，我只能选择退出。办退学手续时我确实听说学长被人堵在小巷子里打了一顿，但是我只是个手无寸铁的中学女生啊，怎么可能做得到嘛！不过托这个流言的福，现在倒是没人敢招惹我，也算有点儿好处。"  
"可是这样你就没有朋友了呀！"当事人虽然看得开，阿兔却着急了。  
亚美笑了起来，"阿兔，我们现在不就是真琴的朋友了吗？"  
恍然大悟的月野兔不好意思地挠挠头，也跟着笑了起来。笑着笑着突然又想起了什么，"嗳嗳嗳！你喜欢的'学长'，该不会就是昨天那位…"月野兔又有点儿不能理解状况了，昨天那位"前辈"明明那么紧张真琴，真的是喜欢着别的人吗？  
"不是啦不是啦！前辈他，他不是我的学长啦！"真琴的脸颊不知怎地突然红了起来，"…总之不是啦！前辈他是我在打工的地方认识的啦…"  
真琴告诉阿兔和亚美，要帮她捡玻璃渣的"前辈"，名叫宇都宫新，是她在打工的西餐厅认识的。"前辈本职是在西洋乐团里演奏打击乐器的。他是我们店的常客，偶尔兴致好也会在店里客串一下给乐队伴奏。"阿兔总觉得真琴说起前辈时，脸上带着红晕。"所以前辈的手是很重要的，绝对不可以受伤！"真琴加重了"绝对"两个字的语气。

被称为"绝对不可以受伤"的，被真琴那么重视的那双手，似乎并没有被主人多么爱护—就在小女生们聊天的同时，宇都宫新正用这双手拍得桌子震天响。"你们这群废物！交代你们的事情办不好就算了，自己地盘儿都看不住！我青山组怎么会有你们这些蠢货！"  
"老大…对方有后台，警察都护着他们…"跪在地上的几个青山组的小喽啰，其中一个像是小头目的，略壮起胆子辩解到。  
"你们还有理由了是吧！"宇都宫新抓起桌上的玻璃烟灰缸就飞了出去，烟灰缸撞在对面的墙壁上，又落下地去，发出巨大的声音，居然倒也没碎，只吓得房间里的人都定了身形，大气也不敢喘一个。  
许久，宇都宫新似乎终于平静了下来，悠悠问手下："对方背后的靠山，是那个代田城？"跪着的组员一个个点头如捣蒜，宇都宫新决定："我亲自会会他。"

工作间隙中，真琴听到餐厅的背景音乐响起了《梦中的婚礼》这首曲子，不由得想起今天来打工前，在十番商店街口跟阿兔和亚美的对话。那时她们正站在街口婚纱店的橱窗前，不知怎的就说起了"结婚时想穿什么样的礼服"这个话题，阿兔想要华丽轻盈的婚纱，亚美喜欢温婉传统的白无垢，自己的回答呢？自己说着"那要看丈夫喜欢什么风格了"的时候，脑海中为何会浮现起宇都宫前辈的样子呢？居然对才认识不久的前辈产生这种不恰当的妄想，要是被人知道了，那真是再丢脸不过的事情了—只顾着自责的真琴没看前路，与迎面走来的人撞了个满怀，好在手里的托盘这次是空的，只是把装在工作服口袋里的护身符掉了出来。  
宇都宫新伸手去捡真琴掉出的护身符慢了一步，指尖触到的是少女肌肤的细腻，不过真琴纤细的手并没完全遮蔽住他的视线，他仍是认出了护身符的落款是"火川"。挫败感差点儿让他忘记了呼吸—跟心仪的后辈夸口说一定帮她弄到手的护身符，还是她靠自己的力量得到了呢—感觉自己之前在她面前拙劣的表演好像个大傻瓜。他真想立刻马上离开这里，讽刺的是有现场演出还等着他，乐队的贝斯手发现了已然迟到的宇都宫新，迎上前来招呼道："你可算来了，救场如救火，快点儿来换衣服吧。"  
"前辈，好像受伤了？"真琴看着宇都宫新走向更衣室的背影皱起了眉头，他远去的脚步似乎有着微妙的不和谐。收拾停当坐到鼓架前的宇都宫新几乎看不出和平日有任何差别，只有真琴从他微蹙的眉头上确定了自己的猜测。  
打工时间结束后，真琴小跑着去附近的超市买了些食材，又赶回打工的餐厅门口等她的宇都宫前辈结束工作。等候的时间里她一直脑补自己这样的自作多情会被怎样无情拒绝，说出"前辈之前不是说想吃我烧的菜吗，我今天准备了材料，去给前辈做夜宵吧"这样的借口时别提有多么忐忑。真琴看得出自己的要求让他很惊讶，不过最后他还是答应了她。

看着真琴在自家厨房忙碌的身影，宇都宫新觉得自己简直快要发狂了，她那么完美，既漂亮又温柔，会做家务还那么善解人意—刚刚送他回来时她一直走在他左边不动声色扶住他，她看出了他的不适，却一句都没有多问。她似乎感觉到了他的目光，回过头冲他笑了："前辈饿了吗？再稍微坚持一下，马上就好啦！"那笑容仿佛能包容一切，让他疯狂地嫉妒，嫉妒被她喜欢着的二梃木—那个只会讨饶的怂货，哪一点能配得上她？—她喜欢的人要是自己该多好啊。


	6. 地场卫

"想什么呢这么入神？"代田城走上天台，一直走到地场卫身后他都没什么反应，只好出声招呼他。  
"啊！没，没什么…"才察觉到有人来的地场卫慌忙想收起原本拿在手里的东西，往口袋里塞的过程却没逃过代田城的眼睛—看起来是一方手帕，还是女式的花色—代田城突然担忧起自己这位好朋友来。"从假面舞会后你就…"思索着好友变化的开端，代田城试探道，"是我叫你走的时候跟你在一起的那位姑娘吗？阿丽好像认识她，要不你今天跟我一起去火川神社，找阿丽帮你牵个线？"  
"我…我还有事，先走了！"代田城的直白让地场卫一下子面红耳赤的，推说有事，慌不择路地逃了。

其实并没有什么事情的地场卫从学校一路走出来，走过好几个街区，渐渐才平复了心情，环顾四周，竟已经走到商店街来了。"之前在巴士上遇见的女孩儿，就是她吧？"地场卫从口袋里掏出那方手帕，看着绣在手帕一角的小兔子和"2年1班 月野兔"的字样，虽然舞会上她带着面具，可那独特的发型和眼睛的颜色，很难再找出一个一模一样的人了吧。"那趟巴士就是从这边开出去的呢，她是附近学校的学生吗？"这么想着，目光的焦点便不由得落在来来往往穿着校服的女孩儿们身上，更让地场卫心跳加速的是，十几步外那个背影，不就是他日思夜想的人吗？

那个身影确实是月野兔没错，是正对着自己30分的英语试卷自言自语的月野兔本人。  
"英文真讨厌啊，亚美是怎么考的满分啊呜呜…"卷子上鲜红的分数是那么刺眼，这样的分数，想来也是无法跟妈妈要求增加零花钱的吧，月野兔更加心烦意乱了，"这种考卷不要也罢"，这么想着，将卷子团了团，随手往身后丢去。  
没有预料中的纸团落地的声音—阿兔虽然淘气也还是知道乱扔垃圾不好的，本想着扔完发泄完再把卷子捡回来的说—回头看去，自己的卷子竟被人拿在手里，他还展开来了，正在看着。  
"三十分啊…"地场卫有点儿控制不住自己的面部表情。

代田城向火野丽说明了前一天晚上自己和青山组少组长的会面及和解过程，再三强调是对方先找上门来的—虽然即使丽生气他也要排除不安定因素，但是如果丽能够不生气，那当然是更好的了—火野巫女安定地坐在那里静静听着，等他说完递上一杯茶，不知是被巫女小姐的体贴还是手指的触感柔软了心房，代田城居然鼻头一酸，眼圈也微微红了。  
及至快回到公寓他才想起来忘记了一件事情—和解后他答应过替宇都宫新求一张护身符来着—代田城拿出手机给心上人发了条消息，很快就收到了回复，虽然只有简单几个字"我知道了"，还是让他心里乐开了花。

代田城脸上的笑容在打开家门后凝固了—地场卫一脸颓丧地坐在他家客厅里，灯都没开，身边散落着好几只空易拉罐。眼前的画面实在太诡异了，代田城下意识地退回去两步仔细看了看门牌号码，他没走错楼层啊—这里是他的房间，并不是楼上地场卫家—代田城跟地场卫在同一幢公寓租住，相互有对方的备用钥匙，可只是为了防备不时之需，从来都还没有用到过。今天是怎么了，地场卫居然跑来他家里坐着还喝了那么多酒，代田城可不记得《禁止未成年人饮酒法》有被废除掉啊！"这一切该不会是我在做梦吧…"代田城心好痛，难得阿丽刚刚对自己那么温柔，难道都是梦吗？  
"你还要在那里站多久？"地场卫喝完手上罐子里最后一口酒，扬手向门口丢去。  
有点痛—代田城摸了摸被砸到的手背—原来不是梦啊！

"…居然是个学渣…"从地场卫断断续续的讲述中代田城了解到了事情的始末：他从前就知道地场卫梦里总见到同一个少女，他也曾猜想假面舞会上吸引到地场卫注意的姑娘会不会跟那个梦中的少女有什么关系，不过他没想到的是在舞会之前地场卫就曾遇见过人家，更没想到地场卫居然已经了解到了女孩儿的姓名班级和学校。  
"学习这种事情…有时候确实需要一些天赋…"代田城想破脑袋也想不出这种事情该如何开解，只能从"也不是她自己想这样"的方向略为之开脱下—卫自己从来都是优等生，无法接受学渣女朋友也是可以理解的。  
"不，你误解我的意思了。"  
代田城有点儿佩服喝了那么多酒还能保持清醒跟自己对话的地场卫，然后听到他说—"我是不知道该如何跟学习不好的人交往，我对她这样的女孩儿可能对哪些话题感兴趣一无所知。"—开始觉得好友只是看上去像是清醒的实际上已经醉得不省人事了。

月野兔因为不及格的分数而被育子妈妈关在门外好一阵子才放进来，哭闹消耗了她不少体力，于是她决定在晚饭前先睡一觉。梦里弥漫着氤氲的雾气，还有个高大的男子牵着她的手，称她"公主殿下"。起初她以为是梦回到假面舞会的当场，她还像那天一样在他的带领下舞蹈，后来她才发现他并没有带着面具，在一个她靠在他膝上后仰定格的动作后，她才看清楚他的面庞，居然是放学路上捡了她试卷的那个人！而且他的头怎么越凑越近，好像下一秒就要吻上来了一样。  
"不要啊！"月野兔大叫着醒了过来，头上有月牙印的黑猫闻声跃上她的书桌，"喵呜"一声后，静静看着她。  
"还好只是个梦…"月野兔擦了擦额头上的汗水，就听到楼下妈妈招呼开饭的声音了，马上来了精神，蹦跳着下楼去了。


	7. 美奈子

如同曾经的很多个早上一样，月野兔是踩着上课铃声冲进教室的。今天的第一节课是国文，那位很帅的斋藤老师已经开始点名了，他对阿兔的迟到擦边球并没有刁难，还顺便在花名册上划了个圈："月野兔到了。"  
点名结束斋藤训刚准备讲课，班主任樱田老师敲了门进来："不好意思，耽误几分钟时间可以吗？"斋藤训点点头，樱田老师向旁边闪了步让出跟在身后的女孩儿："同学们，这是今天新来的转校生，大家以后好好相处。"  
"初次见面请多多关照。"少女走到黑板前写下自己的名字，"我叫爱野美奈子。"  
"爱野同学就坐月野后面的那个位置吧。"樱田老师指着阿兔后面的位置说道，阿兔也很配合地高高举起手示意。  
爱野美奈子向两位老师分别鞠躬致意后，带着一脸标准微笑向阿兔身后的位置走来。  
"有点儿眼熟呢，我是不是在哪里见过她？"阿兔盯着新同学出神，直到斋藤老师又开始讲话她才收回思绪，放下了举得有点儿酸麻的手臂。  
斋藤老师说道："爱野同学放学后请到我办公室来一趟。十番中学和芝中学用的国文教材不一样，我需要了解一下你的课程进度。"

课间阿兔同奈留一起去洗手间，回来路上奈留神神秘秘地跟她说："我觉得斋藤老师和新来的转校生之间很有问题。"  
"啊？"阿兔一脸懵懂。  
"是的是的！樱田老师并没有介绍她原来的学校，可斋藤老师却知道她来自芝中学，我觉得他们以前就认识了！"又有两位女同学凑上前来，在帅气的老师很可能已经被人捷足先登的状况下，少女们空前地团结起来。  
—不过阿兔在意的不是这些，她脱离了八卦的小圈子回到座位上，问她的新同学："我们是不是…"  
"皇冠游乐厅。"爱野美奈子说出的地名终于勾起了月野兔的记忆："啊，对，是你！是跟元基哥哥讲话那个人。"  
"我当时在跟元基哥哥打听你叫什么名字想跟你认识一下呢，结果转个身你就不见啦。"美奈子向阿兔伸出手来，"现在我们可以交个朋友了吗？"

有新朋友的加入放学后的时光似乎也更快乐了些，月野兔和水野亚美、木野真琴以及爱野美奈子一起坐在十番商店街的休憩处边聊天边舔着蛋筒冰激凌，欢声笑语不断。  
"时候不早了，我该去补习班了。"亚美第一个吃完冰激凌，跟另外三个人打了声招呼，又回去继续学习了。  
"唔…嗯…"爱野美奈子举着蛋筒皱起了眉头。  
"怎么了？肚子不舒服吗？"最会照顾人的真琴最先察觉到小伙伴的不对劲儿，正在跟远去的亚美挥手的阿兔闻声也蹲下身来关切地看着美奈子。  
"不，不是。"美奈子否定了身体不舒服的猜测，但是眉头却皱得更紧了，"总觉得…总觉得忘记了什么事情…"  
"啊—"阿兔跌坐在地，右手的食指指着美奈子，突然的大叫把旁边的路人都惊了一跳。  
美奈子正想伸手指对上阿兔的手指，听到阿兔说出"斋藤老师"身体一僵，"天哪我居然忘记了！"美奈子的叫声比阿兔更高了八度，瞬间起身向学校的方向跑回去。  
"嗳这么晚了老师们也都回去了吧，什么事情明天再说…"真琴也站起身来，扎着大红蝴蝶结的姑娘头也不回摆摆手算是拒绝了她的提议。

美奈子再次回到学校时天色已经不早了，操场边的树木影子拉得好长，办公楼雪白的墙壁也被夕阳镀上了层金红。校园里几乎已经没有人了，她推开国文科办公室的门时，斋藤训从正在批改的作业中抬起头来，就那么看着她。

"老师…"许久等不到人动作，美奈子先开口打破了沉默。当她关上门转回身的时候，他竟已经走到了她面前，居高临下地看着她。  
"你以为我拒绝了芝中学的职位应聘来十番是为了谁？你知不知道传出师生恋对你的名声有多大影响？！"斋藤训一连串抛出的问题，美奈子心下其实都有答案，可她也是身不由己，硬撑着扬起头反问："老师你不是说不喜欢我吗？"  
这反问确实很有效果，听到美奈子如此反问自己的斋藤训气为之一结，半晌说不出话来。  
"转学过来有以象学长照顾我觉得挺好的。"美奈子不依不饶又继续加码。  
"哪里好了？！"许是加码过了触底反弹，斋藤训一下子爆发了："我防的就是他！你信不信今儿你转学过来明儿他就能让全校都知道你跟我有婚约！"  
"嗯…挺像是以象学长会做的事情。"美奈子故作镇定，其实藏在身后的双手，手心已经被汗水湿得透透的了。"也许还会带上'同一个屋檐下'什么的。"  
"一个屋檐下…什么意思？"斋藤训的表情在疑惑的参与下终于柔和了一些，他有很不好的预感，他开始后悔自己曾做过的一些事情了—自己那位堂弟报复心不是一般的强烈，他该知道的。  
"就是字面上的意思啊，我因为某些原因要在以象学长那边借住一段时间，还请老师多多指教…"美奈子不知道自己为什么如此大胆说出这样的话来，有点儿不敢再直视他的眼睛，说着说着就垂下了头去。

斋藤以象回到家发觉同住者的痕迹几乎消失殆尽，仅在桌上留有一张小纸条，上面三个字—"我走了"。直觉告诉他这跟那位名为爱野美奈子的姑娘有关—她转来十番中学本就是他一手安排的，可这剧情发展却出乎了他的意料—于是他拿出手机拨通美奈子的号码。

"你还真是沉不住气啊。"听完美奈子的讲述，斋藤以象做了这么个评价，挂掉了电话。这通电话终于让美奈子从哭泣中抬起头来，注意到已经是华灯初上的时刻了，她该回家了。

事到如今美奈子自然不会再去那位长相清秀的学长家借住了，虽然爸爸妈妈出国旅行没有带她，但家里至少还有亚提密斯陪她。美奈子打开家门，乖巧的白猫迫不及待地跃入她怀中，低声叫着，蹭着她下巴，像是已经读懂了她的失落，努力在安慰她。


	8. 计划不如变化快

月野兔一边打着哈欠一边跟亚美和真琴招手："早上好。"  
"早啊，阿兔。"亚美也招手回应。  
"了不起，今天没有迟到！"真琴眨了下右眼，打趣道。  
"啊…做了个怪梦，醒得早。"又是一阵困倦袭来，阿兔努力与睡神做着斗争—其实最近一直都在做关于那个人的梦，只是昨晚的梦不像之前那么快乐，梦里的人几次欲言又止，似有什么话想告诉她，可惜她没听到最后，突然间感到脚下失重就醒了过来。  
摇摇头努力摆脱梦里阴沉的感觉，抬起头正看到梦中的人迎面走来，阿兔不禁"啊"地叫出声来。  
这声惊叫引得地场卫也注意到了前方的姑娘们，看得出他也有点儿意外—虽然他是故意绕路过来的，但是只要两天就碰上了，还是该感谢幸运之神的眷顾吧。  
"嗨，团子头。要好好用功哟！"少年故作轻松地跟阿兔打招呼，效果似乎不是很好，阿兔气恼地回他："不必你操心。"冲他做了个鬼脸，快速跑开了。

"你们认识？"快步跟上来的真琴好奇地问。  
"不认识！他认错人了。"阿兔还是气鼓鼓的。  
"他穿着元麻布高校的制服…"亚美又回头往地场卫离开的方向看了眼，也来追问："那可是偏差值九十的明星学校啊。阿兔竟然认识那里的学生！他叫什么名字？"  
连亚美都开始八卦了，阿兔有点招架不住，不过也只能回答"不知道"—虽然不算梦里也见过好几次了，可她对他确实还是一无所知呢—这么想着，月野兔内心竟涌起些许失落。

阿兔走进自己班级的教室，准备跟昨天新交的朋友打个招呼，却发现美奈子被一群女生围在中间，连自己的位置都被她们占了去。  
"…斋藤老师为什么突然辞职了？！一定是你搞的鬼吧！？""…昨天放学后你去见斋藤老师都干了什么！老师辞职都是你害的！！"从女孩子们七嘴八舌的叽叽喳喳中，月野兔好容易才提炼出"斋藤老师辞职了"这个讯息，看这阵仗围在这里的女生们正是要找她们心目中的罪魁祸首—爱野美奈子—算账呢。  
"你跟斋藤老师到底什么关系？老实交代！"说这句话的女生声音不大，但是自有一种压力，周围的女生们也一下子静了下来，等着听美奈子回她的话。  
"这个女生不是我们班的吧？"阿兔自言自语着就想上前去—"她们怎么能这么多人欺负美奈子一个！"—被人拉住了，一回头，是好友奈留："阿兔你别去，那个大姐头是青山组组长的女儿，我们惹不起的。"  
"可是美奈子她…"阿兔想挣脱开，奈留却拉得更紧了，两个人正拉扯间突然听见一声巨响，正是从月野兔和爱野美奈子座位所在的角落里传出来的，然后是女生尖利的喊叫—"血！"  
奈留再也拉不住阿兔了，阿兔三两步奔过去挤开人群，只见美奈子座位边的窗台塌了一大块，上面那扇玻璃窗也碎了一地，原本围着美奈子的人们都是一脸不可思议，被围在中心的人却满脸轻松，一边活动着脚腕一边保持微笑："如果我不想交代呢？"哦对了，血当然也是有的，站位靠窗的几个女生被碎玻璃划了些伤口，红殷殷的。

兴师问罪的女生们散去了，美奈子损坏公物的行为学校也是要追究的，她父母出国旅行联系不上，自然就要介绍她转学的斋藤以象前来背锅了—赔笑赔钱之后总算是把人领了出来。  
斋藤以象出校长室第一眼就看到了他的小亚美，刚刚被校长和教导主任轮番轰炸的不愉快马上就抛到九霄云外去了，堆起笑脸迎上来："亚美酱～～我事情处理完了，一起去吃点儿东西吧。"亲昵的称呼让亚美瞬间红了脸颊。  
同亚美一起来的还有阿兔和真琴，她俩带着满身鸡皮疙瘩绕过这一对儿去关心爱野美奈子，这位事件的核心人物用一脸灿烂笑容回应她们，似乎自己刚刚是接受了表扬而不是批评。美奈子似乎兴致非常高昂—"以象学长～我也要去吃东西！还有阿兔和真琴也一起～"—她毫不客气地插入正冒着粉红泡泡的两个人之间，一脸天真地敲竹杠。

斋藤以象跟心上人单独约会的美梦被现实击了个粉碎—敲了他一顿下午茶以后美奈子仍不罢休，引逗着几个姑娘跟她往火川神社去："听说那里的护身符很是灵验，美奈子我最近流年不利，得去请一个来～"  
"是了，我之前说帮亚美请护身符的，都给忘记了！那我们现在就去找阿丽吧！"迷糊的兔子终于想起来还有这茬，双手合什对着亚美拜了又拜求她原谅。  
"阿兔你果然很会交朋友啊，连巫女小姐都搞定啦！"真琴注意到阿兔只称呼巫女小姐的名字，不禁对她的交友能力竖起大拇指。  
"以象学长，我们…"亚美伸手扶住阿兔，试探着问以象。  
"亚美去哪里我就去哪里！"即使有那么多电灯泡，斋藤以象仍然决定迎难而上。

到得火川神社，斋藤以象见代田城和地场卫不仅都在，还另有一个他不认识的男青年—"宇都宫新"—代田城向斋藤以象介绍道。  
"初次见面。"宇都宫新大方讲明来意："之前手下的人不懂规矩，我今天是特地来向火野小姐请罪的。"  
"斋藤以象。很高兴认识你，以后就是朋友了。"以象口上说着客套话，心里对城哥的佩服又深了—自己只是叫他带几个朋友来，他不仅找来的人帅，连出场理由都编得滴水不漏呢！—斋藤以象一边跟新朋友握手，一边偷眼去瞅落在后面的美奈子，丝毫不掩饰自己的得意。  
美奈子身边还站着真琴。真琴因见着宇都宫前辈跟斋藤学长正在说话所以没有上前，此时美奈子接到以象挑衅的眼神儿，便拉过真琴耳语了几句，真琴脸色立马不好看了，径直走上前来，停在代田城面前："是你打伤前辈的？"

火野丽刚刚放学，急急换了巫女服出来待客，却见庭院里一派剑拔弩张。她虽一头雾水，也只得勉强拿出东道主的样子来调停一二："这位是阿兔的朋友吗？这是怎么…"边说边走到正在对峙的两个人身边，更巧妙地移动位置，隐隐将代田城护在身后。  
宇都宫新本是陶醉于真琴对自己的在乎一时忘了动作，现下见对面都来了帮手，自然不能让自己喜欢的女人吃亏，伸过手将真琴揽入怀中，矮下身子把脑袋搁在她肩膀上，用无限魅惑的语调说道："小真，没事儿啦。之前有些误会，现在误会已经解开啦，我们都是朋友了。"  
"可是…"可是后面的句子真琴再说不出来了，她说着"可是"时候想转过头看着宇都宫新，竟正正好好将两片粉唇送到了他的唇边—"天哪！这是我的初吻啊！"—真琴瞪大了眼睛，不止因为自己无意间的投怀送抱，更因为，她的宇都宫前辈竟没有推开她，搂着她的手臂，好像收得更紧了呢。

"团子头，我们又见面了呢！"地场卫对围观朋友的虐狗现场没有丝毫兴趣，不管是刚认识的宇都宫新，还是鼎鼎大名的斋藤集团董事长家的公子，亦或是从巫女小姐那儿得了点儿好处就忘乎所以的老友，包括他们的女伴儿们，都已经从他眼中消失了，他只注视着月野兔，"我叫地场卫，虽然不是初次见面了，以后还是要请你多多指教。"  
阿兔条件反射地握住他伸过来的右手，回应道："我叫月野兔，请多多指教。"  
肌肤接触的瞬间，有许许多多画面在脑海中闪现，两个人都愕然望向彼此，想要从对方眼睛里看到答案。

还站在鸟居下的爱野美奈子目光扫过眼前的一对对，转身，悄悄离开了。


	9. 婚约者们

"小卫？"爱野美奈子叼着冰棒棍棍问刚挂了电话的月野兔，声音有些含混不清，语气却不带一丝疑问—小兔子脸上的红晕已经足够说明问题了。  
"嗯。"阿兔回应的声音细弱蚊蝇，倒不是害羞，而是不知该怎么抉择—她原本已经答应美奈子放学后一起去逛商店街，现在又接到了阿卫的约会邀请—她其实不想给人留下重色轻友的印象的。  
"那你还磨蹭什么，快去约会吧！"美奈子咧嘴一笑，拍着阿兔肩膀表示大度。  
跟阿兔说过"拜拜"，美奈子先去五班找亚美，果不其然五班的同学告诉她亚美已经赶去补习班了。从五班出来迎面就碰上了真琴，美奈子喜出望外刚想打招呼，眼睛的余光瞟到校门口一个高大的身影，仔细一看果然是宇都宫新—不用想一定是来接真琴的—美奈子只得吞下话到嘴边的"一起去逛商店街吧"，改为"男朋友已经来了哟，还不快去～"真琴脸颊上浮现出害羞又幸福的红色，冲美奈点点头，跑掉了。

美奈子放弃了在商店街闲逛的打算，来到了火川神社。  
"巫女小姐！护身符不灵，我要退货！"美奈子一脸阴沉地将自己那枚护身符—作为友情的证明，阿丽送给她们一人一枚—拍到神社售卖物品的窗口前，柜台后的巫女面对这一幕哑然失笑，想了想，将美奈子请到了茶室中。

火野丽不紧不慢地烧水、洗茶具，直到把茶泡好，才开口问美奈子："你当真要退护身符么？"同时把茶碗递向美奈子。  
美奈子接过茶碗，一时无言—毕竟拿人手短吃人嘴软，哪好再提什么退货，刚刚也不过是一时冲动，才说了那样的话。  
火野丽见美奈子不答话，继续说了下去："火川神社的护身符，历来是以护佑平安为先，近来也不知是哪里起的传说，说能保佑恋爱遂心，倒是多了许多年轻女孩儿来光顾。"  
"怎么是传说呢，真琴、亚美和阿兔，可不是一个个…"美奈子没说完，阿丽自然也知道她要说什么。

说起来，火野丽和月野兔相识也不过两月左右，后来又认识了阿兔带来的水野亚美、木野真琴以及现在正坐在她对面的爱野美奈子—就在这短短两月间，月野兔和地场卫、水野亚美和斋藤以象、木野真琴和宇都宫新，俨然已经是一对对热恋中的情侣了，只有爱野美奈子，仍然形单影只。

阿丽正在想怎么继续开解，美奈子又说话了："你们都有了恋人，只有我…婚约者不知所踪不说，连个桃花影子也不见…"  
"婚约者？"火野巫女顾不得否认美奈子把她也划在有恋人的范畴，对美奈子所说的"婚约者"表现出了极大的兴趣。  
"啊…我没跟你说过吗？"美奈子抿了口茶，"别看我这样，我可是订过婚、有人家的女孩儿哦～"

兴许是憋久了急于诉说吧，美奈子将自己跟斋藤训的瓜葛竹筒倒豆子全倒了出来："他是藤堂屋的大少爷…"  
藤堂屋是京都乃至全日本都排得上号的有名的歌舞伎世家，美奈子的外公是藤堂屋的弟子，外婆也随着丈夫涉足古典演艺，从事日本舞踊表演。美奈子小时候曾经跟随外公外婆生活过一段时间，也学了点儿皮毛，还有了个"藤间零华"的艺名。也是那时候懵懂之中由长辈们做主跟藤堂屋当家人的长孙斋藤训订下了婚约。  
没多久美奈子就转回了东京的学校，重新跟随父母生活，京都那些人和事，有时候想起来，她会觉得就像是梦一场。  
直到几个月前，藤堂屋的当家人急病过世，原本的家元—也就是斋藤训的父亲—成为藤堂屋的新当家，袭名"小松信九郎"十代目。对藤堂屋来说这些自然是无比重要的大事，连美奈子这样边缘的关系者都去参加了法事和袭名仪式，然而这时候最该担负起责任的长子长孙斋藤训却不知所踪，斋藤家找遍了他的学校、公寓，找遍所有他可能去的地方也没找到。

"你的婚约者就这么失踪了？"阿丽给美奈子的茶碗里续上热茶。  
"不。"美奈子颔首致谢，"两个月前他出现了。他回到本家被盛怒的老爷子一顿家法后打出门来，随后就出现在了东京。我甚至还见过他。"美奈子一口饮干茶水，"然后他又消失了。"

阿丽沉默了，不知该怎么安慰美奈子。她讲述的时候故作着轻松，可阿丽就是能听出来她话语里的失落。思忖半晌，似乎也只有交换经历，用"共情"来寻求治愈了："其实，我跟你一样。我也有婚约在身的。"  
"代田城？"美奈子流露出殷羡之意，阿丽无奈苦笑，她觉得美奈子一定是看出了她对代田城也并非无意，可有时候，不是两情相悦就万事大吉的。  
"他父亲和我父亲是东大的同学，毕业以后还在同一个律师事务所工作过一段时间，关系很好…  
"…小时候我们两家经常周末一起出游，他一直很照顾我。后来即使父亲工作越来越忙，母亲也坚持和他母亲相约，我仍能同他一起玩耍。再后来因为父亲经常不着家，母亲越来越忧郁寂寞，身体越来越差，最终郁郁而终了。母亲过世不久父亲把我带去一处大宅子，那时候我才知道，代田家是声名显赫的政治家家族，代田城的父亲更被认为是既定的自民党党魁接班人，我的父亲一直都在利用我接近他家，这次居然利用我丧母之痛年幼无依，说动了代田夫妇，为我们订下了婚约…  
"我痛恨父亲的这种做法，从代田家回来后就搬来了神社和爷爷相依为命。"  
"所以你才对代田城这样若即若离？"美奈子一脸恍然大悟，虽然相识时间还短，她也看过几次了，阿丽和代田城面对彼此时那种想接近却又顾虑重重最终只能无限深情尽付背影的纠结。"既然你们都钟情于彼此…"  
"我不会让父亲如愿的，他害死了母亲，还妄想掌控我的人生，我不会妥协的！"火野丽几乎是用喊的说出这番话来，眼神里却没有与语言相匹配的坚定，更多的是犹豫和彷徨。  
"某种程度上说，我们是同志啊…"美奈子起身又蹲下，抱住阿丽，艳丽的夕阳透过纸窗洒在她们身上。


	10. 纪念日

木野真琴坐在银座的西餐厅里，接过侍者递上来的大束红玫瑰，满眼疑问望向桌对面的宇都宫新："今天这又是…"  
"今天是我们的五十天纪念啊！"宇都宫新的回答让真琴又是感动，又是哭笑不得。  
—今天是木野真琴和宇都宫新交往五十天的纪念日，也是他们在火川神社庭院中当众初吻的五十天纪念。

看着侍者有条不紊地布置餐具，真琴的思绪飞到了五十天前那个晚上。

那天他们从火川神社出来跟其他人道别的时候，宇都宫新一直搂着真琴的肩膀不放开，起初真琴还以为他是要在其他人面前装样子—毕竟都当众亲吻了，如果告诉别人他们并不是男女朋友关系，即使面对的都是善意的好奇目光，也足以让人尴尬了—直到他突然停下来，扭过真琴的肩膀与她面对面，说："真琴，请和我交往吧！"  
"嗳？"真琴还清楚记得自己当时的震惊程度，在她看来，宇都宫前辈帅气又温柔，绝对是很多女生的理想类型，而自己经常因为力气大被说成是怪力女，一向跟恋爱没有什么缘分—虽然自己是妄想过跟宇都宫前辈婚礼的情景，可妄想成为现实还是太有冲击力了。  
"我…我都吻过你了，还是当着那么多人的面，我一定会负责的！"宇都宫新说这句话的时候脸都红了，但目光里却是不容置疑的坚定。  
"其实是我…"真琴想说明明是自己不小心，想让前辈不要因为顾虑自己而揽下来，后半句话竟又被一个深吻堵了回去。  
"我喜欢你，真琴。"在路人们各色目光的焦点中，宇都宫新的声音温柔得真琴的心都化了，"做我的女朋友吧。"  
"嗯…"

"你在想什么呢？前菜都上来了，快吃吧。"宇都宫新拿手在真琴眼前晃了晃，唤回她的思绪。真琴小声为自己的失态致歉，双手下意识地摸上脸颊，不出所料的高温。  
"想什么呢？脸都红了…"宇都宫新一口喝干了刚倒好的餐前酒，话音里弥漫着浓浓的醋意。  
"啊，饮料就可以。"真琴忙着回答侍者的问询，没来得及第一时间安抚爱吃味儿的男友，他便继续说了下去："是不是又在想你的二梃木学长…不可以这样哦，你现在是我的女朋友！"  
真琴一迭声地跟侍者解释着："他性格就这样，爱开玩笑，不要介意啊…"暗下决心要赶快找时间跟他解释清楚。

离开餐厅时还是那位侍者，一直把他们送到门口，真琴看着那人一副"我懂我懂"的笑容，实在是觉得"跟宇都宫新把话说清楚"这件事已经迫在眉睫不能再拖了—以至于她忙于盘算如何开口，根本没注意自己的男朋友一路上都买了点儿啥。

"你进来，我有话跟你说。"在自家门口，真琴向宇都宫新发起了邀约。  
"真琴的家嘢？好棒！"刚一进屋，我们的青山组少组长就像脱缰的哈士奇一样撒开了欢儿，这里看看那里摸摸，不住声的感叹："这是真琴的沙发！真琴养的花！真琴的水杯，真琴的…"  
真琴顶着一脑门儿的黑线，一个枕头扔过去，屋里终于清静了。"你给我坐那里坐好，我去泡个茶来跟你说话。"

喝着真琴亲手泡的花茶，宇都宫新乖得像只金毛，眨着无辜的大眼睛看着她，真琴差点儿迷失在这双深红色的眼睛中，连忙强制自己别开头去，清了清嗓子进入正题："前辈…请不要再用二梃木学长的梗儿了…"  
"为什么…"  
"因为…因为…"真琴觉得自己的脸又开始发烧了，那几个字就在嘴边可吐出来却又那么艰难。  
"因为什么？"在真琴完全没有察觉的情况下宇都宫新移动到了她身边，跟她再一次面对着面，距离还在不断缩小。  
"因为…因为我喜欢的是前辈啦！"真琴闭上眼睛，鼓足勇气一口气说完，"我不喜欢二梃木学长了…"  
"那你以前喜欢过他！"  
"那时候还没认识前辈嘛！"  
"那你发誓你认识我以后就只喜欢我一个人了！"  
"嗯！我认识前辈以后就只喜欢前辈一个人！"  
"以后也只喜欢我一个人！"  
"以后也只喜欢…"真琴猛地睁开眼睛，察觉自己好像上了他的套。  
"真琴？"宇都宫新的声音在真琴头顶很近的地方响起，近到真琴觉得他一定听得到自己高速的心跳声。"真琴，抬头看着我。"他的声音又变得非常非常温柔，非常地能蛊惑人心。  
"嗯…"真琴努力做着心理建设，一点一点抬起头来，然后就彻底被他深情的眼神捕获了。  
"听到真琴亲口说喜欢我真好，我超开心哟。我最喜欢真琴了！我宇都宫新，这辈子最爱的人，就是真琴了！"  
"前辈…"  
"怎么还叫前辈呢…"  
"新…君…唔嗯…"

从深吻后的缺氧状况中回复过来的真琴发现自己的男朋友不在面前了，四下看了一圈儿，他从洗漱室里探出头来，"真琴快来看！"  
"看什么？"真琴一头雾水走进洗漱室，宇都宫新向她展示着他刚摆好的洗漱用品—牙刷杯、牙刷、毛巾、浴巾…全都是成对的情侣款—真琴惊讶得说不出话来，他竟牵起真琴的手又走到卧室里，让真琴看床头情侣款的卡通连体睡衣，还一脸邀功请赏的表情。

轮流洗漱泡澡后，真琴任由男朋友给自己套上比他小一号的连体恐龙睡衣，任由他把两个人的床铺并在一起，待他忙完立马躺进被窝，把被子高高拉起来遮住头面开始数羊。  
"真琴…"宇都宫新温柔地呼唤着她，然而真琴攥住被子的手抓得更紧了—她告诉自己一定要抵制住他的诱惑。  
"真琴。"宇都宫新的声音转了方位，真琴感觉身旁的床褥好像也有些变化，猜测他是躺在了自己身边。"真琴，以后我们就是彼此的家人了。"  
太犯规了—真琴在被子下面默默湿润了眼眶。  
"让我代替你因为飞机失事去世的双亲照顾你吧。"  
"呜…"真琴几乎要压抑不住自己的声音了。  
"嘛～又说漂亮话了呢。其实是我自己也想要有个家。"真琴感觉宇都宫新似乎又往自己身边凑了凑，还有一只胳膊搭在了自己身上。  
"我没告诉过你吧，我跟你一样，也是无父无母的人。  
"青山组现在的组长，是我的叔叔。我母亲生病去世后不久，父亲因为太悲痛而不够警惕，遭人设计在帮派火拼中身负重伤，没多久也追随妈妈去了。因为我还年幼就由叔叔继任了组长。  
"叔叔虽然疼我，但他忙于帮派事物，对我的关注也很有限，我的婶婶和堂妹似乎不怎么喜欢我，所以我就借升学进可以寄宿的音乐学校的机会，离开了那个家。  
"直到我认识了你。  
"我见到你第一眼就告诉自己，这就是我想要共度一生的女孩儿。"

"…小时候老爸爱跟我讲他跟妈妈认识时候的情形，把老妈夸出花儿来了，我当时可鄙视他了…  
"…我现在能理解父亲了…"  
宇都宫新的话音讲着讲着逐渐低下去了，最后只剩下呼吸声。真琴小心翼翼地拉下被子探出头来，看着男朋友丝毫不设防的睡颜，心头像是被什么柔软的东西击中了一般，有种幸福的微痛。


	11. 烟花与偶像

"我不是不想回答你的问题，是我自己对'前世'的了解也很少啊…"代田城带着地场卫来询问关于"前世"的问题，斋藤以象一脸无奈表示他其实无可奉告。  
"你去年休学不是说要去解决'前世恩怨'吗？你总不会告诉我说你只是中二病发了吧？"代田城穷追不舍。  
"哈哈，哈哈。不是不是，当然不是。"  
"嗯？"  
"哎呀…其实我自己也只是模模糊糊有点儿印象，其他都是斋藤训告诉我的…"  
"阿城，谢谢你的好意。可是根本没有证据证明我跟以象的'前世'会有什么关联，就算以象都记得也不一定对我有帮助。小兔子那边我自己想办法吧。"地场卫看出了斋藤以象的敷衍，起身准备告辞。  
"啊啦啊啦，好像被人看扁了呢！"以象也站起身来，气氛一时紧张起来。"虽然我不知道我们的'前世'有没有关系，可是我知道有人一定知道。我还知道那个人一定知道唤醒前世记忆的方法。"  
地场卫准备离去的脚步停住了。  
"不过我现在还不知道斋藤训人在哪里，我也找了他很久了，目前没有任何线索。"  
"那不还是等于白说么…"代田城也坐不住了。  
"是啊是啊～话说前世这么虚无缥缈的东西记不记得又有什么关系呢？珍惜眼前人才是最重要的吧！我这里有下个礼拜花火大会最佳席位的票哦～带上你们的女朋友一起来吧！呐，连宇都宫那家伙的票我也准备了呢，就拜托城哥转交啦～～"

没能从斋藤以象那里得到什么有用信息的地场卫绕路到月野家打算送出了票子就回家，没想到竟被月野夫妇留下一起吃晚饭。  
"我家阿兔迷迷糊糊的，阿卫你可要多多照顾她啊。"  
"那是当然的，请伯母放心。"  
"阿卫你准备什么时候跟阿兔结婚呢？毕业了就直接结婚吗？"育子妈妈看地场卫越看越喜欢，恨不得他现在已经是自己家女婿了，羞得阿兔满脸通红，低下头去努力吃饭。  
谦之爸爸也被育子妈妈的话吓了一大跳："妈妈你开玩笑的吧！我不要阿兔这么早嫁出去啊呜呜…"  
"爸爸，姐姐能跟阿卫哥这么优秀的人交往简直是个奇迹，当然要趁他还没改变主意赶紧结婚咯，是吧妈妈？"人小鬼大的进悟君竟教育起爸爸来，还得到了育子妈妈的表扬。  
"伯父伯母放心，我一定会一直对阿兔好的！至于什么时候结婚那还要看阿兔的意思…"  
地场卫这一记甩锅阿兔完全无力招架，猛扒几口饭想装作自己很忙避开话题，差点儿呛到自己。  
"小兔子，当心点儿，慢点儿吃。"地场卫一边递了杯水给阿兔，一边动作轻柔地抚上她后背，轻轻拍着帮她顺气。  
"爸爸你看…"育子妈妈眼里都快冒出爱心来了。

同样从斋藤以象那里得了花火大会票子的另外一位帅哥邀请心上人的过程就曲折多了，自知直接邀约一定会被拒绝的代田城第一时间就把票子交给了地场卫，直到花火大会当天见到身着浴衣的阿丽，才总算放下心来—月野兔果然不辱使命成功邀到美人儿了。  
"阿丽去约会不用惦记爷爷，晚点儿回来也没关系哦～"火川神社的宫司大人笑眯眯地嘱咐孙女。  
"爷爷…"火野丽想了想还是放弃了泼自己爷爷冷水，转而对代田城说道："我是应阿兔她们的邀约才决定去参加花火大会的，你不要自作多情哦。"  
"是，我知道。"代田城保持着微笑向阿丽伸出右手，"大小姐，请允许在下今天以专职司机的身份陪在您的身边。"火野丽犹豫片刻，还是把手叠在了他的手心上。

火野丽和代田城到场的时候，其他几对已经都到齐了，真琴做了许多好吃的，阿兔正吃得不亦乐乎。  
"美奈子呢？没一起来吗？"阿丽看遍四下都没见到美奈子，走到阿兔身边询问道。  
"唔…美…不…"阿兔嘴里塞满食物，连话都说不清楚了。  
"就要开始放烟花了哟，快回自己位置上吧不要错过精彩瞬间哟！"斋藤以象不由分说地将阿丽推回到代田城身边。  
河滩上的地面布满小石子，总是不平整的，阿丽又是被斋藤以象用力推回来的，一个没踩稳跌进代田城怀里也是很正常的事情了。  
代田城扶住差点儿要跌倒的阿丽，指尖隔着薄薄的浴衣触到她充满弹性的躯体，更有一股少女特有的体香扑面而来，他几乎要陶醉了。靠着残存的理智代田城将火野丽扶起来，说出的话已是有点儿结结巴巴的了："没事儿吧？没事的话…看…看烟花吧…"  
"嗯…"火野丽低声回应，她本以为自己会如往常一样对接触自己身体的人条件反射般拳脚相加，然而刚刚，她几乎整个身体扑在他怀中，她竟没有一丝讨厌的感觉，甚至，还有点儿…

…  
"阿丽你没事吧！摔着哪里了？疼不疼？"  
"呜呜…膝盖…"  
"我帮你吹吹。呼～呼～痛痛统统飞走啦～"  
"呜呜…城哥哥…抱！"

啊…那是多么久远的记忆了啊—阿丽惊觉自己竟然还有渴望拥抱的过去—不过似乎也并没有太过久远，毕竟她还清楚地记得那天他温暖的笑容，记得他抱着自己送回父母身边时，自己赖在他身上不愿下来，被双方的父母好一阵取笑。

阿丽偷眼看去，代田城红着脸颊目不斜视—他是在害羞吗？—正想着开幕的烟花已经升空了，阿丽听到侧前方真琴的声音："果然一定要跟心上人看一场夏日盛开的花火，青春才没有遗憾啊！"紧接着是宇都宫新的明知故问："那真琴你的青春现在还有遗憾吗？"阿丽听不到真琴的回答，转头看去，竟见她一脸娇羞闭目抬头，宇都宫新微微弯腰，就快要吻上真琴的粉唇了。  
阿丽慌忙转头不敢再看，转过头的方向上，斋藤以象同水野亚美微仰着头一起看着烟火，可那姿势—亚美站在以象身前，娇小的少女被他整个搂在怀中，紧紧的。借着花火的亮光，阿丽在亚美脸上也看见了幸福的红晕，身处其间的亚美，怕是根本已经不知道自己在看些什么了吧。  
"小卫，烟花真好看！明年我们也要一起看烟花哦～"阿丽再一次循声望去，阿兔抱着地场卫的手臂，整个人都快挂在男朋友身上了。阿卫连声应是，目光并不去看漫天绚烂的焰火，一直地，一直地看着他的小兔子，一举一动，都不想放过。  
似乎有目光落在了自己身上，阿丽猛地回头，果然见代田城正看着自己。被抓包偷看的代田城慌忙转回头去，脸颊更红了，连耳朵似乎都要烧着了呢！差点儿就要触摸到阿丽衣角的手一时间也不知道该往哪儿放了—真是的，浴衣为什么不能有个口袋呢—代田城心想。  
正手足无措间，指尖突然传来温暖又柔软的触感，代田城用力看了又看，终于确定了牵着自己的，正是火野丽的右手—她虽然目视前方没有看他，可他看到了她嘴角上扬的弧度，不由得也微笑起来。  
感受到自己握住的那只大手也用力握住自己作为回应，火野丽开始考虑起自己的固执究竟是否正确了。

回到神社时时钟刚刚走过十二点，阿丽发现自家爷爷不仅没睡，还精神奕奕地守在电视机前。  
"啊啊！小Mina终于出来了！好可爱啊！！"火野宫司对着电视一阵傻笑，都没注意到自己孙女回家来了。  
"喂喂…那个，电视上那个…"阿丽也顾不上跟爷爷计较了，目光都聚焦在电视画面里那个熟悉的身影上。  
"那个，应该是爱野美奈子吧。"


	12. 试镜会

暑假，午后，皇冠游乐厅。正喝茶聊天中，月野兔突然爆发出一阵惊叫："嗳嗳嗳，美奈子成偶…"  
"嘘！小声点儿！"爱野美奈子隔着桌子就扑上来直接捂住她的嘴，"这是秘密！"  
被捂住嘴的小兔子说不出话来，只能用写满了"为什么"的眼神询问原由。  
"阿兔你不知道吗？少女偶像Mina的宣传词是'梦幻偶像'，除了身高体重外，通常要公布的生日、出身地这些信息，统统保密！"真琴担负起了科普的重任，"网络上现在很多讨论组都在热议Mina的真实身份呢。大概是新型的宣传手段吧？"最后这个问题是询问当事人美奈子的。  
"嘛，宣传手段…也许吧…"美奈子放开阿兔回到自己位置上，尴尬地笑了笑—因为"日常行为过于放飞担心被粉丝看到影响形象"这种理由被隐姓埋名"工作与私人形象彻底分开"这种事情真是说不出口啊！  
"啊啊，时间快到了我该去电视台了。"美奈子一口气喝干杯中剩下的饮料，跟阿兔、阿丽和真琴说声"抱歉"风一样地卷出门去。  
"爷爷要是知道他的偶像其实是这个样子不知会作何感想…"火野丽以手支额，轻轻地摇了摇头。

美奈子踏进国营电视台的大堂，带着优雅的微笑享受着来往工作人员接连不断的"Mina，加油！"的鼓励，然后她发现自己迷路了。  
"啊…电视台为什么造得和迷宫似的呢？刚刚还那么多人怎么现在一个人都找不到了…谁来告诉我试镜会场到底在哪里啊…"这么边牢骚边在大楼里晃荡，突然听到熟悉的声音—"美奈子，这边这边！"  
美奈子四下张望，在楼梯的转角处发现了一枚蓝发的小脑袋，"嗳嗳？亚美怎么是你？"  
"快跟我来吧我路上跟你说。"

"…什么？所以这片子是斋藤集团投资的？"  
"嗯，没错。以象学长问我要不要来电视台参观，我听说你也参加试镜，就想来帮你打气也不错。"亚美微笑着鼓励美奈子，"加油！快去吧，马上就轮到你了。"  
美奈子谢过亚美，深吸口气调整好心态，听到助理叫到"23号，Mina！"又回头冲亚美笑笑，推门进去了。

会议室当中一张椅子，那是参加试镜者的座位。椅子对面是一排桌子，桌后面坐的便是制片人、导演之类的评审了。美奈子扫了一眼评审席，果不其然，评审席最中间的位置上，那个一脸得意洋洋的，不就是资方代表斋藤以象吗！

自我介绍、问题应对、情景表演，惯常的套路后，美奈子安静坐在椅子上，等待评审们的点评。  
"嗯…很好，各方面都很好。可是…"导演话说一半，皱起了眉头，"资历太浅了。我们这是个大制作…"言下之意就是是美奈子作为完全没有演戏经验的新人，让她担纲女主对资方来说太过冒险。  
美奈子嘴角不由得漾起了笑意—还以为会被如何刁难呢，只能挑出这个毛病的话，那相当于女主角已经是自己的囊中之物了嘛！—果不其然，斋藤以象坐直身体，准备发言了。  
然而被人抢了先—"Mina小姐既成熟又天真，虽然是新人但是很有演技，我倒觉得是这女主角的不二人选呢！"—美奈子循声望去，评审席最边上的年轻男子摘下墨镜，正微笑看着自己。  
相当帅呢！—美奈心想，眼睛都亮了不少—被帅哥夸奖总是让人心生欢喜的。  
"我怎么不知道，我斋藤集团投资的剧要按照一个无名小卒的喜好选角了？"斋藤以象刻薄傲慢的音调将美奈子的注意力拉了回来，看清楚小少爷面现愠色，美奈子有点儿急了—斋藤以象这个人喜怒不定，本觉得他一定是支持自己的，可现在半路被人抢了风头，难保他不会迁怒。万一他出言反对，那自己可就前功尽弃啦！想到这里，美奈子敛了笑容，绷紧神经紧紧盯住斋藤以象。  
斋藤以象已经转头去看制片人了—是的他甚至都没有看一眼那个年轻人，完完全全地不将人放在眼里—制片人连忙开口打起圆场："以象先生言重了，Ace他…他只是发表点儿个人看法嘛，毕竟他是已经决定好的男主角人选，在女主的选角问题上也是有点儿发言权的，有点儿发言权…"  
原来他就是Ace啊！美奈子想起自己接到试镜通知时经纪人的话—"这次的男主已经决定好是最近超级活跃的'最上A'啦！他可是当下少女们的梦中情人呢！"—不过也只是一闪念间，毕竟现在更重要的是自己能不能得到女主角之位这件事。  
"如果我说想换掉这个男主角呢？"斋藤以象笑眯眯地看着制片人，渐渐地，制片人额头上渗出了不少汗水，顺着鼻梁眼角流下去，也不敢去擦—前期的宣传和目前已经准备好的材料安排好的活动投入了多少啊！这时候要换角的话—制片人心中飞速地权衡着，想在尽量短的时间内找出对自己最有利的方案。  
"你…"角落里传来拍桌子的声音，是Ace。  
不过他话刚开头就被斋藤以象一阵笑声截了去。"哈哈哈哈，天野先生我跟你开玩笑呢！都这个时候了我怎么会那么任性要求换主角呢？何况Ace君被那么多女性迷恋着，我又跟收视率没仇。我其实觉得我们的男主角眼光很不错呢！"斋藤以象若有深意地看了美奈子一眼，"我也觉得Mina小姐很适合出演女主角琳达。"

一番有惊无险后，美奈子同亚美坐在电视台附近的一家咖啡厅里，一边翻着剧本，一边闲聊。  
"斋藤以象真是个恶魔。"美奈子挖起一大勺冰沙送进嘴里，"你是没看到啊，导演、制片人一个个被他欺负的，啧啧。"  
"他跟主创们起冲突了？"亚美拧起眉头，眼睛里写满了担心。  
"冲突？没有没有，他单方面欺负人而已。"  
"哦…"很明显地，亚美大大松了口气。  
"我说亚美啊，"美奈子居然放下了勺子，一脸严肃地看着亚美，"你也不用这么明显地把'除了男朋友别人都不关心'写在脸上吧？"  
"啊啊？"亚美红了脸，惊慌地否认，否认的居然是："谁是我男朋友啦！？"  
"斋藤以象啊。"  
美奈子觉得亚美的脸有点儿过于红了，开始怀疑她是不是发烧了。不过美奈子认为这个问题丢给现在刚刚推开店门的那位处理更好，站起身来招手："这里这里！"

美奈子已经走了有一刻钟了，斋藤以象点的冰咖啡里冰块的棱角也开始圆润，亚美终于鼓起勇气问道："我们…是男女朋友的关系吗？"  
"嗯？"斋藤以象怎么也料不到自己等待的居然是这样的问题，准备去端咖啡杯的手也停在了半空中。  
"我…虽然学长是问过我…"具体的问题内容亚美似乎有些不好意思复述，"…可我还没有答复啊！而且，而且我们既没有牵手也没有接吻，这…这算是在谈恋爱吗？"亚美说得急切又认真，尤其最后的问题，配上微红的脸颊微张的小口，斋藤以象竟感觉自己是被诱惑了。  
斋藤以象猛灌几口冰咖啡稍压了下心头的邪火，正想借机正式拿下"水野亚美的男朋友"这一称号，却见他的小亚美开始收拾起东西来。  
"对不起，以象学长，我要去一趟图书馆。"亚美一边往包里装着辅导书一边说道，"我要去搞清楚'恋爱'究竟是什么。"  
在亚美起身的那一刻，斋藤以象终于恢复了行动力，伸手拉住她的手臂："我跟你一起去。"


	13. 夏日风暴

夏日的暴雨总是来得猝不及防，刚刚还晴空万里，瞬间就乌云密布雷声大作，真琴刚把摆在门面外的鲜花都收进来，豆大的雨点就砸了下来，砸在雨棚上砰砰作响。  
路上的行人们也被雨点砸得措手不及，很多人没有带伞，四下找着躲雨的地方，一位姑娘就这样一头扎进了这家鲜花店来，真琴仔细一看，竟然还是熟人—"阿兔？"  
"真琴？！"团子头的姑娘放下手臂瞪大眼睛，"你怎么在这里！？"

"…我从前学校的一位学姐刚嫁到这里来，她现在和老公去度蜜月，索性我暑假也没事做，就来帮忙看店了。"真琴把阿兔带到门面后的休息室里，一面帮她擦着身上的雨水，一面解释道。  
"是这样啊…"  
"我从小就梦想以后能开一家这样的花店，也算是提前实习…你还是换件衣服吧，这都湿透了，继续穿着会感冒的。"  
阿兔顺从地脱下了外衣，里面的裙子湿的不多，便没再脱了。真琴将她被淋湿的外套撑起挂在空调下风处，在柜子里翻来翻去，最后还是拿了自己的外套递过去，"你那个裙子太…太凉快了，空调房里还是多穿点儿吧。"  
真琴话音刚落，阿兔瞬间变了脸，大哭起来，也不知道是真琴的哪句话戳到了泪点。

真琴又是让座又是泡茶忙活了半天，阿兔坐在窗边的卡座捧着冒着热气的姜糖水，改大哭为啜泣，慢慢道出了原由—她今天本是出来与阿卫约会的，但是就在开始下雨前他们吵了起来，所以才一个人在雨中慌不择路。  
"哦…"真琴有些了然阿兔为什么会穿那样成熟性感的小裙子出来了，女孩子为了在心上人面前更加美丽而打扮是天经地义的。  
"你们为什么吵起来的呢？"真琴本以为不过是些情侣间常见的小矛盾，有心引逗阿兔说出来，再加以排解，结果阿兔说的话差点儿让她咬掉了自己的舌头。  
阿兔说："因为他喜欢的只是前世的我，阿卫他喜欢的根本不是月野兔这个人！"  
"前前前…前世？"真琴一脸怀疑地伸手摸上阿兔的额头—阿兔她，真的不是发烧说胡话吗？或者是太贪睡了做起了白日梦？  
"你们不是好奇为什么精英高中的精英学生会看上我这种学渣吗？答案就是他看上的根本不是我月野兔，而是前世的月亮公主。"阿兔说着说着，泪水又溢满了眼眶。

"小兔子…"街道对面的角落里，寻人而来的地场卫看着一边跟真琴说着什么，一边又哭了起来的月野兔，心像是被人攥住了一般，他用力按住胸口，也不能让那疼痛减轻分毫。那张泪颜他在梦里看过太多太多次了，每次他都极力想抬手帮她拭去泪痕，可手指却似有千斤重般，一点也不听使唤。不过现在可不是做梦啊！为什么还不上前去抱住她呢？地场卫甩甩头抛开随着回忆缠绕上来的无力感，迈开腿冲过了不足十米的商店街小路—  
与送货归来的宇都宫新撞个满怀。

两个大男人撞在一起的动静引起了门店内两人的注意，两个人不约而同地起身，真琴刚想出来看看男朋友摔的重不重，阿兔冲着地场卫哭喊起来："你还跟着我做什么！我不是你的倩妮迪，你走开呀！！"  
"阿兔…"地场卫伸手想去推门，门内的月野兔仿佛受伤的小动物样直往真琴身后躲，这一幕让他刚触到玻璃门的手瞬间失去了更进一步的力气。  
"吵架了？"宇都宫新捡好雨伞，走到地场卫身边。  
地场卫不答话，但看这架势，宇都宫新确定自己猜的八成没错。  
店内真琴一边安抚着月野兔，一边回头冲男朋友摇头，宇都宫新明白她是叫他们先不要进去，跟地场卫说了句—"小哥，我们去那边的咖啡厅坐坐？"—也不管人答应不答应，手上加劲，直接给拖走了。

"…我最近总忍不住会想他喜欢的到底是月野兔，还是'有倩尼迪记忆的女孩儿'。是不是只要是倩尼迪的转世，他就一定会爱上？是我，或者不是我，对他来说是不是都一样？"地场卫被宇都宫新带走后，月野兔从真琴身后走了出来，望向男朋友离去的方向，一口气抛出好几个问题，真琴无从作答，两个人都沉默了下来。

地场卫一直不发一语，宇都宫新便自作主张替他点了双倍意式浓缩。等咖啡端上来后，青山组的少组长直奔主题："你们为啥吵架的？"  
"…我也不知道。"地场卫实话实说。  
宇都宫新撇撇嘴，低头啜了口咖啡，承认自己问题问的太没有技术含量了—地场卫要是知道为啥而吵架的话怕是就吵不起来了吧。  
"恋爱中的小姑娘啊，是不讲道理的。"比地场卫大不了几岁的年轻人摆出一副长者姿态，开始传授人生经验了，"不过你只要买好花和礼物再多准备点儿甜言蜜语，将'我爱你'这件事情好好传达给她，就一定没问题啦！"  
"…"地场卫虽然直觉这样套路不好，但他毕竟缺乏经验，一时竟无可反驳。看着宇都宫新真诚的表情，地场卫相信他不是在消遣自己而是真的想要帮忙的，所以片刻的犹豫后他决定将事情从头讲起："你相信人有'前世'吗？"

"她走了？"宇都宫新回到店里时候真琴已经开始打烊了，他的问题得到真琴的确认后便挽起袖子上前帮忙去了。  
多一个人帮忙工作自然加快许多，全都收拾完后真琴抬头看了眼墙上的挂钟，还不到六点。"我去换个衣服，前辈你在这里等我一下。"真琴边说边走到后面更衣室掩上了门。虽然宇都宫新跟真琴说过可以直接叫他的名字，可真琴还是习惯用"前辈"来称呼他，最后宇都宫新也便放弃纠正她称呼这件事了。  
宇都宫新正对着面前的一株粉玫瑰发呆，更衣室里的人忽然问道："你跟地场君聊得怎么样？他真的…真的喜欢的是阿兔的'前世'吗？"  
宇都宫新没有直接回答真琴的问题，而是反问道："前世或者今生，有什么区别吗？"  
真琴换完衣服走出更衣室，一脸疑惑看着宇都宫新，不知道自己的男友为何有此一问。她皱起眉头想了又想，依然无法想象阿兔的心境，摇摇头照实说："我不知道。"  
宇都宫新上前两步抱住真琴，先在真琴仰起的俏脸上印了个吻，才说出自己的想法："我听人说'灵魂不灭'，既然灵魂不灭，那不管前世和今生，都是同一个人。他们不过是自寻烦恼罢了。"宇都宫新也是这么跟地场卫说的，可是那位高材生并没有接受这种暧昧的说法，在这方面他跟他的小女友一样钻牛角尖，他坚持要找回前世的记忆，他认为那个名叫斋藤训的男人能够帮到他，还托宇都宫新帮他寻找斋藤训。只是个寻人的任务，青山组的少组长自然不会拒绝。  
"不说他们了！"宇都宫新突然提高的声调将一室的淡淡忧伤一扫而空，"小真，我们晚饭吃什么？大阪烧？寿喜锅？拉面？还是炒饭？"  
"前辈的心思只在吃上吗？"真琴小拳头捶了下男友的胸口，嗔道。  
"真琴的料理真的非常美味，是其他地方的料理完全完全比不上的！"  
"我想想…那就海鲜烩饭吧？可是前辈需要陪我去买材料哦。"  
"万分荣幸！"  
两个人就这么关门落锁，一边商量着烩饭的配料，一边离开了。


	14. 回心转意？

"各部门注意！我们今天要拍摄的是男女主角首次相遇的回忆场景，琳达独自一人来鞍马山游玩，在这个神社求了签，签刚放入水池，被打伤的怪盗A就闯了进来，后面还有反派在追他。琳达让怪盗A藏在暗处，给追来的反派指了个错误的方向，骗过了他们。"导演宫藤是个大嗓门儿，即使在贵船神社的小院落里大家站得都很集中，他也像往常那样大声地布置着任务，"美术组抓紧时间布置现场，摄影调校器材，先拍一条测试带！"

美奈子当下主演的这部《黎明女神的婚礼》是国营电视台这一季的主打剧，讲述在一家婚纱店工作的十名少女努力奋斗在感情和事业上都达成理想的女性励志剧，从导演编剧摄影到场务都是久经考验之人，拍摄起来既好也快，四五点钟就结束了大部分的工作，只剩下预示着男女主角缘分的签纸在水中徐徐展开显出文字这个镜头，导演一直不甚满意，还在反复试验。  
虽然已经结束工作的人们可能是出于不想被认为"不专业"而一直没有散去，但并不影响他们三三两两聚在一起谈天说地。美奈子装着若无其事的样子向着神社中宫踱去，躲避着饰演男主角的最上A的靠近。半路上A被饰演反派的几个演员围住搭话，让美奈子暗暗松了口气—自从合作开始，A就一直找机会接近她，即使她说不想惹上绯闻也依旧我行我素，让美奈子很是头疼。

"我们的女主角也来求桃花么？"  
"啊，不。"美奈子条件反射般地否认过后，才看清楚跟她说话的是剧组里几个年轻的助理。美奈子后知后觉地发现自己正站在拜殿前方，挡住了别人参拜，赶忙往旁边让了让，示意她们自便—这贵船神社中宫供奉的是结缘之神，原作者正是因为这一点才选择让琳达和怪盗A在此相遇—剧组尽心尽力努力实景拍摄剧本中的每一个场景，捎带着也给剧组人员谋了点儿小福利，平日这里参拜的队伍可是一直排到参道末尾还不算结束的。  
"桃花运吗？我只要求到的不要是烂桃花就好。"美奈子看着虔诚参拜的小姐姐们，心想。

"Cut！"精益求精的宫藤导演终于拍到了满意的镜头，一声令下，场务们开始迅速而有序地收拾东西，跟随演员而来的经纪人们也拿起自家艺人的物品，有些手脚麻利的已经迈步向着神社外走去。  
美奈子却仍驻足在原地。  
"美奈子？"经纪人小姐投来询问的目光。  
美奈子忙堆起笑脸："泽渡姐姐我第一次来这里，想在附近再逛逛…"  
泽渡小姐没听完就摆出"我懂"的表情，上前递了瓶水给美奈子，交代了两句："别耽误太久，求完签就去上山路上看到过的那家枕流亭找我们，川床料理可是这里的夏日名物哦，一定要来尝尝。"  
"嗯，我知道了。"美奈子乖巧地点头道。

剧组的人很快就撤了个干净，连A都被导演抓走不能来打扰美奈子了。阳光开始泛起暖黄，喧闹过后的神社又恢复了本来的模样，美奈子重新净手、参拜、求签，这次不是做戏，是发自内心的祈求着—出乎意料竟顺利抽到了"大吉"之签！签文里先是写"好事将近"让美奈子忍不住遐想，看到后面又有"春宵苦短"却让她暗自讪笑—现在自己孤家寡人一个，跟谁春宵苦短来哉？会是…那个人吗？  
被签文勾得心神荡漾的美奈子由着傍晚的山风带路，信马由缰走去，回过神儿来发现天色已经暗了不少，自己竟无意间偏离大路，跑到了山涧旁边。美奈子心下暗叫糟糕，慌忙回头已辨不清来时之路，正在考虑是不是该放声呼救，忽感觉有视线落在自己身上—"谁！谁在那里！"—美奈子猛地转身迎向视线来的方向。那边树丛枝叶交错，似是掩藏着个人影，她却看不真切。  
许久没有人回答，只有风吹树叶之声在山间穿梭。美奈子壮起胆子从地上捡了一块石头："你是什么人？快出来！不然别怪我不客气啊！"边说边扬了扬手，作势欲丢。树林里的人终于说话了—"是我"—一个对美奈子来说既熟悉又陌生的声音。说话的男子出声同时拨开枝条走了出来，天边那弯刚升起的月亮穿过树冠恰好将一束光映照在他身上。  
美奈子手里的石块滑落在地，"咕噜噜"滚出去好远，一颗少女心怦怦直跳，发自肺腑想要呐喊："这里的签，也太灵了点儿吧！"

来人正是十番中学的前教员，突然辞职失踪让众人几个月都遍寻不到的斋藤训，也是美奈子看到签文后心中遐想的对象。

斋藤训本是不想现身的，但见美奈子刚才气势惊人，他并没有把握她不会真把石头扔过来—并且依她的脾气，若不搞清楚情况怕是不肯善罢甘休—于是便改了主意打算直接请求她为自己保密。斋藤训从树丛中出来后便向着美奈子站的位置走去。"你求了签？"—说这句话的时候他已经走到了美奈子面前，他见美奈子左手里紧攥着一张皱皱的签纸，心下对她的来处便有了八分定论，"求到好签了吗？我看看。"说着伸出手想去拿那张签纸。  
"啊！不行！"从斋藤训现身起一颗心都系在他身上的姑娘终于恢复了神智躲闪起来，两个人一个要抢一个不给还要努力在这山涧边的狭窄之处站稳脚跟，动作便都不太大，若是此刻有外人在看，可能更会觉得是情侣间在调情打闹。  
"你跑来贵船本社求签，就那么想要夫君回心转意吗？"斋藤训现在做的是AD（助理导演）的工作，今天来鞍马山录制节目自然提前做好了功课，再念及美奈子和自己的关系，突然忍不住出言调侃于她。  
"什么？"美奈子再一次躲过斋藤训伸向自己左手的魔爪，不知是不是被他说的话所影响，整个脸都红了起来，"谁想求你回心转意啦！"  
"贵船神社供奉的原是山林水泽之神，第一个来求姻缘的是平安时代的一位女诗人，她向神祈求让她的夫君…"  
美奈子胡乱挥舞着双手打断他的话："八嘎！反正我才不是来求这个的！"  
美奈子嘴上兀自强硬，心下却已经虚了。只听剧组的女孩儿们说这里求姻缘灵验，她可不知道竟是求这种事情的！求了签就算了，偏偏还被当事人抓了现行，他会怎么想自己呢？美奈子心里慌张脚下便不稳了，被一处凸起的石头绊了下差点儿跌倒。只差一点点就拿到了签纸的斋藤训连忙收回手来托住美奈子，而在收手前他刚刚将那签纸从她手指间拨开，这一下谁都没捏住那张纸，它就这样被山风带着，晃晃悠悠向下飘了段距离，落进了溪水里。

签纸落水了，失去了目标的斋藤训看着自己搂在姑娘腰间的手臂终于意识到了不妥—他是要请求她为自己保密不要向斋藤家告发的，怎么就不自觉调戏起她来了呢？他今天脑子又进水了吗？怎么意志如此薄弱了？是被眼下的平稳生活消磨了精神了吗？…  
并不知道斋藤训脑子里想了些什么的美奈子见他迟迟不放开自己，心里又气又羞—气的是他不告而别又突然出现，一点儿也不顾及自己的感受；羞自然是因为他离得太近了，她现在几乎是整个人趴在他怀里。美奈子曾无数次幻想过自己被他抱在怀里的情境，真的被他抱住的当下还是感受到了百倍于幻想的冲击。美奈子偷偷将脸颊贴上斋藤训的胸膛—她的婚约者，她从十岁起就知道未来将成为她夫君的这个男人的胸膛—隔着一层薄薄的衬衫，美奈子听到了他的心跳，跳得还很快哩！

…  
"美奈子，以后你就是阿训的未婚妻了，他要是欺负你的话你尽管跟我说。"  
"母亲大人，儿子惶恐。儿子怎么敢欺负她。"

"哟哟，师弟（师兄），你那个小未婚妻…今天晚上…嗯？"  
"胡说什么！对她…我可没兴趣！"

突然被记忆中那张冰块脸惊到的美奈子不由得颤抖了一下，这一下也将斋藤训从神游中唤了回来，两人触电般用力推开彼此，一时间相隔的距离竟扩大了好几米。

"…你，你是来这里拍外景的吧？"觉得自己该拿出点儿年长者的镇定来的斋藤训在脑海中奋力搜刮着话题。  
"嗯…嗯。是，是现在在国营台播的电，电视剧。"美奈子话突然说不利索了。  
"差，差不多。我们组是来拍综艺的，我一个人留下来收拾道具。"


	15. 藤娘

"没找到人？"斋藤训处理完做节目搭流水素面水渠的竹筒和木架，在山脚下的停车场看到美奈子正倚在车前等他，便知道她那些同剧组的同事们没等到底。他心里有些过意不去，嘴上却不肯温柔一点："我说了叫你早点走的。"  
美奈子委屈地嘟起小嘴："我想帮你点嘛…"  
看她这副可怜样斋藤训也不好再说什么了，毕竟她是为了帮他才耽误到这个时候的，如果没有她的帮忙，他可能要一个人干到后半夜。  
"上车吧，我送你去酒店。"斋藤训严格实践女士优先的原则替美奈子拉开副驾驶席的车门，美奈子回他以一个甜极了的微笑，他却像完全没看见一样，弯腰从座位前的储物箱里翻出一顶印有NTV字样的帽子扔到她头上，"我想你应该不想惹绯闻。这帽子我没戴过几次，干净的。"然后就绕到另外一边上了驾驶席，发动了汽车。  
美奈子默默带上帽子，偷偷撇了撇嘴，心里暗暗吐槽："就算是你一直戴着的，我也不嫌弃啊！"但他有一点没说错，她现在事业刚刚起步，确实不能招惹上什么绯闻。

"过了前面那个路口就到我们住的酒店了，你在这里放我下来吧，我走过去就好。"  
"警惕性还挺高的？"美奈子听到斋藤训难得地夸了下自己，还没来得及笑，就听到他又开始损起来："可是你都没发现酒店对面有狗仔在蹲守吗？"  
"咦？"  
"知道酒店的后门怎么去吗？"斋藤训一边把狗仔的位置指给美奈子看，一边问到，"还有，门口除了门童好像还有个人，看起来像是你们剧里那个…"  
"A。"美奈子看清那个人的同时脸瞬间垮了下来—若是只有狗仔，她干脆大摇大摆走进酒店也没什么大不了的，最多说她脱队几个小时，没有其他实锤，也翻不起什么浪花；可是若被拍到跟A单独见面，那恐怕是要上明天的头条了。  
斋藤训径直将车开过酒店，车速平稳，等着美奈子发话。  
美奈子咬了半天嘴唇，下唇都咬到快没了血色，才开口："你住在哪里？我今晚在你那里躲一夜吧。"  
"东京。"  
"嗯？"  
"我这种小角色可没人给安排高级酒店住。"

"所以，你还是叫你家经纪人小姐到后门接你一下吧。"  
美奈子内心好一番天人交战，驾驶座上的男人都有点儿怀疑是不是自己声音太小她没听见，才终于听见她说："我跟你回东京。"  
斋藤训扭头看了美奈子一眼，虽见她一脸认真，还是忍不住想叫她再好好想想："别开玩笑…"  
"我们在京都的戏份今天已经拍完了，本来就计划明日一早就回东京去的。"  
"可是…"斋藤训还想再努力一把说服小姑娘。  
"没什么好可是的，你要是不答应我就把遇见你的事情告诉以象学长。"  
这话一出轮到斋藤训脸色难看了，虽然她把已经答应过他的事情又拿出来讨价还价不够君子，可她本来就是姑娘，他都能想象得到她说着"不是君子又怎么样"的嚣张表情。她就不知道他是为了谁才东躲西藏的吗？

…  
"我的理想，就是公主能和王子在一起，幸福永远。"  
"我的理想，就是实现你的理想。"

"美奈子的理想，是成为能为大家带来快乐的超级偶像～大家都要支持我哟～"

不是决定过了么，这一次，我不要再成为你前进路上的绊脚石，可是…  
算了，总好过给那个什么A送上门去吧—斋藤训踩下油门，加速向出城的方向驶去。

斋藤训在离开京都市区前的最后一个加油站停了一下，补充燃料的同时也给自己和美奈子买了晚饭—虽然时间上来说应该算是夜宵了。  
"咖喱鸡饭团可以吗？"斋藤训冷着一张脸仿佛有人欠了他很多钱。  
"可以可以。"美奈子并不以为意，沉浸在"他记得我的口味嗳"的遐想中自得其乐。  
斋藤训看着一脸傻笑的姑娘，实在想不通她是怎么聚集起那么多粉丝的，摇摇头，三两口把自己那份饭团吃完，又开车上路了。  
美奈子一边吃着饭团，一边看着未婚夫专注认真的侧颜，心里忍不住夸赞起自己争取到这一夜相处的机智来。

…  
"请问，训先生在吗？"金发碧眼身穿传统芍药纹和服犹如洋娃娃般可爱的小姑娘站在京都四条松竹座的后台入口，怯生生问道，惹来一票人围观，却并没有人回答—都看呆了。  
小姑娘还以为是自己没说清，便补充道："他艺名是小松四郎，不知哪位师兄认识他？"边说边深鞠一躬："麻烦师兄们帮忙传个话，就说零华来向他辞行。"  
"啊，你说的是藤娘吧？"终于有个皮肤黒黑的小哥反应了过来。  
"藤娘？"

美奈子打了个冷颤醒过来，看了下时间，已经是后半夜快三点了。  
"冷吗？"斋藤训察觉到她有些瑟缩，抬手将车内空调的温度调高了两度。"虽然是夏天，后半夜气温也比其他时候低。你睡相那么不老实，小心着凉。"  
"哦，谢谢。"美奈子拉了拉盖在自己身上的男式外套，把脸埋进领口，只剩下两个眼睛看着他—她可不敢跟他说自己打冷颤不是因为温度低，而是梦到了—

…  
"藤娘？不，我要找的是训先生啊。"美奈子被一群师兄簇拥着往舞台的登场口去。  
"没错没错，就是藤娘。"有人替她撩起帘子，指着舞台中央正手持紫藤串踊跃舞蹈的女形让她看。

当时美奈子所见那位"藤娘"正是由七代目小松四郎—也就是斋藤训—所扮演的，美奈子因为妈妈临时改主意提前一天要回东京，就一个人跑来剧场向未婚夫辞行。  
美奈子到现在还记得他表演结束看到自己时那像是要吃人的眼神，推着她来的那些师兄们见机不好早散了个干净，美奈子又是害怕，又不敢哭出声打扰演出，强抑着恐惧跟在斋藤训后面往休息室去。  
后来美奈子才知道他那天出演的是集合了京都几个世家的年轻演员的面向年轻观众的企划，那些被问询的都不是藤堂屋的人，所以不认识她—所以才敢如此恶作剧般带她去看他的藤娘。不过现在美奈子倒是想谢谢他们，让她看到了自己之前从未见过的他的另一面。

…  
休息室里，斋藤训按部就班拆掉头饰、假发、洗去脸上和手上涂的白颜料，渐渐又恢复了原本英挺的面容。  
没了外人的七嘴八舌，美奈子渐渐放松下来，竟不觉得他有多可怕了，还壮着胆往他身边蹭了好几步，甚至拿起梳妆台上他刚卸下的珠花把玩起来。  
"藤娘是紫藤花化身的精灵，"斋藤训看了她一眼，回头擦去眼角最后一抹红，招手让她到自己身边坐好，替她挽起发髻，"而藤花象征着她的爱恋和思念…"他把剧目的内容和沿袭娓娓道来，讲完的同时，美奈子的发型也完成了。然后他扶住美奈子的双肩，让她面对镜子坐好，从她手里抽出珠花插在刚完成的发髻上，"很衬你。"

回忆里，镜中的自己已经有些模糊了，美奈子记得清楚的却是那人只着中衣半敞胸膛的模样。那时候尚且年幼的美奈子只觉得他那个样子很好看很好看，现在想来，那可能是她初次领教到"性感"这个词的内涵。  
好像那天有拍照来着？美奈子突然记起自己是带着相机去的，打着主意要拍照留念来着。可是照片放在哪里了呢？唔，等回到家要好好找找。


	16. 偶像Mina的危机！？

美奈子是在大清早不到六点的时候到达自家门口的，没想到竟有人已经等在了那里。  
"你是怎么知道我家地址的？"那人摘下墨镜露出脸后，美奈子可以说是大惊失色了，慌慌张张四下张望，看哪里都像是藏着摄像头的样子。  
"你放心，我甩开狗仔一个人过来的。"来人马上保证道，可惜美奈子并不相信他。  
最终还是绕路去了下便利店的斋藤训赶到才打破了僵局。感受到自己出现当场对面暴增的敌意，斋藤训先附在美奈子耳边安抚了下—"放心吧有我在。先进去，这里不是说话的地方。"—然后朗声向霸住大门的少年做了这样的自我介绍："敝姓小松，在Mina父母出门旅行的这段时间负责照顾她。"

最后一个进门的斋藤训关上门后用指尖在门锁处虚画了个字母"K"，虽然他有注意遮住前面两人的视线，但画完才意识到这屋里还有一只猫在观察他—也只能随它去了。  
"赶了一夜路，快去休息吧。"斋藤训把美奈子推进卧室，顺便在各处都转了一圈，关上了所有朝向屋外的门窗还拉起窗帘，做完这一切转身进厨房，从印有便利店名字的购物袋中掏出各种食材洗切起来。  
五分钟，十分钟，十五分钟过去了…  
"我…我是最上A！"一直被晾在一边的A终于憋不住了—他从进门后一直在观察另外两人，想看出这个突然冒出来的男人和美奈子究竟是什么关系，他隐隐感觉得到美奈子对他的信任和依恋，可这个自称"小松"的男人却是那么深不见底，一丝破绽也不露，专心扮演着临时监护人的角色。A吼出了开场白，又有点儿犹豫了—他昨晚在京都的酒店门口等到十一点没见到美奈子，也想到了她可能会从后门进入，结果去敲了美奈子房间的门后，经纪人泽渡告诉他美奈子临时决定连夜回东京，当时他就惊出了一身冷汗，还以为是自己的计划已被拆穿，于是连忙遣散狗仔们连夜飚车回东京来准备表演Plan B—A现在则犹豫着不当着美奈子的面这个Plan B是否还有足够的效力。  
恰在此时从美奈子房间薄薄的门扇后传来几声微不可闻的声响，鼓舞了A—是了，她虽然没在看着，她一定还是在听着的！她一定能听到自己的表白的！  
A为自己的这个发现而狂喜着，稍稍按捺下心口的悸动，刚开口—"我喜欢…"—被超响的"咚"的一声菜刀敲击案板的声音所打断。  
"你都摸到了Mina家里了，应该也知道她的真名了，还拿自己出去招摇的假名来糊弄人，嗯？"  
"我…"看着那个逐渐接近的男人，A真的有点儿气自己的爹妈没把自己生得个头高一些，以至于现在在气势上根本比不过对方。

阿多尼斯—也就是时人所说的最上A—也不知道自己是怎么离开美奈子家的，脑袋浑浑噩噩地只管往前走，直到经纪人焦急的声音传入耳中，才如梦方醒，聒噪的蝉鸣声猛地在耳边炸开，周围的景色一瞬间恢复了实感。  
"…A！A你没事吧？"  
"啊…石野先生…"阿多尼斯好不容易才将双眼聚焦到一处，整个视野都被一脸焦急的经纪人石野悟所占据，不由得缩了缩脖子。  
"发生了什么事？你进去后怎么就没了动静，我打你手机也打不通？"  
"啊，我没事，就是…"—咦？！—话到嘴边阿多尼斯发觉自己几乎已经忘记了刚刚那一个小时内发生的事情：起初他在美奈子家门口等她，等到她以后呢？好像有个男人跟她一起回来的，那个男人说自己姓"小松"，然后他们就一起进了屋子，再然后呢？他怎么什么都不记得了！  
"你跟美奈子说了'那个'吗？"经纪人石野追问道。  
"我…我不知道…"  
"真是邪门儿，从你进去后我就越来越觉得不安，窗户里也看不到人，就仿佛屋里根本是空的一样。我左等右等也等不到你的信号，所以没…"石野知道备用计划也落空了，但他不甘心就这么无功而返，低头盘算起还能制造点儿什么样的新闻，"不然我现在把记者叫来吧？就写'少女偶像Mina家疑似曝光，并在附近目击到最上A的身影'…"  
"不，不要！"阿多尼斯慌忙按住经纪人先生已经握住了手机的右手。  
"A你…"石野悟眉头皱得更紧了，"你不会真的喜欢上她了吧？"  
"我，我只是不想做人太卑鄙了。说到底我丢了代言跟Mina一点儿关系也没有，都是那个斋藤以象搞的鬼。我，我不能为了自己硬拉无辜的人下水…"阿多尼斯越说越觉得自己说得没错，胆气壮了声音也稳了下来，"我想通了，我要堂堂正正靠自己的实力赢回来。"  
"可是…"—有干劲儿是好的，但对手背后可是那个斋藤集团啊—石野悟止不住的担心。  
"没什么可是的，我已经决定了。我们回去吧。"  
石野悟盯着自己尽心力捧的当红小生最上A的脸盯了足足十秒，深深叹口气，接受了他的决定。

"我做了点吃的，先垫垫肚子吧。"斋藤训礼节性地敲了敲美奈子敞开的房门，说道。  
"嗯，好。我差不多也收拾完了，马上就来。"美奈子将最后一件衣服叠进行李箱，拉上拉链，又看了眼紧闭的窗帘，然后起身来到餐厅。  
"那个A明显想要拉着你炒作，今天他没能得手，不知道后面还会搞出什么事情来。"斋藤训一脸严肃，生怕美奈子不理解事情的严重性，她一边吃着饭，他一边说教着，"目前还不清楚除了他还有多少人知道你家的地址，所以最近你暂时不能回家来了。等下我先送你去朋友家，后面…"斋藤训说到这里，手机响了下，是一条短信，看过短信后他叹口气继续说道，"后面找你的经纪人商量吧。我的休假请求被驳回了，制片人说没有人手可以替换，叫我下午必须上岛。"斋藤训从随身带的便签本上撕下一页，写下一串数字，递给美奈子，"…这是我的手机号码，"  
美奈子犹疑着，最终还是接过了写着电话号码的纸，她有点拿不准—这个男人，这个曾说过对自己"没兴趣"的男人，现在如此关心自己，自己是该开心吗？  
"虽然海岛上很可能收不到信号。"  
—抑或者，他只是因为那一纸婚约，所以觉得对自己应负起责任？  
"你自己照顾好自己，我工作结束马上就回来…"  
—真是的，怎么突然这么温柔起来？我可是决定好要成为一个有魅力的女人让你对我刮目相看的，你这样都打乱我的计划了啦！  
"在我回来前如果有解决不了的事情，你可以去找以象…"  
—让我去找斋藤以象？我没听错吧，你就不怕我把你的行踪透露出去吗？  
"毕竟圈子里的人都以为他是你的庇护者。"  
—混蛋，我美奈子是那种需要人庇护的柔弱小女生吗？  
斋藤训还要继续说些什么，美奈子开口打断了他，"我会小心的，先送我去月野家吧。"—真是的，这个男人啊，总是自说自话就替人家决定了，至少下一步的目的地我自己来选吧。  
斋藤训盯着美奈子看了几秒，他很快就意识到应该是他的喋喋不休惹来了反感。虽然还有很多放心不下的想要交代的，可是她若听不进去，那也是白费功夫。"对不起。"他是发自内心地感到抱歉，原本在口袋中握住什么的手也放开了。  
可这话在美奈子听来，就更有点儿衬托她"不知好歹"了，于是愈发不想跟他说话了。  
一时间两个人都沉默了，默默地吃完早餐，斋藤训默默去刷碗，美奈子默默去房间里拖出行李箱和亚提密斯，默默在玄关集合，斋藤训用眼神询问，美奈子点头表示一切齐备。  
斋藤训握住门把的手停了片刻，才扭动把手。美奈子从他身边路过向外走去，擦肩而过的瞬间，斋藤训终于还是下定了决心："这个你收着，如果情况紧急，只要握住它，我就会来到你身边。"  
美奈子的目光在他手心上晶莹剔透的冰凌状耳坠和他的脸上来回徘徊—他什么意思？这东西挺好看的做礼物确实不错，可是握住它他就会出现是怎么回事？这么魔幻的设定？那刚刚因为亚提密斯偶然掀开窗帘所见到的光怪陆离的景色确实不是自己眼花，也是他弄出来的？天呐，他究竟是什么人？


	17. 倩妮迪

一个人迈入月野家的美奈子先是被育子妈妈吓了一跳—愁坏了的育子妈妈见到美奈子仿佛抓到救命稻草一般哭诉了半天女儿如何闭门不出如何食不下咽—待到进了阿兔房间又被满地满屋的玫瑰花惊得合不拢嘴—也下不去脚—甚至连对斋藤训的身份的猜想课题也暂时搁置了。  
"都是阿卫送的？"美奈子一边询问，一边小心翼翼挪出一条通向阿兔床边的小道。  
"嗯。"月野兔有气无力地应了声，又把头埋回了枕头里。  
"你生日也过了，七夕也过了，这是送的哪门子花？还这么多？"  
阿兔没有回答，不过美奈子在花束的赠言卡上找到了答案，十几张赠言卡，有一大半都写着"对不起，小兔子"，另一半也是差不多的意思，诸如"原谅我吧，我爱你"之类的。

"你们前世就认识？你是月亮上的倩妮迪公主？他是地球王子，叫什么…安迪米欧？"美奈子一边听月野兔自述，一边整理着房间里的玫瑰花—有些都焉了，应该送来有好几天了，美奈子将它们拆散开来，留下其中还算好的修剪一下插在瓶子里，比较新鲜的则还是就着原包装摆着—"你这儿花瓶太少了，我叫真琴送几个过来吧。"  
"嗯…"月野兔应得没精打采，她可能只是肯定美奈子前面的问话，美奈子权当她答应自己的安排了，拿起手机就发了消息出去。"我们都是在梦里了解到前世的事情的。原本我只当那是自己的白日梦，后来发现他也做着相同的梦，发现我们的梦能相互印证，才觉得事情可能没有那么简单。加上阿城前辈和以象前辈都说，前世是真实存在的。"  
月野兔可能是觉得让美奈子一个人忙活不太好，也起身来帮忙，两个人就这样一边侍弄鲜花，一边说着话。

美奈子从阿兔的叙述中了解到了地球王子和月亮公主前世的爱恋—彼时月球上竟有人类存在，还有个王国，名为银色千年，而那时的地球也是一个完整的国家，称为黄金帝国。  
那是不知何年何月的遥远过去，在那遥远过去的某一天，银色千年的小公主倩尼迪禁不住对地球的向往，私自闯入了邻国，直奔王宫花园而去。  
—"倩妮迪公主常从月球的监视器里看地球，她称地球为'那个蓝色玻璃珠般美丽的星球'。她特别想到地球来亲身体验一下，她想看大海，还想触摸那些月球上没有的花，比如玫瑰之类的…"  
吸引小公主的不止是花园里的玫瑰，还有花园的主人，黄金帝国的王子安迪米欧。第一次踏足地球的小公主很快就被人发现了，安迪米欧阻止了卫兵们将倩尼迪当作刺客来对待，他温柔又得体地招待了她，他送了她很多玫瑰，末了她说她该回去了的时候，他邀请她下次再来。  
—"梦里大多数都是约会的场景，通常是在王宫花园里，也有几次是舞会之类的场景。不过梦与梦之间并不连贯，顺序好像也是混乱的，我分不清哪些是相同的场景，哪些又不是。"  
"前世今生，心意如一，多浪漫啊！"美奈子笑道，她想要这种美好发生在自己身上还羡慕不来，实在不理解居然有人会为这个吵架？  
"一开始确实很美好，后来他总有意无意拿我和倩尼迪比较，就没那么美好了…"  
"对哦，你刚刚一直用'她'来指代倩尼迪公主，你是不认同她是你的前世身份么？"  
"与其说不认同她是我的前世，不如说不认同自己居然是她的转世吧。我这样普通的姑娘，成绩又差，又没什么优点，我觉得自己配不上她，也配不上阿卫…"月野兔说着说着，又开始哭了。  
美奈子忙绞尽脑汁搜刮安慰的话语："你别，别哭啊！一样转世了，你不是倩尼迪，阿卫也不是安迪米欧呀！你就当自己普普通通谈了个男朋友呗。"  
"我也想这样啊！可是阿卫他，他在寻找觉醒前世记忆的办法，他在找斋藤老师！"  
"嘛，他只是想跟你多点儿共同语言吧…"美奈子顺口帮地场卫开脱着，话到一半突然意识到阿兔刚好像提到了"那个人"的名字，"你说什么！斋藤…老师？"  
"就是教了我们几天国文科的斋藤老师啊，以象学长说他掌握着我们前世的秘密。"  
美奈子呆住了—前世的秘密，魔法般的能力—自己的未婚夫居然有这样的设定？那他说对自己"没兴趣"是不是看不上自己这个"普通的人类"的意思啊！亏自己还想着要提升魅力什么的，他本就比自己年长很多，这再加上前世的阅历，自己这种黄毛丫头，他肯定是不会看在眼里的。美奈子一时自怨自艾起来，认为在斋藤训眼里自己一定是"靠着一纸婚约缠住他的女人"这种形象，一时间话也不说了。不过可巧她叫的花瓶快递到了，阿兔跟真琴说起话来，没有人注意到她的沉默。

斋藤训刚踏上无人岛的海岸就连打几个喷嚏，同来的AD投来关心的目光，他摇摇头表示不要紧。然后他掏出手机，果不其然信号已经没有了。他又点进电话和消息应用，没有新通讯，说明至少在他离开服务区前，她没有找过他。"没联系就说明没问题，反而是好消息呀。反正已经给了她紧急联络的工具了。"—斋藤训如此说服自己，收起手机，挽起袖子，搬起砖来。

真琴将宇都宫新的"灵魂不灭"理论跟阿兔讲了一遍，阿兔承认不管是真琴说的"灵魂不灭"还是美奈子说的"转世就是新的开始"都有各自的道理，理智上她明白自己吃"过去的自己"的醋很可笑，可感情上她既无法将自己和倩尼迪完全割裂，也无法当作同一个人。她承认自己既想要阿卫今生的爱也想要安迪米欧前世的情，但又觉得自己这样太贪心了，觉得自己霸占了属于"倩尼迪"的那份感情，是不道德的。  
也正是这份矛盾让她无法坦然面对地场卫，让她敏感、多疑，对他的每句话每个字都思来想去，让她画地为牢封闭起自己。  
"我觉得阿卫不是这样的人。他坚持给你送花道歉，不就说明他心里是有阿兔你的吗？"真琴温柔地牵起阿兔的手，"你可以把你的心思，你的困扰都讲给他听，我想他一定不会让你失望的。"  
"可是…"阿兔还有些迟疑。  
"你要是不放心的话，我们先去火川神社求个签吧！听从神明的指引！这样可以了吧！呐呐，美奈子你说是吧？"  
美奈子被叫到名字才回过神儿来，也不知道她们前面说了啥，看真琴冲自己猛使眼色，便只管点头应是，想来，她们是安排好了什么吧。

月野兔在真琴的拖拽下半推半就出门来，育子妈妈看到阿兔终于肯出门了，连连感谢女儿的朋友们。  
三位少女肩并肩离开月野家，没看到身后矮墙上，一白一黑两只猫咪望着她们，头凑在一起，仿佛在低语。


	18. 安迪米欧

青山组接了地场卫寻人的任务，将近一周过去没有丝毫进展，宇都宫新只好厚着脸皮来找地场卫退还定金。  
"我知道没这么简单的，我也没期望你能很快就找到他。"地场卫将桌上的信封往宇都宫新的方向推回去些，"这些不是定金，是给大家的辛苦费，毕竟不能让人白干活吧。"  
宇都宫新张了张嘴，最终还是将钱收了起来，没有说什么。  
木野真琴适时地端着调制的饮料过来，缓解了场面的尴尬，借着真琴的由头，宇都宫新换了话题，问地场卫："月野那边你打算怎么办？总不至于一天找不到斋藤训你就一天不跟她和好吧？"  
"是啊，阿兔现在天天把自己关在家里门都不出，你就这么放任不管吗？眼看就快开学了！"真琴也追问道，比起宇都宫新，她的口气可不怎么客气。  
"我…"地场卫皱起了眉头，"我天天送花求原谅，她一直不肯见我，我也没办法啊…"  
"那我问你，你可是真心喜欢阿兔？"真琴又逼近了一些，逼得地场卫差点儿仰过去。  
"当，当然是真心的！"  
"真心到你愿意为她做任何事？"  
"这要看…"  
"不是杀人放火，也不犯法。"  
"我愿意！"  
"行了你们出来吧。"  
地场卫看着从真琴卧室里出来的两对男女，深深有一种踩进圈套的感觉。

"希望卫君不要生气，我们都是阿兔的朋友，也是你的朋友，我们只是想为朋友做些事情，只是想为解决朋友的困扰出一份力。"蓝色短发的姑娘来到地场卫面前，郑重地跟他讲。  
"亚美你不用这样，他要是敢不领我们的情…"有一头茶金色卷发俊美如女孩儿的少年话说一半儿迎上蓝色短发的姑娘回转的目光，乖乖闭了嘴。  
"我看了很多心理学的书籍，都认为两性关系中沟通是很重要的，"亚美回过头继续说道，"沟通能消弭分歧也能促进感情，相反拒绝沟通则会导致误会加深乃至决裂，因此我认为你们现在需要的正是面对面的沟通。我将这个结论告诉了他们—我是指在座的除你以外的各位—以后，出于保证沟通效果，保证行动对你和阿兔之间的关系是起积极作用的目的，我们设计试探了你。为此我向你表示歉意。"  
"我能理解，"地场卫点了点头，"是我该谢谢你们如此关心我和阿兔才对。"  
见地场卫如此反应，大家脸上都浮出了笑意，暗暗松了口气。  
"我也想跟阿兔好好沟通，可她现在对我避而不见，我也…"  
"这你就放心吧，我们已有安排。"有着一头乌黑长发的火川神社巫女上前一步说道。  
"只是还需要一个计划实施的契机…"走在最后的代田城点出他们现在还欠一点儿东风。  
真琴的手机响了，她收到一条来自爱野美奈子的消息。"契机这就来了呢！"真琴看完后笑着说，将手机递给众人传阅。  
"那么，我现在就回去做准备了。"火野丽鞠躬告辞。  
"我陪你。"代田城也随她而去。  
"你还要做什么准备吗？"斋藤以象向地场卫问道。  
"我想去一趟商店街。"  
"正好我送真琴去月野家，顺路带你们一起。"宇都宫新一边说着，一边从玄关的装饰挂钩上摘下了SUV的车钥匙。  
刚刚还热热闹闹的客厅，几分钟内人就走得干干净净。

地场卫在火川神社的会客室等待着，一边思考着和月野兔交往受挫的症结所在，一边等待着她的到来。有一瞬间，他觉得苦苦思索着见面后的措辞这点似有前例，皱眉片刻，才想起来是前几天刚梦见过—在梦里，作为安迪米欧，一边等待着他的公主，一边思考着求婚的话语。  
那应该是在某个舞会之前，安迪米欧的心里除了平常的期待和雀跃，还多了些忐忑不安—毕竟这次不是日常约会私人见面，而是国与国之间的正式交往，她代表她的国家远道而来，他代表整个地球东道待客，再加上他将要在舞会上当众向她求婚，如果说不紧张那才是骗人的。  
对地场卫来说，从前的国与家其实并没有太多实感，他只是从梦境中窥得了一些过去散碎的片段—不过这些片段足以让他确认，前世的联姻决定虽有避不开的利益推动，但安迪米欧是发自内心想与倩妮迪共度余生的。也许他与月野兔相识相恋也是受到了这些过去的影响吧，所以一见钟情，再见倾心，可梦境毕竟是梦境，他自认还是分得清几个月来与他约会、向他撒娇的人是他娇憨可爱的小兔子，而不是虚无缥缈的倩尼迪。  
—直到他梦见前世的她对他说："我们不能违抗神的旨意，地球人和月球人不能在一起。"  
梦境里神谕的禁忌重复再重复，紧接着越来越少的欢笑越来越多的悲伤让他不禁开始思考—梦境是某种预兆吗？前世究竟发生了什么？他们会在什么程度上受到前世的影响？他恐惧于梦境里那个看着她在自己身边哭得撕心裂肺却连一个指头都不能移动分毫的结局，他不想重蹈覆辙！—于是他开始追寻前世，追寻那个失踪了的、掌握着关键的斋藤训的下落。  
好像就是从那时候渐渐开始的吧？突然间的福至心灵，地场卫脸上浮现出一种酸涩又有点轻松的苦笑—唉，我竟已忽视她的心情到这种地步了吗？自以为是为了两人的将来在努力，却忘了携手并肩才是情侣应有的模样。  
伴随着木头摩擦的声音，会客室的纸门被缓缓拉开，地场卫握紧花束和礼物，也准备好和心上人好好谈谈了。

透过门缝观察着的人们渐渐放下了心来，那两个人一会儿哭一会儿笑，好在都下了决心要向对方敞开心扉，矛盾终于是解开了。  
"好了，我们走吧。"真琴小声招呼道，提醒大家看得已经够多了。  
火野丽送朋友们出门，正道别时，一辆全黑的轿车停在神社门口，从车上下来一名西装笔挺的男子，九十度标准深鞠躬说道："火野先生派在下来迎接丽小姐。"

月上中天，地场卫搭乘末班地铁回家，走在空无一人的小路上也忍不住嘴角含笑—阿兔连"自己"的醋都要吃虽是他始料未及的，但这其中传递出的她对他的"爱之深切"简直让他感受到了大大的满足—以至于他的兴奋在送了阿兔回家再回到自己住处这一路上都没有丝毫衰退的迹象。  
"去找阿城喝一杯吧。"地场卫在楼下看着好友屋里的灯光自言自语道，可是待他站在挂着"代田城"名牌的门外按了十分钟门铃都没有人应答的时候，他深深地怀疑，这家伙是白天出门的时候忘了关灯。


	19. 退婚？不可能的

这天来接火野丽的人她也是第一次见，上车后她问起怎么今次不同以往，得到的回答是"海棠先生在酒店等您"，便也没多想，还以为只是又恰好他事务繁忙。后来她才知道自己错得离谱—海棠早已经不是她父亲的第一秘书，自然也不会再来做这种为她当司机的事情了—他在差不多一年前投入众议院议长泉川门下，迅速获取了议长的喜爱和信任，现在已经可以独立出来参选了呢。

"恭喜你哦，靠自己的能力走到这一步。"火野丽隔着桌子向海棠遥遥举杯祝贺—当然她杯中的只是葡萄汁而已。  
"哪里，都是老师教育的好。当初也多亏了老师的举荐，我才能得到在泉川议长身边工作的机会。"海棠谦虚地将功劳又归在火野议员头上，阿丽看到父亲一口喝干面前的酒，只回了句"哪里"就又沉默了，很显然既不情也不愿。

席间一直是海棠在主导话题调动气氛，他说了很多阿丽小时候的趣事，阿丽也是第一次知道了，原来每年生日时送来的百合和礼服都是由他而不是由父亲挑选的。  
待到侍者撤尽杯碟送上甜点的时候，似乎终于要进入正题。  
"我还有些事情要处理先走一步了，阿丽你等会儿坐海棠的车回去吧。"几乎沉默了整顿饭的丽的父亲突兀开口，语气里竟有些无奈又不舍。  
太诡异了—丽暗暗皱了下眉头。  
海棠起身送火野议员离开，从姿态到神色都还是那么恭敬，阿丽的眉头皱得更紧了。

海棠送完人回转进来后神情大变，端起酒杯一仰头就干了个底儿朝天，然后向阿丽伸出手说"走吧"，一扫之前的谦卑态度，语气和神色都是那么不容置疑。  
阿丽站起身来，随在海棠身后向外走，边走边开始盘算如何才能搞清楚事情的起因经过，又如何才能安全脱身，静静地不发一语。

代田城收拾完为那对小情侣安排的作秀道具后，却没有离开火川神社。从阿丽被接走开始，随着时间的流逝，他心里越来越不安起来，他开始责备自己为什么没有陪她一起去。  
阿丽的爷爷将代田城的魂不守舍都看在了眼里，就如他几个小时前将他和自家孙女的笑脸看在眼里一样。在爷爷心中，阿城一直是文明礼貌又懂事的五好少年，就连今天被阿丽拖着一路冲进神社，都没忘了挥手跟爷爷打招呼。  
白天他们两个人坐在廊下一起叠签纸的样子还历历在目，那时候他笑得多开心啊，还有在他身边的阿丽，虽笑得矜持却也闪烁着幸福的光晕。长久以来爷爷一直认为阿城会是自家孙女婿的不二人选，即使在阿丽明言抗拒婚约时爷爷也觉得她改变主意不过是迟早的问题。然而这一切，这对年轻人的笑容，他们的未来，只因为那样的事，就要拿去牺牲了吗？

"回家。"上车坐定后，海棠如此吩咐司机。  
火野丽惊诧地看着他，无言地对行程质疑。  
海棠看出了她的疑问，笑得张狂："好不容易把火野大小姐约出来，自然要借这个机会好好增进我们的感情咯！毕竟，令尊已经答应将你许配给我了呢。"  
"胡说！我明明是和…"  
"明明是和代田城订立了婚约吗？"海棠随手扯开领带，解了两粒衬衫的扣子，挤出一个他自以为邪魅的笑容，向火野丽身边压迫过来，"你不是拒绝接受跟代田城的婚约吗？我替你说服了你父亲，他明天就将亲自登门，去代田家赔礼道歉，还你自由之身呢！"  
"你…"火野丽面对形象大变的海棠，一时不知该从何骂起。  
"怎么？我替你完成了心愿，高兴得说不出话了？不要紧，不用说的，用行动来感谢我就可以了。"海棠笑得更欢了，边笑边伸手捏上了阿丽的下巴，阿丽甩开后又被他两手齐上定住了头面。"别动，先让我收一枚你的感谢之吻吧。"那人装作没看出阿丽的不悦，一边说着，一边往阿丽唇边凑来，还喷着酒气。

可怜的海棠自然没能如愿，他的脸还离阿丽很远的时候，他背后的车窗就被人一拳砸碎，然后砸碎车窗的那只手就从破烂的窗洞里伸进来，勾住他的脖子往后拖，借助车窗把他的整个头颈结实卡住，勒得他几乎喘不过气。  
"阿城！轻点儿，别闹出人命。"火野丽看清来人的面容后，赶忙扑上来抱住代田城的胳膊，生怕他一气之下不知轻重弄得无法收场。  
"阿丽你！？"代田城听了火野丽的话，一脸既悲愤又不可思议的表情，手上不由得松了几分，海棠从鬼门关前捡了条命，猛烈地咳嗽起来，大口呼吸失而复得的空气。  
火野丽暂时没精力回应代田城，只想着如果由着他在这里把海棠搞出个三长两短，别说他以后的政治生涯了，怕是连普通人的生活都可望不可及。也顾不得这样一来，她努力将海棠从他手下解救出去，还好言慰问，在被怒火冲昏了头脑的代田城看来，可能会变成另一种含义。

"是我的错觉吗？总觉得最近你比之前爱笑了。"下午与地场卫等人分开后陪火野丽先一步回神社做准备的代田城装作不经意地提起。  
"这样不好吗？"火野丽看向他，还抬手撩了下长发。  
"不，我不是这个意思。"  
"我们是一起长大的青梅竹马呀，在你面前觉得放松，多笑笑是很正常的吧。"  
"只是青梅竹马吗？你明知道我对你…"  
那时候代田城没来得及把话说完，火野丽拉起了他的手，一边说着"到站了"，一边匆匆跳下电车，向自家神社奔去。

"只是，青梅竹马呀…"代田城彻底松开了海棠，低下头喃喃自语。  
火野丽拍着海棠的背帮他顺气，余光里觑见驾驶室的车门大开，再顺着方向看，司机已经奔出了十几米外，向不远处的巡逻警察跑去。  
"代田城你快走啊！"火野丽从车窗里探出头吼道，一脸焦急。  
代田城抬眼看向火野丽，神情愈发痛苦，几乎泫然欲泣。

代田城从火川神社出来，是因为听了阿丽爷爷的话："阿丽的父亲被人捏住了把柄，所以…"宫司爷爷对着这位晚辈一躬到底，"是我们对不起代田家，阿城少爷你还是另觅佳媛…"  
代田城没听完爷爷的话，扭头就跑了出去。

支撑他从火川神社一路跑来的信念，是"这一切都没经过阿丽的同意，她是被逼的"，可现在她只叫他快走，却不提要同他一起离去，这一事实简直像一双无形的大手攥住他的心，捏捏碎，又扔进冰水里去。  
"你快走啊！"火野丽又叫了一遍，她身后海棠稍稍喘匀点儿气息，扒着她的背直起身来。  
"阿丽你救了我啊，太…"  
代田城没有继续听下去，向着来时的方向又奔回去。

…  
"城哥哥，城哥哥我的帽子飞啦！"小女孩儿一边奔跑一边按住自己飞扬的长发，另一只手指向的前方，一顶米黄色宽边遮阳帽正在风儿托举下飘飘荡荡。  
"阿丽你就待在这里，等我去追。"比小女孩儿大不了几岁的少年从她身后奔来并超越了她，大步流星追着帽子而去。

小少女停在原地等了片刻，不见少年回来，跺跺脚还是追上前去。然后她看到少年爬在一棵大树上，而她心爱的遮阳帽，就挂在这棵树的树冠上。  
"城哥哥小心！"—少年伸长了手臂还够不到帽子，又往上攀爬了几寸，脚下的树枝更细了，承受不住他的重量，渐渐有了裂痕—看到这一切的小少女忍不住惊叫起来。  
"城哥哥快下来…呜呜阿丽不要帽子了城哥哥你快下来啊…"火野丽的声音已经带上了哭腔，少年还在为她的帽子而努力着。  
不堪重负的树枝发出一声清脆的"咔嚓"声，她已经不敢看了，墩坐在地上大哭失声。

"阿丽，看，帽子拿回来了。"温柔的声音在小少女头顶响起，火野丽止住了哭泣—睁开眼睛，心爱的遮阳帽就在眼前，抬起头来，城哥哥正微笑看着自己—再仔细看，他脸颊上、手上，有好些处被树叶划伤的细线，而衣服上明显看得到整理过但还残留着的泥土的痕迹。  
小少女没有去接帽子，而是一头扑进了少年怀里。

代田城坐在几个月前好友地场卫相同的位置上，颓然回忆过去—"城哥哥…城哥哥不要再做这么危险的事情了…城哥哥要好好的，阿丽，阿丽长大后还要做城哥哥的新娘子呢…"—啊，好像，又做了让她担心的事情了呢，所以，所以她才不愿意做我的新娘了吗？  
不过，后来地场卫疯狂按下门铃的时候，代田城已经不是一个人在家了—在地场卫到来前不久，他的门铃先响过了一次。  
那一次门铃响了五六分钟吧，代田城终于强打精神起身开了房门，然后就被巨大的惊喜镇住，半晌说不出话来—门外站着他的心上人，眼波流转，娇喘吁吁，对他说道："让我…让我先进去啊！"  
代田城木然地让过火野丽，木然地关门，木然地把药箱的位置指给她，看她捧起自己的右手，用镊子细细挑出几颗碎玻璃。然后木然地被她推倒在沙发上，接着她就骑了上来手撑在他胸膛，他听到她说："你喜欢我吗？证明给我看啊！"


	20. 真真假假

"…泉川议长被文春威胁曝光私生活，对象就是那个海棠。泉川不想坐以待毙，如果这次怂了的话以后怕是要被缠上来长期吸血了，所以他要求海棠立刻马上找个女人结婚。"斋藤以象坐在代田城客厅的沙发上，汇报他的调查结果—是昨天火野丽来代田城家之前电话里拜托他的—"阿丽的父亲虽然为人正直，但在圈子里混了这么多年，真有心要找，钻制度漏洞之类的黑料总归是有一些的。海棠以前又是阿丽父亲的第一秘书，他这样的身份站出来检举很容易取信于人。所以他就以此威胁火野议员…我说你们两个能不能收敛点儿！我还在这里呢！真是没眼看！！"  
对面儿连体婴般的代田城和火野丽终于在他的强烈抗议下分开了一点点距离—火野丽从代田城膝盖上下来，坐到了他旁边，不过马上就伸手搭上代田城肩头，又贴在一起—斋藤以象决定自己还是只看自己的膝盖就好了。  
"…不过昨夜的骚动倒是歪打正着，那家伙现在还因为火野小姐指控他性骚扰被拘留在派出所，我已经找了记者把这个新闻发出去啦，他自己名声先臭了后面再指控火野议员说不定还要被认为是挟私报复。"斋藤以象端起面前的红茶抿了一口，为自己的手段露出满意的微笑。  
代田城牵起火野丽的手，满眼星星看着她："阿丽你当时留下是为了…？阿丽真厉害，那时候还能想到这么多…我，是我太冲动了…"  
"不，要是没有阿城先来救我，我也没机会…"火野丽一脸憧憬也回看着代田城。  
两个人就这么彼此凝望着，突然，代田城牵着火野丽的手放在唇边吻了一下，那气氛怎么看怎么像是下一秒就要跪下求婚。  
"咳…"斋藤以象一口红茶差点儿喷出去，他慌忙起身，一边咳着一边努力保持礼貌说完了"多有打扰多谢款待"—趁着还没被闪瞎之前赶紧逃离了这里。

斋藤以象离开代田城家之后，在一处便利店买了份今天的报纸，报纸最显眼的部分就是关于海棠性骚扰的新闻了，报社很给他面子，确实没有爆出女主角的姓名。  
斋藤以象确认过后顺手翻了翻其他版面，在内版一处角落里，他看到了这么篇文章，标题是—戏假情真？梦幻偶像Mina深夜踏入最上A的保姆车！  
颤抖着阅读完整篇报道的斋藤以象立刻拿出手机拨通电话："爱野美奈子！你在搞什么！！"

接到以象君的电话之前，美奈子正在休息室为今天的拍摄做发型，顺便跟发型师聊聊天。  
发型师若菜看美奈子一直在把玩那个透明冰凌状的耳坠—她把它做成了吊坠挂在脖子上—表情还时而甜蜜时而失望，就忍不住打趣她："看你这么宝贝这东西，男朋友送的？"  
"算是吧。"美奈子轻声答道，露出了羞涩的表情。  
"啊…"若菜酱被意料之外的答案震惊到了—这种时候不是都应该否认的吗？！你为什么不按套路出牌！—她好想时间倒流，这样她绝对不会多嘴问这一句。  
梦幻偶像本人好像并未发觉自己说了什么了不得的事情，继续对着那个耳坠傻笑着，笑一会儿后又开始沮丧—她尝试说服自己，这个耳坠有很拉风很魔幻的功能，很可能还是他的贴身物品，但说实话如果能用这玩意儿换一个真琴手上那种kirakira闪亮的小东西她一定会毫不犹豫。  
就在这个时候斋藤以象的电话进来了，美奈子想也没想便接起来，话筒那边传来的咆哮差点儿震破她的鼓膜。  
为了保护耳朵美奈子伸长手臂把手机放到了尽可能远的地方，可怜的若菜酱又不小心看见了来电者的姓名—斋藤以象—然后因为对面儿声音实在太大，她还听见了—"你最好自重一点儿！别忘了你可是斋藤家的媳妇儿！"—她现在只想干脆昏过去算了。

午饭时候在片场附近一家西餐厅的包房里，斋藤以象和爱野美奈子以及她的经纪人泽渡小姐相对而坐。美奈子一边大口吃着牛排和披萨一边含糊不清地说着话："我问过泽渡姐了…她不是故意的，她也不知道石野先生是A的经纪人。日常在剧组跟着A的是另外一个年轻人呢。"  
"作为当红偶像Mina的经纪人连这点儿警觉性都没有，我看你还是趁早不要干了！"斋藤以象盯住经纪人小姐，恶狠狠道，"这种小经纪公司会拖累你的，把合约转到集团旗下的公司吧。"后面这句则是对着美奈子说了，集团自然是指他们家的家族企业斋藤集团。  
"不要不要！泽渡姐很好！我不要换！！"美奈子连忙摆手，甚至吐掉了刚咬到嘴里的香肠，立刻马上十分坚决地拒绝了斋藤以象的提议。  
对面儿以象君从看到她吐出香肠的那一刻起整个人都不好了，黑着脸捂住嘴弓起身来，仿佛下一秒就要呕吐出来。斋藤以象的内心正疯狂呐喊着—太可怕了！她这个样子是怎么成为梦幻偶像的？！不不，更可怕的是，她这个样子，是怎么让斋藤训那家伙那么死心塌地维护她，宁愿冒着失去继承权的风险离家出走也不向宗家妥协的？！—以象君深深觉得自己从前实在太天真太托大了，居然曾想将这样两个狠角色玩弄于鼓掌之中！他们的世界他不懂他也不想懂，他现在好想…  
"嗡嗡嗡"—以象君的手机适时震动起来，接起来，电话那边的声音对现在的他来说简直天籁，简直让他热泪盈眶—"以象君，你去哪里了？我到你家了。"  
"亚美酱，我马上回来，你等我。"斋藤以象说这句话的时候，语调极尽温柔，让人完全无法想象几分钟前他那副盛气凌人的模样。

"你跟这位斋藤少爷…"回片场的路上，泽渡小姐忍不住向美奈子问起来。  
"清清白白。"美奈子回答得简洁明了。  
经纪人小姐略略沉吟，接受了美奈子的说法—看那位少爷接电话时的模样，电话线那头怕才是正牌女友吧。但是他对美奈子的关照也不是假的，以至于圈子里现在盛传斋藤少爷是Mina的庇护者，所以Mina才能一路顺风顺水轻轻松松避开雷区无数。但眼下还是有麻烦找上了门来—泽渡小姐轻轻叹了口气—最上A那边究竟想做什么？只是借剧中关系捆绑炒作吗？还会有什么样的后招？思及昨夜被一手引领自己入行的石野前辈算计，泽渡小姐现在，心里乱极了。  
不过乱归乱，进入片场前，认真负责的经纪人小姐还是向美奈子立下了军令状："昨夜的事情是我的责任，我会负责妥善解决掉的。"


	21. 水晶耳坠

"你就待在这里，在我回来之前哪儿都不许去！"经纪人把美奈子带到酒店的房间后，一脸凝重扔下这句话就离开了。美奈子听话地挂上防盗链，歪头略想了想，决定先泡个美容澡。  
其实也难怪泽渡小姐会那么严肃，今天的拍摄结束后，各大娱乐媒体蜂拥而至—绝对是冲着昨夜的新闻打算做进一步采访—跟美奈子立下了军令状的泽渡小姐正准备替Mina发表回应，不想竟被最上A抢了先机。听听他是怎么说的—"昨天晚上的事情根本是一场误会，我当时并不在车上…我确实很欣赏Mina小姐，她很有天赋，工作时候也很认真专注，能跟她合作是我的荣幸…如果非要说的话，是我单方面对Mina小姐抱有好感，所以昨天听说她有需要就没有多想便叫经纪人去帮忙，没想到给她和大家都带来了不小的困扰，我在这里跟各位媒体同行和镜头前的观众们表示歉意…"—一番说辞下来，斗转星移，不仅化解了深夜幽会的负面新闻，还把球传到了美奈子手上，更借机走起痴情绅士人设来，又不知要俘获多少少女心了。对方动作不断，美奈子这边却不敢轻举妄动，接受会流失老粉丝，直接拒绝又可能被他的粉丝恨上，惹出其他麻烦。

美奈子泡完澡出来，已经接近九点半了，泽渡小姐还没有回来。  
打开电视，接连换了几个台，都是最上A，美奈子关掉电视，窝回床上又把玩起斋藤训的耳坠来。  
"说什么握住它你就会出现，骗人的吧，怎么可能，现在可是二十一世纪…嗯，要不试试？嗯—果然还是试一下吧！"  
身随心动，美奈子双掌合什紧握住耳坠心里默念那个人的名字，几秒钟后她面前的地面上泛出几圈圆环状向外发散的淡淡光芒，光芒中央一个身影渐渐显现，正是她心内所想的那个人。

"我留这个给你可不是让你这样用的…"搞清楚自己被招来并不是因为什么紧急情况后，斋藤训苦口婆心跟美奈子讲起道理来。  
"可是我总要实践体验一下这东西的效果吧，万一情况紧急它却不能好好工作我岂不是很危险？！"美奈子歪理一套一套的。  
斋藤训无话反驳，沉默片刻后开口："你现在已经确定好了效果吧，既然目的达到了，我就回去了。"  
"不许走！"不等斋藤训话音落定，美奈子一把抱住他的胳膊，"既然来了就多待会儿陪陪我嘛！我现在一个人好害怕的！"

斋藤训根本没从美奈子脸上看到任何可称为"害怕"的表情，但是他还是留下了—反正今天岛上只有他和另一个AD值班看守发酵室，到换班时间之前，都不会有人发现，他的帐篷其实是空的。

斋藤训席地而坐靠在床边—这里并不是什么五星级酒店，房间面积十分有限—听美奈子滔滔不绝讲着她的朋友和见闻，一直微笑着，时不时点点头，气氛倒是有种奇异的和谐。  
"…我昨天回来才知道的，第二天早上，宇都宫新马上就跟真琴求婚了呢！"美奈子说起好友被求婚的事，脸上不禁流露出无比艳羡的神色，说完停了片刻，咬咬牙还是直抒胸臆："你，你是不是也该跟我表示点儿什么？"一边说一边伸出左手，用右手食指在左手中指根部画圈圈暗示着。  
随着时间的流逝，美奈子期待的表情渐渐变失望，画圈圈的手指也慢了下来，最后彻底停住。  
斋藤训并不是没看懂她的暗示，这短短几分钟间也许他想的比她想的还多得多的多，最终他轻叹口气，坐直身体，做好被暴打的觉悟，跟她说："美奈，你知道我现在一个月的工资是多少吗？"  
"嗳？"起初美奈子只是凭借本能觉得自己不应该再沮丧了，又过了会儿她才意识到为什么不该沮丧了—他这个反问是表明他现在不具备买那种kirakira闪亮小东西的经济条件吧，那也就是说，他并没有拒绝买那个给她？！啊不，他想表达的说不定是"等我有钱了我一定会买给你的"！一定是这样的！所以，所以，所以他其实…—美奈子目光灼灼看向斋藤训，内心为着自己的心意终于有了回应而澎湃不已。  
"我，我不是说一定要啦…我…"美奈子激动得有点儿语无伦次—既然语言不好表达，那就—她直接向他扑过去，献上自己甜蜜的吻。

斋藤训瞪大眼睛捂住双唇在原地足足坐了十来分钟脑筋才渐渐能转动起来，期间美奈子开门接了经纪人小姐送回来的她的行李，还闲聊几句，他也纹丝未动—好在他坐的位置有转角墙遮挡，从门口也看不到什么。  
斋藤训觉得自己的逻辑思维从没有这么差过—刚刚，刚刚她向我扑过来，刚刚那柔软的触感，是她的…可是我是拒绝了她的要求啊，她不是应该生气的吗？为什么…  
美奈子安置好行李看斋藤训还是坐在那里不动，嬉笑着凑上前去伸手在他眼前晃啊晃。斋藤训放下手抬起头来，只是个普普通通的抬头，美奈子却觉得自己的心脏被击中了，她的每个毛孔都在呐喊—"他真好看！"  
暧昧的气氛从两人目光相接处开始弥漫，唇和唇的距离再次一寸寸缩短。  
唇齿即将相接的时刻，斋藤训手机的闹钟不合时宜地响了—十二点，他该回去换班了。

美奈子看着斋藤训脚下的光圈，满眼不舍。  
"美奈，"他轻轻唤她，"过来。"  
她踏入光芒中，被他圈进怀里，然后额头上、鼻尖上、唇上，各落下了一枚轻柔的吻。  
光芒散去，房间里只剩下美奈子一个人，她仍保持着刚刚被他抱住的姿态，唇角微弯，挂着甜甜的笑意。

比起温暖的东京，无人岛上的温度要更低一些。回到岛上被海风一吹，斋藤训头脑冷静下来，开始后悔刚刚离别时的放纵了—她要是因此而更加热衷于追着自己，因此而经常叫自己过去陪她该怎么办？以现在的状况，他们还是少见面比较好啊。可惜时光无法回溯，不然他们也不需要通过转世才能有机会修正从前的错误了。听美奈子说的样子，事情基本都在向着好的方向发展呢—涅夫莱特那家伙手脚超快已经跟朱庇特求婚了，佐伊赛特和墨丘利、杰戴特和玛尔斯进展也很不错，还有王子和公主也好好的在一起，这一次，大家都转世在同一个星球上，不用再错过。至于他和维纳斯，再忍一忍吧，稍微，再忍一忍。哦对了，还有那个叫A的家伙，找时间要认真调查一下，如果这家伙会耽误维纳斯实现梦想的步伐，他可绝对不会袖手旁观。

又一天的朝阳升起，美奈子在临时栖身的酒店床上醒来，回忆起夜晚的梦境—

"我抢到啦！快看快看我抢到啦！"金色长发的少女裹着厚重的冬衣仍身姿轻盈，左击右突成功抢到礼台上祭司们四下抛散的豆子，立马捧到她的男伴面前显摆。  
她的男伴看着她微笑点头，伸手替她擦去额头上的汗水，少女仰着头享受他指尖的抚触，笑得眼睛都眯了起来，更握紧了些手上包着豆子的纸包。

—白雪、神宫、高台、欢乐的人群，仿佛是约会的情景。约会的主角，好像是她和阿训呢！  
说起来，如果没有这个梦，美奈子还没意识到，自己长这么大竟从未和喜欢的人约会过。下一次，要不要跟阿训提出约会的请求呢？

"笃笃笃"有人敲响了美奈子房间的门。  
"是我，泽渡。"是经纪人小姐。  
美奈子打开门让泽渡小姐进来，泽渡小姐站定后开口："我跟社长开了一夜的会研究对策，你现在…"


	22. 往事不随风

为了降低跟最上A的绯闻热度，也为了避免被过多追问打算如何回应A的心情，人气偶像Mina以"迎接新学期"为由暂停了几乎所有的通告，除了继续《黎明女神的婚礼》的拍摄外停止所有节目收录，然而距离新学期开学实还有一周半，于是爱野美奈子现在闲得很。

"阿兔，右边右边！快一点！啊！呜哇…"皇冠游戏厅内，两位少女挤在一台游戏机前一人操作一人助威声势惊人，然而还是不敌对手败下阵来。  
"美奈子你叫得我好慌呢…"阿兔小声埋怨美奈子。  
"是你动作太慢啦…换我来换我来。"美奈子抓着阿兔胳膊拽她起身，要求亲自上阵。  
"你们两个感情真好。"对面儿的游戏机后探出一个蓝色的小脑袋，笑眯眯看着她们打闹。  
阿兔站起身嘟起嘴小声认输："亚美你真是太强啦…"  
"有人说过你们俩就像是双胞胎姐妹吗？"在这里工作的古幡元基送餐回来路过她们身边，突然冒出来这么一句。  
"我们？"阿兔和美奈子看到元基哥哥伸出手指点了点她们俩，又彼此对望了一眼—黄色的头发蓝色的眼睛，还有身高也差不多—好像还真有点儿道理哦。  
几个人接着这个话题闲聊几句，陆陆续续又来了斋藤以象、地场卫，还有木野真琴和宇都宫新，美奈子终究是没来得及跟亚美再开一局，今天聚会的主角也到了。

他们一行九人占据了皇冠游乐厅最大的一张桌子，等待古幡元基上好饮料走开后，召集众人来的代田城清清嗓子开始了他的发言："诸位，好友们。今天找大家来是想通知大家，我和阿丽就要举行订婚酒会了，今天是来向诸位发出正式邀请的。"  
"嗳嗳！是真的吗？阿丽你要订婚啦？"首先是月野兔和木野真琴，几乎异口同声地向女主求证。  
"我，我们早就有婚约，这次不过是走个形式…"阿丽被两位直白的朋友眼神儿中再明显不过的八卦之光烧得有些不自在，脸更红了，话说得也有些扭捏。  
倒是代田城落落大方："开酒会向公众宣布我们订婚的事实，我也是想让大家都知道我喜欢阿丽，我代田城这辈子就是认准她了！"  
"恭喜你们！"水野亚美早就从斋藤以象口中提前得到了消息，所以并没有多少惊讶，只是微笑着送上祝福。  
"恭喜。"作为代田城的挚友地场卫也表达了祝愿。  
"恭喜，日子定下来了吗？哪一天？"宇都宫新客套后问出了大家都很关心的问题。  
"定好了，在开学前。具体时间和地点请帖里都有写。"代田城起身向朋友们一一送上请帖，最后回到座位上继续同宇都宫新说道，"新君跟很多乐队都有过合作，所以这次的伴奏我想请新君帮忙，不知新君是否愿意？"  
男孩子们聊起酒会的安排，女孩子们凑在一起八卦起阿丽被求婚的细节来，只除了手不释卷的天才少女以及坐在她旁边的斋藤以象和爱野美奈子。  
爱野美奈子看似默默吸着饮料，实际上眼神儿一直在火野丽、月野兔和木野真琴的左手上打转—没错，这三人有一个共同点，那就是她们都戴着订婚戒指呢！最先被求婚的是木野真琴，而月野兔在和地场卫和好后也很快拥有了这样小东西，现在则是火野丽—什么时候才能轮到自己呢？  
"在想那个家伙？"斋藤以象把她的小动作看在眼里，开口带着促狭的笑意，"看着身边一对对朋友都修成正果，你的他人还不知道在哪里，心里什么滋味呀？"  
被戳中心事的美奈子狠狠白了这位性格恶劣的小少爷一眼—如果早几天她说不定会为这句话很受伤，但现在她比任何人都清楚他的下落，她也已经确认了他心里是有她的，那么这种玩笑话就再也伤不了她了—于是她回敬道："我是在想呀，斋藤少爷还在等什么呢？"  
"等…我才没有在等呢！我，你信不信我马上就带小亚美去买戒指！"  
"啊嘞嘞，我说戒指了吗？以斋藤少爷的财力别说买一个戒指就是十个八个也是顺手拿来。我是说—你啥时候像城哥那样开个酒会或者派对，宣布一下你跟亚美酱的事情啊？"  
"我…"  
"有心思关心别人心里啥滋味，不如先想想自己，你还没见过亚美酱的父母，也没带亚美酱去见过你父亲吧。"美奈子笑嘻嘻看着斋藤以象被自己怼到无话可说，起身加入了那边的八卦战队。  
"以象君，怎么了？"从教辅书中抬起头来的水野亚美看到自己男朋友的脸色不太好，连忙坐近了些，就想伸手试探他额头的温度。  
"亚美，我没事儿。"斋藤以象握住亚美伸过来的手，"我，我什么时候能见一见你的父母？"  
"以象君想见我的父母？好啊。不过他们都很忙，我需要一些时间来安排。"  
"嗯嗯，我都听亚美的。"斋藤以象握紧亚美的手，低头用脸颊蹭了蹭她的手背。  
水野亚美被男朋友突如其来的撒娇逗笑了，另一只手也放下教辅书来玩耍起他的头毛。

众人离开皇冠游乐场的时候，天开始下起了小雨。  
真琴看着车窗外的景色变化，心内疑惑起来，问开车的人："我们这是去哪里？"  
"我带你去见一下，"宇都宫新答道，"我的父亲母亲。"

在附近的停车场停好车，宇都宫新和真琴共撑一把伞步入青山灵园—真琴捧着花，宇都宫新撑着伞。  
"母亲喜欢鸢尾花，最喜欢的就是这种蓝色鸢尾了。"宇都宫新的声音在小雨中多了些空灵，比往常更加好听，真琴听得入神，心头虽有一闪而过的不和谐感，却也没有出声打断他。"如果母亲还活着，我想你们一定会相处得很好的。我之前没跟你说过，你的温柔又善解人意，还很擅长家务，这些跟母亲都很像。以前没说是怕你怀疑我是看中你这些而不是真心喜欢你的人，今天来了这里，忍不住就…"正说着，宇都宫新的声音中突然带上了些微不可查的颤抖。  
"没关系，前辈，我都懂…"真琴将花束交到左手上斜抱住，空出右手握住宇都宫新撑伞的那只手—他的手也在颤抖—"前辈你怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？"  
宇都宫新停住了脚步，抬起另一只手："真琴，这一排第七块墓碑前，是不是有一个人？"  
"啊，那边是有一位女士。"真琴顺着宇都宫新手指的方向看去，确实有人站在这排中间的一块墓碑前，只是雨渐渐有些大了，她数不清到底是不是第七块，不过从伞下露出的和服式样她能确定那是位女性。  
"你是谁！"宇都宫新突然冲那人大声喊起来，真琴后知后觉地意识到—该不会那里就是他父母的安息处吧，那这位女士是他家的什么长辈吗？可为什么他对她会如此不礼貌呢？  
应着宇都宫新的一声大喝，那位身姿曼妙的女性缓缓转过头来，并不开口，只是远远看着他们—真琴觉得自己手中的那个人的手颤抖得更厉害了。  
"前辈，前辈，新君！"真琴顾不得那个莫名其妙的女人了，她转到宇都宫新的正面，拉下他僵硬的脖颈，直直看进他空洞的眼睛里，呼唤着，甚至直接吻了上去。  
因着真琴的吻而条件反射闭上眼睛的宇都宫新终于抖得没那么厉害了，真琴放开他，问他："感觉好点儿了吗？"  
他微微点头，再次睁开的棕红色眼眸直直看着真琴的脸，不再空洞，却还有不安残留。  
真琴回头看了一眼，那位女士刚刚站着的地方，现在空无一人。她回过头又在他唇上轻啄一下："撑好伞，在这里等我。我把花送过去我们就回家。"  
"嗯。"他又点了点头—身材高大的男人这一刻乖巧得就像个孩子。

从灵园回家后，宇都宫新连晚饭都没吃就睡下了，睡到后半夜似乎被噩梦所扰，大喊大叫了半个多小时，真琴听不清楚他说的是什么，又怕强把他叫醒会有什么不好，只得耐心哄着，光给他擦汗都湿透了三条毛巾。真琴怕他再闹腾起来，一直不敢睡，就握着他的手看着他，到天蒙蒙亮的时候到底是撑不住了，歪在床边迷糊过去，再醒来时挂钟已经指向九点过几分了，身边的床铺是空的，那人从厨房探出头来，笑问道："真琴，煎蛋要半熟还是全熟？"

吃过早饭宇都宫新表示要去见几个朋友，看谁家乐队有空可以去给酒会伴奏。对于昨天的事情则是只字未提，就好像那雨中的会面从未发生过一样。  
他越是刻意避开，越是让真琴觉得事情不简单。可她是个温婉的女子，她习惯于包容她的男人，他不想说，她也便不问，仍然是面带微笑，做着自己的事。


	23. 淳和训

酒会前这一周还发生了一件事情—爱野美奈子拍戏的时候出了事故。  
这集有一场飚车追逐戏—怪盗A带着女主角琳达躲避反派的追杀—开始说好的用替身，临到片场Ace非要亲自上阵说这样拍出来才真实效果才好，美奈子刚出道正是要证明自己的时候，不愿让人看扁了，自然同样亲身上场。  
上车前化妆师道具师好一通忙活，动作指导千叮咛万嘱咐，Ace还夸下海口："放心吧有我在，不会让你受一点儿伤的！"结果还是出了事故—最后一个转弯过后镜头就拍完了，可车却停不下来，Ace刹车死踩到底也没多少效果，猛打一把方向盘后就直直撞上了布景墙。  
好在是布景墙，强度比正常墙壁低不少，车身只有些变形，大体还是完整的，不过坐在车里的人感受到的震动还是很强烈，虽有安全气囊的保护，美奈子还是晕了过去，被送进了医院。

美奈子在病房里醒来的时候，倒是一点儿也不慌张，因为她在昏迷前看到了第一个冲上来救她的那个身影有着一头漂亮的银色及肩半长发，还听到他再一次跟她说："放心吧有我在。"这让她一下子就镇定了下来，非常非常有安全感。  
美奈子想象着那个人抱着她的样子，嘴角噙着笑。突然听见门外有一个男声问护士是否可以进来看她，忙又闭上眼装作还在昏睡中。  
病房的滑动门被打开又自动关上了，进来的人把带来的东西放在美奈子床头，然后在她床前的椅子上坐下，室内又安静下来，安静了好久，只听得到细细的沙沙声。  
"究竟要让人家等多久啦，真是的…"美奈子腹诽着，悄悄把眼睛睁开了一条缝。不看不打紧，看了后她可以说是从床上弹起来的，再睡不下去了。  
"你你你，你是谁？"美奈子攥紧被子往后缩了缩，她面前这个正低头削着苹果的家伙确实是有一头及肩的银白半长发没错，可是…天呐！该不会在片场救了自己的是他吧！对了，那个人上次说是今天下午的船，现在怕是还没到岸呢！  
"你醒啦？正好，我刚削好的苹果，我喂你吃吧。"将长长一条螺旋状的苹果皮丢进垃圾桶后，男子抬起头来，笑着切了一块儿果肉，向美奈子递过来，"我马上得回歌舞伎座了，进来时候看你还睡着，有点儿失望呢，就想着削个苹果留下来给你吃好了。没想到耽搁这一会儿能看着你醒过来，老天一定是被我的诚心祈祷感动了…"  
"打住打住！你不是阿训！你到底是什么人？"  
男子见自己递出去的手被美奈子挡开，表情略呆了一下下，很快又恢复了笑容，将削好的苹果和水果刀放下，答道："确实不是阿训，是阿淳哦～"  
听了他的回答，换美奈子呆住了，她的思绪随着这个名字飘回了曾经在京都度过的那些日子。

…  
虽说成了藤堂屋大少爷的未婚妻，可美奈子毕竟还是个不满十岁的小姑娘，加上她的未婚夫很忙很忙并不常与她见面，所以她日常学舞之外的时间，更多还是跟同龄的小朋友们一起玩耍。一起玩耍的小朋友中，有一个跟她特别要好的小男孩，夏天陪她爬树捉蝉，冬天陪她堆雪人打雪仗，还曾因为踢球撞坏了宗家爷爷的古董而一起挨骂罚跪，说起来也是同甘共苦青梅竹马了。

"你是…风间淳？"美奈子试探着说出记忆里的那个名字，眼前的"阿淳"听到她还记得，激动地握住她的手，美奈子慌忙挣扎。  
很快就有人来解了美奈子的围。房门被人扣响，只说了一句："该走了，淳少爷。"  
风间淳不情愿地放开美奈子的手，她好像还看到他不高兴地嘟了嘟嘴。然后他从口袋里拿出几张票递给美奈子："今天我得走了，下次来看我的演出吧。"最后临走前，又回过头跟美奈子说："也许要不了多久，你就该叫我斋藤淳了。"让美奈子很是摸不着头脑。

美奈子苹果还没啃完，经纪人泽渡小姐气呼呼地走了进来。  
"医院门口都是记者，那个最上A又在炒作了，说什么为了保护Mina受伤到现在还没有醒过来。"  
"他真的还没醒过来吗？"美奈子嘴里咬着苹果，话音有些不清晰。  
"石野进了Ace的病房，我听见里面有说话声，他要是没醒石野在跟鬼说话啊！"  
"哦。可是记者们看不到，只要医生不说出去，他们还不是想怎么编怎么编。"  
泽渡小姐闻言叹了口气，想了想又振奋起来："网络上也有人猜测事故根本就是Ace和他的团队一手安排的，我会想办法往这个方向引导一下。你就静观其变吧，过两周这剧杀青的时候才是我们反击的时刻。"

经纪人小姐跟美奈子又闲聊了一会儿，医生来检查后表示没什么问题，便给美奈子办了出院手续。保险起见她们这天又换了一家酒店。  
在酒店安顿下来后美奈子又想起风间淳临走时的那句话，并且，当年她没有发觉，今天才突然意识到，风间淳和斋藤训长得是那么相像，简直像是一个模子里刻出来的一样，只不过比起斋藤训，小了几岁的风间淳要更加活泼一些。

"…啊，当然像啦，他们是亲兄弟嘛。"被美奈子电话扰了二人世界的斋藤以象没好气地说，"没人跟你讲过吗？我看是你脑子不好使没记住吧…  
"对，他们是亲兄弟。他那个弟弟才出生就被过继给风间家做养子了，毕竟有个那么出色的哥哥，在本家总会被压一头，送给无子的风间家继承另一个大师名号前途更光明呀，反正还是藤堂屋的人。  
"你说什么？'斋藤淳'？怎么可能？！"  
"嘟—"美奈子将手机从耳边拿下来，电话已经挂断，不知对面儿是有意的还是无意的。  
美奈子把手机扔到床上，铺开行李箱，打算先去卸妆，刚拿起卸妆水，有人敲门，又放下了。

门外是一名身材高大的银发男子，这一次，是斋藤训。  
斋藤训进屋后就把美奈子按在玄关墙角，想说什么但是气还没喘匀，只说了个"你"又停下了，想来一路行得甚是急切。  
美奈子一边隔着衣服安抚他起伏不定的胸膛，一边柔声道："你看我这不是好好的吗？没事的没事的。"  
斋藤训一把抓住她的右手抬到眼前，还没平稳呼吸，不过已经可以完整地说出一句话了："这是什么？还有别处伤到吗？"  
美奈子看着从袖子中露出来的绷带，吐了吐舌头，老老实实招认了："还有左腿…"  
看着斋藤训瞬间凌厉的目光，美奈子连忙补充道："只有右臂和左腿两处擦伤啦，医生说了不要紧的！很快就会长好，也不会留疤的！"  
斋藤训上前一步将美奈子拥入怀中，在她看不见的地方，眉头皱了又皱，先张口又作罢，几番挣扎，最终说出来的只是："我还没有你的手机号码。"

美奈子请斋藤训到房间里坐下，拿起自己的手机拨了之前存储的他的号码，拨通后便抢过他的手机来自己输入名字，还在名字末尾打了一个爱心的符号。做这些的同时顺便问了斋藤训是怎么找到这里的—原来他所在的节目组提前完成了预计的拍摄任务，今天清早就坐船回了爱媛，中午在一处高速路休息区就餐的时候从电视节目里看到了事故新闻，斋藤训便找了借口在大阪跟同事们分开，赶两点半新大阪站出发的希望号回到东京，再换JR过来了这家酒店。  
"没有你的召唤所以做不到直接出现，"斋藤训接过手机装回口袋，"光凭坠子的定位找起来还是不准确，我在这附近街区转了好几圈，才终于找到你。"  
斋藤训说得平淡，但看他刚进门时的神色，美奈子完全想象得出他这一路找来时内心的焦急和担忧。想着他是这么在乎自己，美奈子心中像是突然被幸福填满，不由得笑出声来。  
看到美奈子"呵呵"地笑，斋藤训一开始还冷着脸，渐渐也被她的笑容所染，跟着她一起笑了起来。他笑自己听到她受伤就乱了分寸，笑自己装了这么久的冷面冷语在她的面前如此不堪一击，辛辛苦苦的伪装这么快就土崩瓦解了。  
笑了一阵子，两个人的笑声中混入了一些其他的声音，他们不约而同地静下来，然后就发现了混入的声音来自美奈子的肚子。  
"饿了？"  
"…早餐后到现在只吃了一个苹果…"  
"我刚转悠的时候看到附近有家拉面小店，一起去？"  
"好！等我伪装一下！"

在拉面店里与斋藤训相对而坐，如同一场普通约会中的环节一样，让美奈子心中甚是雀跃，连简单的汤面吃起来都更加美味了。  
"慢点儿。够吗？再加点儿什么？"斋藤训一边问着，一边伸手擦掉美奈子嘴角溢出的汤汁。下巴和唇角上他的手指的触感让美奈子一颗少女心立马dokidoki荡漾了起来。  
"你，不会怕我吗？之前对你那么凶，还有，召唤什么的，不是正常的人…"斋藤训从自己碗里夹了一尾炸虾放进美奈子的勺子里，动作亲昵又自然，美奈子觉得自己脸颊和耳朵的温度又上升了。  
"怎么会怕呢？确实是有些好奇啦，但我想阿训这样做一定是有自己的理由吧。我相信阿训，因为，阿训是我喜欢的人啊！"  
听着美奈子坦然的告白，斋藤训的心情突然微妙起来—如果前世的他们也能如此坚信，悲剧是不是可以避免呢？—还有啊，虽然为了弥补前世的过错，为了实现她的愿望，选择了现在这条路，可某些瞬间，还是会有冲动啊，想用这双手臂将她禁锢，想将她的光芒全都藏起来，让她只属于自己…

"你…你还要在这个圈子里混下去吗？以后，可能会有比今天可怕得多的事情发生喔。"回去的路上，斋藤训带着私心，小心翼翼问起。  
"没关系。"  
啊啊，怎么说呢？"不愧是维纳斯"吗？斋藤训默默笑了，他知道的，他的女神，不会耽于温室的安逸。

及至被斋藤训送回酒店，并且他已经离去，美奈子才想起来还没跟他提过遇见了他弟弟阿淳的事。  
"嘛，下次吧。"美奈子脱掉伪装用的男装走进浴室。


	24. 相信爱情

代田城和火野丽的订婚酒会在宾朋满座鲜花掌声中结束了，女孩儿们聚集在火野丽的休息室里，意犹未尽热闹着。  
"真好啊阿丽，订婚都这么隆重，结婚的时候一定更加梦幻吧。"月野兔话语里满是掩不住的羡慕之情。  
"做给旁人看的罢了。"火野丽却看得很平淡，"我还羡慕你呢。一想到以后要跟公公婆婆打交道我就怵得慌。"  
"刚才我们也都见过了城君的父母，两位都是极温柔又有教养的人，我看阿丽你是杞人忧天了。"亚美一边安慰好友，一边透过休息室的窗口向酒店大门的方向张望。  
"是啊，至少比斋藤社长强得多。"美奈子也接上话头，同时还走到亚美身边去，扳过她的肩膀，"我现在算知道斋藤以象那家伙的恶劣性格是哪儿来的了，跟他爹简直一模一样。"  
亚美刚想替男友父子辩解几句，还没来得及开口，休息室的门被人一把推开，话题中的人物亲自现身来了。  
"斋藤以象你进女生房间不会敲门吗？"美奈子反应最快，吼道。  
"你给我过来！"斋藤以象竟直接拉住她的手，将她拖出了房间。  
"喂，你错过城君和阿丽的订婚仪式就算了，这又是发什么疯？你，你放开我…你是不是拉错人了，我不是亚美…"美奈子一路上大呼小叫吸引了不少路人目光，可斋藤以象不为所动，一直将她拖到一处偏僻的储物间，还锁上了门。

虽然美奈子早习惯和斋藤以象拌嘴互损了，可不代表她能接受和他孤男寡女独处一室，尤其是他锁上门后就直接逼了过来，她已经退无可退，他眼神儿又那么狠厉，美奈子觉得自己汗毛都要炸起来了。  
"斋藤训在哪里？"  
"嗳？"  
"我问你斋藤训到底在哪里？"  
"我…"  
"不说也行，你带话给他，叫他想想清楚，当心玩脱了丢了继承人的位置！"  
"你慢慢说我有点儿跟不上…"  
原来那天挂了美奈子电话后，斋藤以象越想越觉得不对劲儿—斋藤训刚离家出走的时候本家用尽手段要逼他回去，隔几天就要来询问有没有斋藤训的消息，然而自己现在已经很久没接到过问询电话了—再加上风间淳要变"斋藤淳"就更让人觉得这里面有什么蹊跷。  
"…所以我亲自跑了一趟京都。我不知道宗家怎么说服风间大师的，但是风间淳确实回到了本家，还以'小松平八郎'的艺名参加演出，这可是宗家曾经用过的名迹！种种迹象让我不能不怀疑，斋藤训他继承人的位置，怕是坐不稳了。"  
"虽然你这么说，可我…"  
"蒙我就没意思了。我早跟你说过，违拗宗家、离家出走，斋藤训做这一切都是为了你，我甚至怀疑去做'那件事'他也没少为你考虑。他再憋得住，听说你拍戏受伤后，我就不信他没来找过你。"斋藤以象抱起双臂往后退了两步，稍稍收敛了点儿脾气，"他曾经在我那里借住我都没泄漏消息给本家，我是站在你们这边儿的，这都看不懂吗？！"  
斋藤以象说得都是事实，可美奈子还是觉得不应该把所有秘密都跟他和盘托出，只答应了会把他的话传递给斋藤训，其他的事情要看斋藤训自己的意思了。  
"哼，也罢。左右是你们两个人的事情，跟我没多大关系，我也没必要管这闲事。"斋藤以象妥协下来，打开了储物间的门锁，开门出去前突然想起了什么，回头又说了句："你记住，以后不要把我跟那家伙相提并论，我跟他不一样！"  
回到休息室的路上美奈子想了一路才想明白，斋藤以象话里所指的，应该是自己讽刺他跟他那个"花花公子"老爹一模一样的说法。  
"哎呀呀，好的好的，知道你不一样，你对亚美最专一啦！"美奈子冲斋藤以象做着鬼脸，去敲休息室的房门。

休息室的门很快就打开了，只是里面只剩下水野亚美一个人。  
"你们终于回来了。"亚美似乎是专程留下等他们的，"真琴说宇都宫君不见了，其他人已经分头去找了，我们也去帮忙吧。"  
"他一个大活人还能丢了不成，是不是又去哪里给真琴挑礼物了？"斋藤以象有点儿不以为然。  
"他不接真琴的电话，真琴说这是他们在一起后从来没有过的事情。"亚美向男朋友解释起事情的严重性，"而且，今天酒会上我也觉得宇都宫君有点儿怪怪的，从见过荻野绿女士开始…"  
"荻野绿？"  
"是你亲亲老爹今天带的女伴儿。"美奈子向斋藤以象解说道。  
"瞪我也没用，那家伙换女人比换衣服还快，我也不认识这个什么绿的！"斋藤以象看出了美奈子眼神儿里的嘲讽，立马撇清自己的关系。  
"好啦你们别吵了，我们赶快帮忙一起找人吧！"

这一找就是整夜，到第二天早上天都亮了的时候，众人才在银座一家俱乐部寻到了宇都宫新的身影。  
俱乐部本是不接待未成年人的，因着斋藤以象的父亲也是这里的老主顾，妈妈桑卖斋藤少爷人情，稍稍提前一会儿打烊，放了他们进来。  
木野真琴走在最前面，急切地想要见到自己的男朋友。俱乐部里音乐虽已经停了，彻夜欢歌的迷醉气氛还没完全散去，圈起的沙发上偶尔有忙了一夜的公关小姐歪坐着抽烟缓神儿。妈妈桑将一行人带到最里面的豪华包房门前，透过隔音门还能听见里面的声音，这里的喧嚣似乎还在继续着。  
"你们自己进去吧。"妈妈桑向旁边让了让，做了个请的手势—毕竟里面是青山组的少组长，虽说她们这里不是青山组的地界儿，多一事也不如少一事的。  
真琴手就快要碰到门把的时候，一只男性的手抢了上来—是代田城。代田城面色肃然，轻轻跟真琴摇了摇头，后面火野丽赶上两步扶住真琴的肩膀。地场卫和斋藤以象对视一眼也挤到了门前。现在的站位是三位男士当先，然后是真琴和扶着她的火野丽，再后面是爱野美奈子护着水野亚美和月野兔。  
"做好准备了吗？"代田城轻声跟真琴确认，真琴抿紧嘴唇，微微点了点头，代田城又将目光扫过众人，见每个人都点头确认，手上加劲儿，打开了包房的大门。

"唷，你们也来啦！一起玩一起玩。"见几位男士进来，宇都宫新热情招呼道—他正搂着一名女公关上下其手，旁边还围着另外几位在殷勤地倒酒。当他看到随后进门的木野真琴时表情有片刻的不自然，甚至下意识地放开了搂住女公关的手，但很快就别过脸去不再看真琴，挑起另一名女子的下巴，示意她将刚倒好的酒喂给他。  
"你这个混蛋！"最后进来的月野兔突然冲到了最前面，抬手打落了送到宇都宫新嘴边的酒杯，"你怎么可以这样子…你这样…"月野兔气得话都快说不下去了。  
"你怎么乱砸东西，我要报警了！"被砸了酒杯的女公关站起身要来推月野兔，美奈子眼疾手快抢先一脚将她踹倒在沙发上。  
"…真琴，真琴她对你那么好…你不是也说最喜欢真琴吗？你竟然，竟然做出这种…"月野兔想着从前真琴跟她们分享恋情时的一脸甜蜜，再看现下这一地狼藉，满是对好友的心疼，忍不住流下泪来。  
"宇都宫前辈，你这真的有点儿过分了。"地场卫抱住女友，也开始谴责起宇都宫新来。  
宇都宫新看看满面怒气盯着自己的朋友们，又看看被美奈子武力恐吓不敢再近他身的女公关们，整了整衣服站起身来，绕过月野兔和地场卫，向木野真琴走去。  
还扶着真琴的火野丽紧了紧手臂，上前一步做出防御的姿态，无声地警告宇都宫新不要乱来。  
宇都宫新笑了笑，停在了真琴面前两步远的地方。  
"人类就是这样，只在乎外表，却不愿意看真实的内在。相信爱情的你，太过愚蠢了。"


	25. 约会要在开学前

坐在上次一起来过的那家小店，爱野美奈子一边小口喝着拉面鲜美的汤头，一边不住抬眼去看坐在对面的斋藤训。果真如斋藤以象所说那样，他离家出走是为了自己吗？如果是这样，不是应该直接来找自己私奔嘛！为什么之前自己转学去十番他就离职，现在终于不躲着自己了却连约会都要这么偷偷摸摸—不能去人太多的地方就算了，还要各种乔装打扮—美奈子也想像一般的高中女生一样跟男朋友好好约会的嘛！  
"阿淳回本家了啊，挺好的。"斋藤训在听了美奈子前面的话后低头思索了一阵，突然乐了。  
"嗳？斋藤以象那家伙说淳君回来你藤堂屋继承人的位置就不保了，你还笑得出来？"  
"藤堂屋的继承人他爱做就让他做去，我只要有美奈子就够了。"  
"…"美奈子被突如其来的糖衣炮弹打蒙了，一时连刚夹起的叉烧都忘了放到嘴里。

"总觉得训先生…跟之前不太一样了。"从拉面店出来，同斋藤训一道走在叶片尚绿的银杏道上，美奈子突然觉得有点儿不认识身边这个男人了，这个时不时就窜出去买两个甜筒或者一对儿蛋挞的男人，真的是那个斋藤训吗？  
"我是哦。"刚从路边小店排队回来的斋藤训仿佛读得到美奈子的心思，回应道，还顺便把刚买到的棒棒糖塞进美奈子因为惊讶而微张的小口中。  
"咦？为什么只有一根？"美奈子噙着棒棒糖又跟斋藤训并肩走出去一段路，才发现斋藤训手中和口中都是空的，不由得问了出来。  
斋藤训无比自然地顺走了美奈子因为说话而拿在了手上的糖，伸出舌头舔了舔，才用两片薄唇含住，美奈子不自觉地看呆住了。  
"你看，我们两个吃一根就够了啊。"又走了一小段路，等棒棒糖又回到美奈子口中，斋藤训才回答起她前面的问题。

到晚上十点多在回酒店的路上，美奈子抱着抓娃娃机里抓出来的白猫玩偶突然沉默起来，斋藤训看到了她情绪的低落，还以为她是在为假期结束而伤感，出言调侃："怎么了？明天要开学然而作业还没写吗？"  
"写完了。"美奈子只简单地回答了问题，竟然没回嘴，这情景简直如同铁树开花般少见。  
"那是因为开学要去月野家借宿不能常出来见面不开心吗？"斋藤训也收起玩笑的语调，温柔起来，"每天还可以发消息呀，我休息的时间也会去找你的。"说着还伸手揉了揉美奈子的小脑袋。  
"唔…"美奈子抬起一只手正回被斋藤训揉歪了的鸭舌帽，打开了话闸子："我是在想真琴的事情啦。"

美奈子先说了真琴和宇都宫新现在处于冷战中，把大家一起去银座的俱乐部找人的事情说到一半儿又突然回过头开始讲代田城和火野丽订婚酒会上的事。那天除了一对新人的同学朋友们，还有不少代田家和火野家的关系者出席，美奈子也分不清这些政界商界大佬谁是谁，对上面点点头就过去了，唯独那个人—斋藤则文—因为是斋藤以象的父亲，所以双方被特别介绍认识了一下。

"犬子有你们这么出色的朋友真是他的幸运"—斋藤社长第一句客套话倒是还挺正常，接下来一句—"有亚美这样出色的女朋友就是老天不开眼掉馅儿饼砸着他了"—则是惊得众人眼珠子都快掉出来了。这还不算最夸张的，更夸张的是他接着就扶住亚美肩膀要贴面亲吻，好在不知道是不是因为带来的女伴儿跟别家夫人客套完了及时回过身来，他最终改为了吻手礼。

"斋藤社长带的那个女伴儿听说是名记者，之前一直驻扎在海外的新闻站，才回国不久。"已经转到了酒店所在的街道上了，只剩下几分钟路程，美奈子便长话短说了。  
"名字是荻野绿。以象和城君后来都表示他们对这个名字没有任何印象。  
"宇都宫君本来在跟伴奏的人讲话，转身回来的时候荻野女士正在问真琴的名字。他突然就手滑还摔了人家的乐器，不过好在有备用的没影响到演出。从那儿开始就觉得宇都宫君怪怪的，整场酒会都是神不守舍的样子，酒会结束人就不见了。  
"哦对了荻野女士还夸了真琴句什么来着，唔…突然想不起来了…"美奈子揪了揪自己耳边垂下的一缕儿头发，绞尽脑汁也抓不住那个关键词。  
斋藤训听到宇都宫新跟真琴冷战就开始不淡定了，内心疯狂地吐槽着"涅夫莱特那个笨蛋又发什么神经啊"然而面儿上还要保持风度—毕竟斋藤训这个身份，现在还是不认识宇都宫新的。  
美奈子终于还是放弃了跟自己的记忆力较真，继续说了下去。  
"…那家伙好过分哦，竟然敢说女孩子相信爱情是愚蠢的！"—说到恨处美奈子对宇都宫新的称呼也变了—"真琴也是的，这都没有上去揍他，还有心情跟他说什么'前辈，多保重身子，我在家等你'，真是…"  
斋藤训刚要接话，被回忆气到的美奈子突然转身拽住他的领口，恶狠狠地问他："你也是男人，你也会觉得相信爱情是愚蠢的吗？"  
虽然美奈子因为个子矮小手里还拽着只玩偶，硬踮着脚来拽人领口的动作并没有她自己想象中的霸气，但斋藤训知道这不是可以开玩笑的时机，他微微弯腰好让美奈子动作不要那么辛苦，用自己的大手覆上少女一双柔荑，满怀深情地诉说："如果相信爱情是愚蠢的，那我早就蠢得无可救药了。"  
美奈子觉得握住自己的那双手好热好热，热度透过她的手臂传递上来，将她的脸颊和耳朵都烧热了，明明半小时前才吃完一大杯冰沙，怎么现在就口干舌燥起来了呢？还有，还有那不争气的双腿，怎么软软地，只想往他怀里倒？  
"我…我只是，我是为真琴不值啦。"美奈子拼尽最后一口气把快走没影的理智拉回来，硬生生接上了前一个话题，同时将自己的手从斋藤训手中挣脱出来。  
"你不是当事人，又怎知道当事人心中，他值还是不值呢。"斋藤训默默将手插进口袋，回到了原本的前进方向上。

两个人都沉默着，直到美奈子住的酒店已近在眼前。挥手道别前，美奈子叹口气感慨了句："如果有办法能帮他们和好就好了。"  
目送美奈子走进酒店，斋藤训最后跟她笑着挥了挥手，自言自语着—"那家伙还是跟从前一样不让人省心啊"—转身向地铁站的方向走回去。

美奈子进了房间甩掉鞋子就扑倒在了床上，片刻后抬起头来，双颊的红晕仿佛擦多了胭脂般跨过鼻梁染成一片。  
"呜哇，美奈子你在害羞个什么劲儿嘛！你当初追着他跑的气势都哪里去啦？！"少女挥动纤细的手臂和腿脚，拍打着身下的枕头和被子，不知道是不是将这些想象成那个人的模样。


	26. 他回来过

新学期开始，大家又聚在了学校里，每天中午一起吃饭聊天，言笑晏晏，只是都回避着男朋友相关的话题，连同在一个学校的斋藤以象也自觉不在上学时间来找亚美。  
这天是周五，午饭后美奈子跟亚美为周末应该出去玩还是在家学习争论不休，真琴犹豫了会儿，还是下定决心开口邀请道："大家如果不嫌弃的话，不如晚上来我家？"  
去真琴家就意味着有美食和甜点，可看着真琴眼底的疲倦，大家都不忍心再给她添麻烦。  
真琴掩口打了个哈欠，察觉到好友们的犹豫，解释道："东西都是现成的，我昨天做多了点，你们能来的话是帮我大忙了呢。把阿丽也叫上吧。"

真琴说得轻松，等少女们到了她家里后，才见识到所谓的"做多了点"是多大一点—冰箱里塞得满满的，铺开后简直丰盛得称为"宴会"也不为过。  
"这都是你做的？"问话的是火野丽，阿兔和美奈子见着好吃的早就顾不得其他了。  
"我一直自己做饭的呀…"真琴答非所问，眼神闪烁着心虚。  
"做这些花了多少时间？"亚美大致点了遍桌上的菜品，抬手扶了扶眼镜，问出的问题一针见血，"你昨晚怕是通宵没睡吧。"  
真琴见被亚美拆穿了，泄了强撑着的那口气，委顿于地，掩面哭了一场，才轻轻吐出几个字："他回来过…"无需过多解释，在场的每个人都很清楚，真琴所说的"他"除了宇都宫新再没有别人。

时间倒退回昨晚午夜之前，真琴盯着墙上挂钟的指针，正在想这是第几个等待落空的夜晚，门铃突然响了。在这样静寂的夜晚里门铃响得实在过于突兀，以至于真琴先怀疑了一下是不是自己思虑过度出现了幻听，过了几秒钟第二声清脆的"叮咚"响起她才慌忙起身，一边应答着"来了来了"，一边向门边移动。她的心情有多激动，她的脚步就有多急切，而门外的人似乎比她还要着急，就在她走过短短十几步路的时间，门铃又连续响了几声，催促着她，鼓励着她，她有越来越强烈的预感，预感着那扇门外面，她的等待终于要有了结果。  
门外确实是宇都宫新，只不过他醉得像一滩烂泥靠在墙角，怎么看都不像能站起来按门铃的样子。但是真琴没有太多犹豫的时间，喝醉的人胡乱挥舞着手喃喃着"水，水"，她只得先把他搬回房间，倒了水来，小心喂他喝。  
宇都宫新就着真琴手上贪婪地喝完一大杯水，竟似清醒了些，睁开眼睛笑望着真琴。真琴被他看得有点儿不好意思了，借口"我去给前辈做点儿吃的"跑到厨房，然后发觉自己手上还拿着水杯，又怕他还没解渴，再次续满端了进去。也就一两分钟的时间吧，宇都宫新已经睡过去了，真琴将水杯摆在他睁眼可见又触手可及的地方，又回了厨房—毕竟他回来了嘛，以后日子还长—真琴一边安慰自己，一边手下不停做出各种美食来，全都是那个人爱吃的。

"…我做到后来实在是困了，就，就不知道怎么睡了过去，醒来时候是在房间里，可是前辈已经不见了…"说到这里，真琴又懊恼地哭了起来，"要是我一直醒着就好了，我醒着的话前辈也许就不会走了…"  
"真琴…"亚美在真琴身边坐下，抚着好友的背，却不知道该如何接下去安慰她。  
"这种混蛋你还等着他干嘛，要我说就此甩了他，还有大把好男人排着队呢！"火野丽在男人问题上态度很是强硬，对真琴又是心疼又是怒其不争。  
"对呀对呀！"听了阿丽的话美奈子好像突然想起什么似的猛一拍手，一边说着"真琴，我介绍帅哥给你好不好？"一边将自己的背包抖了个底儿朝天翻出几张票子—第二天歌舞伎座的演出票—"明天我们去看他演出吧！"  
"你们都搞什么呀…"月野兔扒开美奈子挤到真琴面前，"真琴你别听她们乱吵吵，也别想太多。你就吃点儿东西去睡一觉，养足精神再说。"  
真琴止住哭泣，目光从好友们脸上一个个掠过—她们的关怀让她从心底温暖起来。  
"谢谢。谢谢你们。"

美食和美梦过后，周六一早美奈子又提起了昨天提过的那个议题。虽然真琴对美奈子拍胸脯保证的好男人没什么兴趣，但是—"就当是散散心也好"—也觉得自己不能再继续萎靡下去。  
在美奈子的坚持下，五位姑娘都盘起头发穿起和服，美奈子一边帮阿兔编辫子一边装内行道："去看歌舞伎仪式感可是不可或缺的哟～"  
真琴看着镜中自己上妆后终于有了些血色的脸，努力挤出个笑容，又觉得笑得实在不走心，眸色为之一暗。  
"你这身儿衣服涂粉色的口红更好看。"最先收拾完毕的火野丽一直站在真琴身后端详着她，这时走上前来，替真琴擦去暗沉的豆沙色唇膏，换上了粉嫩透明的唇蜜。  
"嗯嗯！这样多可爱！"阿兔点头表示同意，结果牵扯到被美奈子紧紧抓住的头发，疼得"哎呦哎呦"直叫。  
兔子的卖力演出终于逗笑了真琴，这可能是她自宇都宫新出走后第一次发自内心的微笑。

少女们来到歌舞伎座的时候，离演出开场还有段时间，美奈子径直带着她们向后台走去，真琴不由得忐忑道"这样不好吧？"回答她的是："跟我来，我来给你介绍个好男人～"  
果然，刚进后台休息区就有人迎了上来—是风间淳。他会来迎接自然是美奈子提前打了招呼，之前他给美奈子的其中一张演出票背面写下了自己的手机号码。  
"这是阿淳，算是我的青梅竹马吧！"美奈子如此跟闺蜜们介绍。  
"各位小姐日安，在下小松平八郎，得小姐们错爱赏光，不胜惶恐。"风间淳嘴上说着客套话，一点儿都不惶恐的语调和憋不住勾起的嘴角还是透露出了他对美奈子的话有多受用。  
寒暄了一会儿，有剧场的工作人员来催促风间淳去做准备，美奈子也便带着真琴她们进了观众席。  
"今天的剧目是很有名的歌舞伎十八番之一的'鸣神'，说的是云上绝间姬为天下求雨灌醉鸣神上人放了龙神的故事。"坐稳后亚美便自然地充当起解说的角色，拿着剧目表讲得头头是道。

开场幕布拉起，美奈子不住地回头往花道的入口张望，待看到云上绝间姬登场的时候眉头不由得皱起来，小声"咦"了一下。  
旁边亚美见她这样忍住好笑，轻轻牵了牵她的衣袖，拿手往台上指了指，将声音压得极低跟她说："你连你那位青梅竹马演的是哪个角色都不知道吗？快往上看，别等他回头看到你没在看他，可是要伤心的。"  
美奈子沉浸在"阿淳居然不是跟阿训一样演女形"的巨大震惊中，直直看着台上的鸣神上人的背影，竟都没去想亚美话里的潜台词是什么意思。

幕间休息的时候亚美拿手指点着美奈子的肩膀，笑道："连青梅竹马都不关心的人，还好意思说我。你满心想的人，是谁呀？"  
美奈子被说得脸都红了—亚美这是在为从前自己说她"除了男朋友别人都不关心"报仇呢—看她促狭的笑，美奈子只能佩服斋藤以象的感染力，竟连亚美这样的好学生跟着他都学坏了。美奈子怕亚美在这里讲出那个人的名字，忙伸出手指点到她唇上，阻止她继续说下去。  
"我知道我知道，美奈子有男朋友了！她天天晚上抱着个手机傻笑，傻子都能看出来了。"去洗手间刚回来的月野兔扑到美奈子背上，拿开她按住亚美的手："但她不肯跟我说男朋友的事情，亚美你是不是知道？快告诉我告诉我～"  
美奈子紧张地盯着亚美—地场卫一直在找斋藤训的事情她们都是知道的，可错过了在第一时间告诉阿兔自己的未婚夫就是斋藤训的现在，如果被突然爆出，局面会相当尴尬的。亚美是聪明人，自然知道什么该说什么不该说，只是她岔开话题所用的话题也让美奈子有些难以招架。  
"我是在打趣她，说要介绍好男人给真琴，结果好男人的一颗心，怕是都系在她身上呢～"  
"嘿嘿嘿。"兔子果然很容易就被亚美带偏了，"我也觉得，淳君跟我们说话时候眼睛还不住瞄美奈子呢。"  
美奈子正头疼怎么应答，观众席上灯光一暗，演出马上要继续了。  
看着转身坐回自己位置的月野兔，美奈子思绪有些烦杂：阿训听说地场卫在找他的时候还表示过机会合适可以认识一下，是她自己一直瞒着阿兔他们的；她也说不清自己的动机，只是隐约感觉到，如果让斋藤训和地场卫见面，也许有些事情会发生变化，发生非她期望的变化。

舞台上三味线又响起，美奈子从沉思中抽离，觉得好像还缺了点儿什么。再仔细看看盯了有一会儿的团子头，团子头也回头看她，两个人同时张大嘴巴—是缺了两个人啊！


	27. 你是我的

荻野绿坐在雨之树银座分店靠窗的位置上，面前的咖啡已经凉了，但拉花还是完整的，她一口也没喝。她似乎在等什么人的样子，频频看向店里的挂钟和自己的腕表，一旦目光离开这两个地方，就是望向窗外—这个位置正好能看到歌舞伎座的正门，所有进进出出和从那里路过的人，她都能尽收眼底。  
终于，她等的人来了，是我们的老熟人呢—宇都宫新。

宇都宫新在荻野绿对面的位置上坐下，点了杯黑咖啡后就不再说话了，只是神色复杂地看着对面的女士。  
诡异的沉默持续了起码有一刻钟，荻野绿再次看过时间后，叹口气，先开口了："你三番五次要求单独见面，今天我来了。但是你再不说话，我可要走了。"一边说着一边整理了下身旁的挎包，作势欲走。  
宇都宫新又挣扎了足足有两分钟，才来了句："这些年你在哪里？过得还好吗？"刚开口就红了眼眶。  
荻野绿的身形明显僵了一下，接着她端起面前凉透了的咖啡喝了两口，放下，摆出一张公式化的笑脸，回答宇都宫新："您是不是认错人了？我的履历报社官网上都有公布，想知道的话您可以访问我们的网站。我还要去准备接下来的采访，就先走了。"  
这次荻野绿抓起装满了采访材料的挎包直接离开了座位，只是她还没走出第二步，便被宇都宫新从后面抓住手腕。  
"你放开！不然我要报警了，新少爷也不想给青山组惹麻烦吧！"  
闻言宇都宫新稍稍放松了手上的力道，但还没有完全放开。像是真的很希望能挽留荻野女士的样子，人前总是趾高气昂的黑道少主眼里罕见地流露出哀求的神色，说起话来也没了平日的流利："我没认错。我一定不会认错的，我怎么会认错呢？你是改了名字，甚至连容貌都有些不一样了，但是我不会认错的，我不会认错的，因为你是…你是我的…"  
荻野绿并不想听下去，硬生生打断他，"够了！我说了我不是你要找的人！"甩开他的手，快步离开了。  
被剩下的宇都宫新跌坐回卡座里，一脸颓丧。

荻野绿离开的时候并没有回头，但没过多久她还是再一次跟宇都宫新见面了。哦，不—这时候的宇都宫新并不是清醒着的，也许称为单方面的"见到"更加恰当一些。

"…荻野小姐，荻野小姐？"风间淳保持着礼貌的距离和音量，连续呼唤了十几声。  
荻野绿终于从宇都宫新身上收回目光和神思。"啊，不好意思…"  
"荻野小姐不舒服的话，我们可以改天再做采访…"  
"没，没关系。我没事的。"荻野绿急忙否认，急迫到都没注意到自己前面有一段时间没听进去旁边的人在说些什么，否则她一定不会说出"按计划进行就好，不需要为了我调整"这样的话。

因此在风间淳兼顾青梅竹马的请求和原定的采访计划的考量下，就有了他保姆车里诡异的一幕—正襟危坐的歌舞伎世家公子对面是摊开笔记本握紧录音笔却仍显得有些心不在焉的名记者；最后排的位置上，醉得不省人事的黑道少主横躺着，枕在大和抚子样的少女膝上；另外还有一名低头专心摸手机的现役偶像—补充说明一下，月野兔、水野亚美和火野丽，都在歌舞伎演出结束后，被各自的男朋友或未婚夫接走了，所以没有参与到这景象中来。  
在这辆车上的人中没有任何一个还清醒着的知道宇都宫新的住处，于是他们不得不采纳了木野真琴的意见，将他送到她的住处，由她来照顾他。走出木野真琴租住的公寓楼时荻野绿抢先一步告辞了，虽然过程有些曲折，风间淳终于走到了原定计划中"与美奈子独处"这一步。

风间淳带着美奈子去了预订好的料亭，料亭的老板娘亲自在门口迎接他们，将他们带到了庭院深处最幽静豪华视野也最好的房间，随后而来的菜肴，显然也是这家店里最最顶尖的珍馐—美奈子一路目不斜视，吃起东西来不徐不急，仿佛对这一切都习以为常。  
"不愧是鹤子奶奶的孙女。"观察了美奈子许久的风间淳，露出了赞许的表情。  
"嗯？"美奈子呆了一下，慢慢放下筷子，凝神望向风间淳，移至膝上的双手暗暗握成拳头，戒备起来。  
"父亲和母亲挑儿媳的眼光还是不错的。那么我也不挑剔了，就将哥哥的一切，全盘接手了吧。"

直到回到月野兔家，躺在客房小床上，美奈子还没有完全消化完风间淳席间透露的信息—按照风间淳的说法，斋藤当主和夫人已经决定让阿淳替代阿训成为藤堂屋的继承人了，风间大师那边也同意了，只等阿淳这一季在东京的演出结束就回去办理户籍更改的手续，然后正式对外宣布；届时离家出走的斋藤训将会被直接逐出师门。美奈子很想第一时间将这消息告诉斋藤训，然而在这关头，他的手机又是"不在服务区"了。  
"美奈子，要一起洗澡么？"早一步到家的月野兔捧着睡衣向客房内探进头来，招呼美奈子。美奈子答了一声"来了"，放下手机，也去拿自己的换洗衣服。

夜深了，无忧无虑的月野兔早已沉入梦乡，嘴角还挂着幸福的水渍；为青梅竹马之言辗转反侧许久的爱野美奈子也抗不住睡神召唤，躺成了个大字；而木野真琴吸取前天晚上的教训，一杯接一杯灌着咖啡，不敢阖眼片刻。  
在白天演出幕间瞥见从歌舞伎座门口一闪而过的宇都宫新而跟上去的真琴和火野丽目睹了他和荻野绿交谈的全部，只是她们在窗外，看得到却听不真切。荻野绿离开后丽和真琴的意见截然相反，丽认为这已经是宇都宫新和荻野绿曾经纠葛的实锤，要真琴放弃这种有了女朋友不珍惜又跟前任纠缠的渣男，而真琴则坚持认为这一切另有隐情，终于在宇都宫新把自己灌醉后，强硬挣脱丽的双手，替他结了帐，还拜托美奈子的青梅竹马把他们一起送回家。  
宇都宫新似乎在做着恶梦，真琴伸手想抚平他紧皱的眉头，不小心触碰到他下巴上硬硬的胡渣，看长度像是好几天没刮了，不由得一阵心疼，准备打盆热水帮他收拾下。  
可能是她起身时和服宽大的袖口扫到了他，宇都宫新突然一把抓住她的手，急呼道："不要走！你是我的…不要走…"  
才半起身的真琴颓然跌坐回去，不争气地流下了眼泪—显然，他口中的"你"指的并不是被他拉住的自己啊。


	28. 主动出击

明天是周末，真琴不用上学，宇都宫新也不用"上班"，今晚月色很美，是谈心的好天气。  
晚饭后真琴第一次请求宇都宫新帮忙洗刷餐具，这显然让他很意外。不过，他还是点点头，答应了下来。交代完不同的锅碗分别有什么洗刷要点后真琴转向橱柜，盯着那许多瓶瓶罐罐里的花花草草半晌，终于在水壶响了的同时下定决心，拿了冰糖和洋甘菊。  
等到宇都宫新离开厨房进入起居室的时候，真琴已经沏好了洋甘菊花茶，正在往杯里分。

"前辈，"宇都宫新在真琴对面盘腿坐下，向茶杯伸出手时，真琴开口了，"前辈这次回来，还会再走吗？"让宇都宫新刚触碰到杯壁的手指僵在当场，收回来不妥，继续前进好像也不妥。  
从上个周末真琴把他捡回来算起，已经足足六天了。一开始宇都宫新也考虑过是不是需要一个正式的交代，但是看到正在厨房煎蛋的真琴回头笑着问他早上想喝什么的时候，突然就不争气地脱口而出"橙汁"，错过了最佳的坦白时机。

"前辈跟我在一起，是喜欢我哪一点呢？"真琴没有一直等待宇都宫新的回答，很快问出了第二个问题。  
也许是觉得不能再沉默，也许是觉得这个问题简单些，宇都宫新顺畅地说出一大串来—"真琴人美心善，厨艺好，非常温柔，还有，最喜欢你的善解人意…"  
"果然是这样吗…"真琴用着若有所思的语气，低声自语。  
"嗯？"宇都宫新打住话头，拧起眉头，他意识到，自己可能还是说错话了。  
"我可能，并不是前辈以为的，那样的好女人…"真琴一边这样说着，一边褪下中指上的戒指，摆在桌子当中。  
宇都宫新开始觉得口舌发干，正要争辩，真琴摆摆手拒绝他现在开口，"先听我把话说完"，宇都宫新只得按捺下心情，又坐了回去。  
"我去找过荻野女士了…"  
宇都宫新面如死灰，在近二十年的生涯里，现在大概是他最狼狈的一刻。

真琴去见过荻野绿了，也便知道了她是宇都宫新亲生母亲这件事。  
荻野绿是生下宇都宫新的人，也就是他口中相亲相爱、生死相随的爱情典范的女主角。那个故事里她被称为宇都宫抚子，而在更之前一些的时候，她叫藤间抚子，是斋藤则文的未婚妻。  
"我是在剧场的后巷里遇到小新的父亲的。"  
遇见宇都宫哲也时，尚未过门的藤间抚子刚刚对梨园妻的辛劳生活有所体会，正是对未来人生迷茫的时候。那段时间她的准婆婆生病住院，又值阿训第一次登台，堂嫂千代子一个人忙不过来，所以央了她来帮忙。每天早早起床为男人们准备餐食和行头，到剧场后还要迎来送往，年少的抚子惊叹于堂嫂能记住那么多老主顾的名字爱好没有丝毫混淆的同时，更加不自信起来，她怕自己做不到这么好，怕给她将来的丈夫丢脸。堂嫂实在是太忙了，没有时间关注抚子的心情，最多在用餐时问两句"胃口不好吗？脸色都差了呢？"抚子只能笑笑感谢堂嫂的好意。拥挤的后台、繁琐的礼仪，都让抚子喘不过气来，于是每当客人就坐、台上开演，偷得片刻清闲的抚子就从后门溜出剧场，在周边的小巷子里呼吸呼吸新鲜空气，掐着一幕戏结束的时间再回去。然后就是在一次透气闲逛时，抚子撞见了正在被人拳打脚踢的宇都宫哲也。  
抚子以"叫警察"吓退了打人的小混混，满身伤痕的宇都宫哲也求她送自己回家，涉世未深的姑娘不知是计，毫无怀疑地扶起了他。在自己住处昏暗的小房间里享受美人上药待遇的宇都宫哲也总算是在同伙们到来前良心发现，打算将抚子送回去，只是到得剧场门口发现被他晃点了的同伙们先一步埋伏下，为了避风头，哲也带着抚子去了他的"安全屋"—一处流浪汉聚集地里破烂得再也不能更破烂的窝棚。  
明明是最差劲的住宿环境，可那一夜睡在哲也身后的抚子，觉得比起大宅里卧房，这里睡得更加踏实。第二天被送回去的抚子，应付完嫂嫂和亲朋的问候，回过身不见了宇都宫哲也，发觉自己的心，竟好像被这个小混混偷走了。  
宇都宫哲也坏了同伴的好事，回去后本是要受苦的，赶巧碰上敌对的帮派来挑事儿，阴差阳错帮大哥挡了枪，以折了条胳膊的代价，得到提拔，很快就升上了组长，那两个对他不满的同伙成了他的手下，自然也不敢再提旧事。  
抚子回家了之后，每天挤出时间去哲也的"安全屋"等他，一等就是好多天，一直等到哲也伤愈出院才再见到他。然后，她托千代子向斋藤家转达了她"已不堪婚配"的话，求来一纸休书，成了青山组组长的女人。

故事到这里，跟宇都宫新知道的，还没什么两样。他静静听着真琴的转述，杯子里花茶的水面也渐渐下降。  
"…抚子阿姨说，你出生后，哲也伯伯渐渐觉得自己的职业风险太大，不能给妻儿安稳的生活。于是在你五岁那年，他们决定实施酝酿了许久的的计划，在一位密友的帮助下，夫妻二人准备假死脱身，重新开始普通人的生活。"  
宇都宫新忍不住哼了一声—说得真好听！什么夫妻开始新生活！真要夫妻共同脱身，为何要分个先后？分明是勾搭上老情人，假死私奔去了！可怜痴情的丈夫还为此枉送掉性命。  
"你好像有不同的看法，先说来听听？"真琴为宇都宫新杯里续满水，把话语权也交给了他。  
宇都宫新一口喝干，忿忿然道："所谓密友，不就是她从前的未婚夫，也是她这次回来后相伴左右的那个人吗？"

青山陵园里的雨中一晤，宇都宫新本想当作是个噩梦，醒了，就忘记了。可偏偏在代田家的订婚宴上，又让他碰上了。  
组里的若头手脚很快，宴席结束时，一应资料装在一个牛皮纸信封内，送到了他手上：有当年被收买的医生姓名；有她落脚国家第一个房东的联系方式；有斋藤则文历年所有公开行程，标红了他每年都要在初夏去欧洲一个小国度假，那是她改换成荻野绿这个身份后工作的地方，而那个时间，是她诞生的季节；最后还有最近的照片，她回来了，斋藤集团的社长到机场亲迎。

"所以，你就认为，是你母亲背叛了你父亲吗？"  
"证据就摆在眼前，难道我是瞎的吗？！"  
"所以你由你的父母联想到你和我，所以你质疑我对你的爱，说出'相信爱情太过愚蠢'这样的话来？"  
"我…"  
"既然你觉得你只看到了我外表的温顺，怀疑我内在是余情未了难忘前尘，为什么又回来了呢？"  
"我…"宇都宫新喏喏半晌。当时是从小到大的信仰猛然崩塌所以一时自弃自欺，冒出了"只要先甩了真琴就不用担心以后被她背叛了"这样毫无逻辑的念头，几日醉生梦死后他也知道自己只是迁怒发泄，本质上和哭闹的小孩其实是想要人哄一个道理。尤其那一日的醉酒后，他醒来发现居然是在真琴房间里，而疲累的少女睡在了厨房里。他告诉自己不能再这样下去，于是决定当面去问问"荻野绿"。  
"我本来就想着，见一面，不管她认不认我，都回来这里的。"宇都宫新边说这句，边目不转睛觑着真琴的表情。他肯定自己没有说谎，他只是错过了讲这句话的最佳时机而已，可为什么，连他自己都听得出，这话说的那么没底气？  
"前辈是认识到了每个人都是独立个体，想起我从前的温柔和顺，所以决定再给我一次机会吗？"  
"话不能这么说…"宇都宫新感觉到手臂上汗毛竖起，额头有汗在滴。  
"如果我所有的温柔和善解人意都像你说的那样只是表象，实际上我的内心根本没你想的那样美好，你会收回戒指吗？"真琴低下头，紧紧攥住茶杯，语速快起来。  
"什么？"  
"我是撬了课去找荻野女士的，我昨天跟你撒了谎，我说放学要跟阿兔她们去逛商店街所以让你不要去学校接我是骗你的！"  
"这…"有什么关系？  
"哪有什么善解人意！我的内心，其实是非常非常可怕的哦，我想要了解关于前辈的一切，不管付出什么代价，我想要做最了解前辈的那个人！"  
"真琴…"  
"阿丽说她爱一个人就要得到他的全部，我虽然嘴上没这么说，可我其实比她更加过分哟，我想要前辈全部的全部！我不像阿丽是宁缺毋滥，我可是，我可是会用尽手段留住前辈的哦！这样的我，不是前辈想要的女朋友吧！"说到这里真琴几乎已经是在哭喊着，宇都宫新深切体会到语言的苍白无力，只能行动起来，抱上去。

"前辈，你这样做，我会以为你还是要我做你女朋友的哦。"  
"没错。"  
"你这样做，我会觉得，我还可以继续收着那枚戒指哟。"  
"我帮你带上，它永远都属于你。"  
真琴脸上泪痕还没干，却已经"噗"地笑出声来。  
"前辈，你这样做，以后我可再不会给你机会从我身边逃开了哦？"  
"做你的囚徒，甘之如饴。"

"光做那小妮子的囚徒多没意思啊，少组长有这兴致，给个机会，咱青山组的伙计们可都愿意伺候您二位尽兴呢！"


	29. 东京湾

"日向哥，这是？"寡不敌众被制住后，宇都宫新盯着最后进来的若头日向问道。  
"是组长的命令，对不住少组长了。"日向略带惭愧地低低头，下一句就是指示手下人了："你们声响太大，已经有邻居听见了，赶快把人带走！"  
真琴天生大力，被安排对付她的小喽啰又少一些，她原本已经打出一条路来冲到了窗边，回身见宇都宫新被制住后，又冲了回来："你们要对前辈做什—啊！"  
日向看着被背后偷袭打晕了的少女，挥挥手，"一起带走。"走到门边又回头交代，"不要对这位小姐无理，不需要将她和少组长分开。"

真琴醒转过来是好几个小时后了，外面天已蒙蒙亮，但她和宇都宫新所在的地方，还是伸手不见五指。  
"小真，你醒了？"宇都宫新察觉到怀里的人动了动，开口问道。  
"前辈，这是哪里？"真琴转头四下看了一圈，只有黑暗，窝回男朋友怀中，听着他的心跳，轻轻询问。  
"在东京市内他们绕了很多路，不过后来一直朝南开，没开多久就停了车，把我们从车里转移出来的时候，嗅得到海风的味道，所以我猜我们现在应该是在横滨的某个码头。"  
"码头？"真琴不解。  
"你看过电视里的黑社会说'把你沉到东京湾里去'吗，大概，他们就要这样对付我们吧。"  
"那我们要赶快逃出去啊！"真琴说着便要起身，但没挣脱宇都宫新的怀抱，又跌了回来，动作间听到金属的哗啦声，还感觉到脚腕上坠着什么东西。  
"他们给我们都带了脚链，每只脚加配重二十公斤。我的双手被铐在你腰里。"  
真琴伸手向自己腰里摸去，果然有金属的链条缠绕着，而宇都宫新的双臂环绕住她腰身，除了他愿意这样做以外，也是因为他只能这样做—手铐穿过真琴腰上的链条，他双手能活动的范围只有短短十几厘米而已。  
"他们想要我们摆出殉情的姿态…"宇都宫新声音低沉，"小真，是我连累了你。"  
真琴用力摇摇头，然后想起来这里光线不好，改用说的："是我自愿的。"  
黑暗中，宇都宫新笑了，如果现在有光，一定能看得到他笑得多么幸福。在这幸福中稍稍又杂糅了一些遗憾，他叹口气，用下巴蹭着真琴头顶的秀发，呢喃道："小真，也许你是对的，父亲是真的想脱离这个行当。可惜我懂的太晚了。"  
"前辈，抚子阿姨跟我讲的故事，我还没跟你说完呢，你要听下去吗？"反正不能离开他怀里，真琴干脆也伸手环住男友，轻柔细语。

"抚子阿姨说，就在她和哲也伯伯实行计划的时候，哲也伯伯的弟弟不知怎么招惹上了新田组。"  
"哲仁叔叔？"  
"嗯。新田组要哲也伯伯带上三千万亲自去领人。抚子阿姨想等哲也伯伯处理完事情再一起走，哲也伯伯不答应，非要先送走了她…"  
宇都宫抚子顺利地在国外安顿了下来，一段时间的等待后，等来的不是全家团聚，却是爱人的死讯。  
"抚子阿姨想追随哲也伯伯而去，是去看她的以象的爸爸救下她的。斋藤叔叔要她就算为了儿子也要努力活下去，每年哲也伯伯的忌日无论如何都会安排时间去陪着她，就是怕她再做傻事。"  
"初夏…"宇都宫新暗暗责备自己，当时怎么就没意识到，那个季节，也是父亲的忌日呢。  
"抚子阿姨一直暗地里关注着你，看你平安长大，她很欣慰。这次回来，是有人寄信给她，说知道当年哲也伯伯的死因，她以为是斋藤叔叔寄的，回来以后才知道，斋藤叔叔并没有传信给她。这段时间他们一直在调查寄信人的身份，虽然儿子就在面前，但为了你的安全，所以才不与你相认。"

听完真琴的话，宇都宫新懊恼不已："小真，我…我简直是个大傻瓜，世界第一大傻瓜。有你这么好的女朋友却不知道珍惜…"  
真琴连忙开解他："我遇到这种事情也会像前辈一样无法保持冷静的。反正现在误会都解开了，就好了嘛！"  
误会解开，两人不免又是一阵腻腻歪歪。突然，宇都宫新好像想起了什么："日向哥说，抓我们是叔叔的命令，你前面说父亲当年也是被叔叔的事情绊住才没能走成，这之间会不会…"

正在这时，伴随着"少组长，很聪明哦！"的调侃，沉重的卷帘门被拉起，进来两名黑西装、黑墨镜、五十多岁、显然是老黑社会的男人，他们二人身后是青山组若头日向，再后面跟着的几个都是去真琴家抓他们的小喽啰。

"你们是什么人？！"宇都宫新在可动的范围内，将真琴往身后藏了藏。真琴紧紧抓住男友衣服，头埋在他胸前，十分小鸟依人。  
"这两位是青山组的元老，前组长当上组长前就同他们一起活动了。"作出说明的是日向，最后进来的小喽啰开了灯，灯光正打在被称为"元老"的二人身上，两人表情得瑟，似乎很享受聚光灯的热度。  
宇都宫新低头跟真琴交换了一下眼神，真琴点点头，也觉得男友的猜测应该没错—这两人八成就是在宇都宫新父母相遇的故事里出场过的NPC了。  
"我们可不像你父亲那样不讲义气。我们心疼晚辈，不愿意你死得不明不白，所以特地来给你解惑的。"体量较高瘦的那名"元老"点着雪茄，狠狠吸了一大口，一边吐着云雾，一边说道。

从一高一矮、一胖一瘦两位元老漫才般的对话中，宇都宫新了解到了许多往事。  
当年只有宇都宫哲也一人抱得美人归，还突然成了他们的上级，二人虽不满，但也无可奈何。忍了好几年后，没想到是宇都宫哲也的亲弟弟给他们送上了报仇的机会。  
"哥哥那个傻瓜为了女人要抛弃兄弟们，我这个亲弟弟都看不下去啊！"宇都宫哲仁找到与哥哥素有积怨的二人，联手排演了一出大戏。  
"那天你那蠢爸爸还真的单人赴约，我们不费吹灰之力就制住了他。积年的恩怨总算是得报了，他左躲右闪，根本不敢还手，我们轮换着揍他，就像这样—"矮胖子说着说着已经走到了宇都宫新身前，说着说着突然就挥动了拳头。  
"前辈！"真琴被男友护在怀里，可透过他身体传来的力道还是让人能想象得到那一拳有多大力。  
第二拳在挨到宇都宫新脊背前停了下来。  
"日向哥？"宇都宫新看着为自己拦下拳头的人，露出了感激的神色。  
日向却没有看他，只是盯紧矮胖"元老"："组长交代过不可在他们身上留下伤痕，前辈还是住手吧。"  
"哼，宇都宫家兄弟，都不是什么好东西！"留在聚光灯下的高瘦"元老"抽完了雪茄，烟蒂直接扔到地上，抬起一只脚拧上去，恨恨说道。  
当年宇都宫哲仁利用他们除掉宇都宫哲也之后，以"为兄报仇"的口号聚集人气，继承了哥哥的组长位置，转头就让他们"告老"，还是壮年的二人被高高供起，却再也无法参与组里的事务。  
"小子，要恨就恨你叔叔吧。我们俩脑子笨，一辈子被人当枪使。"矮胖子收了手，了悟了今日被叫来这里，不过是宇都宫哲仁想推他们出来拉仇恨，干脆把话说破了。  
"请回吧。"若头日向招呼了两个年轻人上前，半搀半拖，送走了"元老"们。"请少组长和真琴姑娘稍事休息，晚些时候我再来送你们。"

日向走的时候留下了些吃的，也没关灯，宇都宫新和木野真琴现在的处境比起之前来，倒稍微好上了一些。

"真琴，喂我吃蛋糕吧。"  
"前辈，这蛋糕都过期了…"  
"不要紧，现在多吃点才有体力啊。"

仓库的顶棚传来雨点敲打的声音，下雨了。仓库里少年男女相依相偎，女孩儿把蛋糕撕成小块，和男孩儿你一口我一口，好不甜蜜。

这天傍晚的时候，雨已经很大了，伴着电闪雷鸣，天色比平时黑得更早。青山组若头日向又一次带人来到大黑埠头，从偏远角落的小仓库装了些东西进一只集装箱，然后趁着夜色装船，将这个集装箱倾倒在了东京湾里。

"真琴，解开我的腰带。"  
"前前前前辈？！"  
"把腰带头拆下来。"  
"咦？这是把小刀？"  
"当心别划伤了手！"  
"嗯。"  
"递给我。"


	30. 水手V

爱野美奈子翘掉了电视剧的杀青宴和东京汉子X的节目通告，因为朋友木野真琴和宇都宫新的失踪。  
最先发觉两人失踪的是荻野绿。真琴跟她约了找宇都宫新谈话后汇报情况的，到周六上午还没等来联络的荻野绿去了真琴家里，作为黑道组长的女人，她很清楚那凌乱的现场意味着什么。  
荻野绿打电话给斋藤社长，社长出门工作了，接电话的是斋藤以象。很快，不到半个小时，包括水野亚美、爱野美奈子、火野丽、代田城、月野兔、地场卫在内的一干人等都得到了通知，聚集到斋藤小少爷位于港区的顶楼豪华大平层中。

下午三时许，外面开始下雨。  
代田城挂掉电话，深深地叹口气，回身看到所有人都对自己行注目礼，还是不得不转述电话内容："都内设的关卡仍旧一无所获，去青山组各据点突击搜查的队伍也没有发现他们。宇都宫哲仁甚至叫嚣着要去控告警察非法入侵民宅。"  
"老狐狸！"斋藤以象先骂了句，接着做了些显而易见的分析："他们应该知道新君跟城哥交上了朋友，也知道代田家的关系。很可能谋划时候就防着警视厅，不会使用平常的据点。"他话音落下后房间里就安静了，所有人都做低头沉思状，对于宇都宫新和木野真琴的下落，他们现在真的是毫无头绪。  
"我们，不能就这样坐以待毙啊！"窗外一声惊雷滚过，月野兔突然站起身来。  
"我同意兔子的意见。"地场卫上前牵起他的小兔子，"就算是漫无目的，出去找总胜过在这里什么都不做。"  
"我也同意！"斋藤以象直接拉开门往外走去，"我们分头去找，城哥带阿丽小姐往北，我和亚美往南，地场君和月野同学往西，荻野女士去东边。还有爱野…"斋藤家小少爷的视线在身后跟着的人群中梭巡了一圈，改口道，"爱野就留守吧。"

被斋藤以象"安排""留守"的爱野美奈子，实际上根本没有跟随在众人后面，在其他人都进入电梯后，她跑向相反方向的楼梯间，直奔天台。  
"阿训！"少女的金发在风中飞扬，毫不迟疑地大踏步跨过围栏，直向地面坠去，不过很快就止住下落，改为横行的飞行。  
"胡闹。"接住少女的男子有一头半长的银发，身材高大挺拔，表情严厉中带着宠溺。  
"嘻嘻。"被责备的少女一点儿也没有不开心，伸手搂住男子的脖子，把头埋在他颈窝里吃吃直笑。

因着突如其来的雷雨，路上行人们都撑起雨伞行色匆匆，所以没人看到"梦幻偶像Mina"带着红色假面，一身蓝白红三色的水手服，飞行在东京天际。

悬停在台场的摩天轮上空，爱野美奈子问斋藤训："怎么停住了？"  
"刚刚，他的存在感，消失了。"  
"什么？！"美奈子一下急了，抓住斋藤训领口急切道："那，那真琴呢？"  
"我本来就感觉不到她…"斋藤训无奈—他能感觉到涅夫莱特已经是很神奇的事情了，水手战士可真不在他的能力范围内。不过没浪费他一直四下观望，总算是在美奈子发飙之前觉察出一些情况来："你看雷电！"  
"雷电…怎么了？"  
"你不觉得，那片海域落雷特别集中吗？"  
"是有点奇怪…"美奈子顺着斋藤训手指的方向看过去，那片水域下似乎有什么东西在发光，和天上的闪电应和着。  
"就在那里！"斋藤训猛然发现涅夫莱特的存在感再次出现，虽然微弱，但也指明了方向。"美奈，抱紧我！"  
"好！"  
"要下落了哦！"

宇都宫新和木野真琴被装在集装箱里推下海的当时，他还是很乐观的—他信奉天无绝人之路，况且他还有一直傍身的小刀在手。然而很快他就笑不出来了—他撬开了手铐，撬开了真琴的脚铐，在撬开自己脚上最后一把锁的时候，他的老伙计不堪重负，断了。刀尖的碎片还断在了锁孔里，阻止他换个姿势再试一试。  
"小真，你先走吧。"集装箱并不十分密闭，水涌进来的很快，已经不剩多少空气了。  
"不！"真琴一遍遍拨开男友把她往外推的双手。  
"听话，乖。你平安了，我一安心，就灵机一动，就有办法…"后面的音节被海水淹没，已经传不到真琴耳朵里。  
宇都宫新掰开真琴试图扯开自己脚上链子的双手，目送她推开集装箱尾部的那道门上升，而他随着沉重的铁皮盒子，向更深的海里落去。  
似乎有片刻失去意识，宇都宫新被唇部柔软的触感唤回神来，睁开眼睛，他的心上人正吻着他，他们被光芒环绕着，于是他脑海里转过念头—"这就是死后的世界吗？我的天使，是真琴的样子？"—然后很快他意识到，从口腔里渡过来的是空气，他的天使去而复返，不肯离弃。  
微不足道的一口空气，并不能让两个人支撑多久，宇都宫新在再次失去意识前，似乎看到了又一片光亮向他们游来，光亮里好像还有熟悉的身影…

除了爱野美奈子之外，最先赶到大黑埠头的是几小时前他们聚集的所在的男主人和未来的女主人。斋藤小少爷直接将人带进了自家的私立医院，一通抢救后，两个总算都稳定了。很快其他人也陆续赶到医院，在病房外，地场卫狐疑地打量着美奈子—她没有带伞，可从身上衣服湿的程度看，在斋藤小少爷赶到前她并没有淋到多少雨，更奇怪的是—"爱野同学不是留守吗？怎么会…"  
"我接到消息说真琴他们在这里，我就先过来了！"美奈子抢答。  
"你一个人吗？怎么来的？居然比以象君还快？"地场卫不依不饶。  
"啊哈哈，不是，是有人…"  
"是风间先生和她一起的！"这次是斋藤家的小少爷抢答了。  
"你一个女孩子能带得动他们两个人？"换了个角度，高材生仍不罢休。  
"真琴一个的话还好说，加上新君的话，美奈子应该是带不动的。"另一个学霸也忍不住心算起物理题来，"而且我看…"水野亚美正想说出自己发现宇都宫新脚踝上铁链的切口平整，根本不像美奈子所说是真琴大力扯断的样子，却被男友勾住肩膀还捂上了嘴。  
"当然是我那位堂兄帮完忙才走的咯！话说宇都宫和木野已经醒了，大家不去慰问慰问吗？"斋藤以象笑眯眯邀请。

水野亚美又听了一遍自己男友向劫后余生的一对儿描述他们得救的经历—"…木野浮上海面以后吸了一大口气又下去救你，得亏她扯断了你脚上坠着的大铁球，不然你小子真的死定了哎！你们再浮上来的时候是爱野和她那个青梅竹马先赶到，及时捞起了你们…"—向美奈子投去一个"请安心"的微笑。  
"总觉得好像哪里不对…我并没有印象…"木野真琴手扶着额头，努力回忆。  
"你们遇上这样的事故，还昏迷了一阵子，有短暂的失忆也是正常现象。"亚美上前一步，医生女儿的身份为她的话加了不少可信度。  
"真琴，谢谢你。"宇都宫新和真琴的病床并排着，他一伸手就牵起他的天使，将她的手放到自己唇边—"我爱你"—吻上去。  
"我看我们还是不要在这里当灯泡了！"代田城装作被酸到挤眉弄眼，非常识相地将人都赶了出去。


End file.
